Immaculate deception
by dolorussven
Summary: Untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini, seseorang harus: 1). tak bergantung pada siapapun, 2). menjadi lebih kuat, 3). tidak jatuh cinta—ah, sial... —Zilong/Alucard • omegaverse. (6/?)
1. perfect stranger

immaculate deception.

( **1:** perfect stranger)

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. typo/misstypo luput dari deteksi. alternative reality. omegaverse. hint roger/alu, alu/miya **(for now)**.

 **sinopsis:** untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini, seseorang harus: 1). tak bergantung pada siapapun, 2). menjadi lebih kuat, 3). tidak jatuh cinta—ah, sial…

 **note:** ini omegaverse. _mungkin_ lanjutan dari bagian 13 _hatimu, dalam tangan ini_. tapi itu ga perlu dibaca untuk paham ini. saya berharap ending ini ga bakal nyebelin, gantung, aneh bin ajaib

 **note2:** saya ga begitu sreg sama cerita yang memuat oc; tapi disini saya bener-bener buntu ide siapa yang kudu saya masukin jadi tokoh sampingan—dan makanya tidak ada nama untuk mereka. seandainya saya kasih nama, mungkin ivan dan elizabeth, ibunya alucard mungkin delilah? idk.

 **note3:** this is a bitch to edit and write but i enjoy it (if u cringy about omegaverse, saran saya jangan baca:)) shoutout to **Mooncolaberry** dan kalian semua yang lowkey haus akan uke alu;) (do y'all even exist or just me)

.

* * *

.

Alucard masih ingat saat ibunya mendekapnya erat—ia baru kembali dari dokter setelah mengalami gejala demam yang disertai dengan mulut kering dan dunia yang seolah-olah berputar di bawah kakinya ketika ia berada di khalayak ramai.

Ibunya membawanya ke tukang sihir sebelum itu—sesuatu tentang kelainan dalam darahnya yang mungkin menjadi penyebab ini. Tetapi tukang sihir itu tak memiliki jawaban pasti—dan ibunya memiliki raut muka yang jauh lebih ketakutan dari sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ibunya memandangnya dengan air muka pucat saat ia menarik-narik lengan bajunya, mengeluh pusing dan ingin muntah.

Sebelum ke dokter ibunya melingkarkan syal di lehernya—ia tak suka, rasanya tak nyaman. Pakaian musim dingin ibunya kenakan untuknya, padahal matahari bersinar terik di langit. Ia terlalu merasa mual hingga tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang memanas. Ruangan dokter memberikannya perasaan nyaman, mungkin karena aroma steril menusuk hidungnya dan menumpulkan penciumannya.

Ibunya mengecup keningnya, dan membawanya naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti Alucard—padahal tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat panas. Ibunya memeluknya semalaman penuh dan Alucard mendengarkan ibunya berusaha menenangkan detakan jantungnya dan menghapus peluh di wajahnya. Hal-hal itu tak membuatnya tenang dan malah membuatnya makin menjadi. Perasaan ingin terus disentuh dan ingin dilimpahi kasih sayang terus menerus meminta lebih.

Alucard mengendus feromon ibunya yang terasa seperti kekhawatiran. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya padanya di antara tarikan kasar napasnya: "Mengapa mama ketakutan?" dibalas dengan ibunya yang membelai kepalanya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari jenjangnya, tatapannya sayu: "Cepatlah sembuh, anakku sayang."

Malam hari ibunya akan menciumi tengkuknya dan mengusap bahunya, melumurinya dengan saliva saat ia rasa Alucard sudah terlelap.

Tak lama sesudah itu ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang luar biasa rileks. Ibunya memandangnya dengan bangga seolah-olah ia baru saja menaklukkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau.

.

* * *

.

Ibunya secara rutin mengingatkannya untuk memakan pil yang berwarna putih itu—rasanya pahit, seperti rumput dan air bekas cuci piring—ia tahu, ia pernah tak sengaja membiarkan pil itu meleleh di mulutnya karena ia tak bisa menelannya meskipun sudah meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya.

Minimal satu kali sehari, untuk meredam instingnya dan tak membuatnya merasa terkejut dengan stimulan yang berlebihan karena inderanya yang menajam setelah hari itu. Ia baru menyadarinya; dirinya yang dulu akan berlari dan bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya, kini ia konstan tak ingin berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Dirinya yang dulu lebih senang membuat masalah, kini masalah selalu datang mengampirinya.

Alucard memandang dua orang temannya yang duduk didampingi oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Ia kenal betul dengan mereka—mereka adalah teman seperjuangannya, sama-sama pembuat onar. Namun kali ini mereka ditemukan bertarung sengit di taman bermain pada waktu istirahat, memukul dan menendang satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan dominasinya.

Ada darah yang mengalir dari hidung temannya yang satu—wajahnya berbinar saat Alucard melangkah masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolahnya mengizinkannya untuk duduk di sudut ruangan, dan ia diminta untuk mendengar masalahnya.

"Perlukah saya menghubungi orang tuamu?"

Ia tak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi; ia tak ingat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. "…tentu."

Kemudian mereka mulai berbicara—temannya sesekali melirik Alucard di belakangnya, yang mulai memilin ujung bajunya, tak mendengarkan. Saat orang tua anak itu membuka mulut, temannya yang satu lagi membuang pandangannya, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mendecih dan bergumam sebal, yang didengar oleh ayahnya.

Tak lama ibunya datang mendobrak pintu ruangan. Ia segera melihat situasi, lalu mendatangi anaknya. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya, memastikan kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya sebagai apoteker. Dilihat tak ada apa-apa, ia meluncur ke kepala sekolahnya dan meminta penjelasan. Kepala sekolahnya menghela napas.

"Mereka berdua bertengkar karena anak laki-lakimu, ibu."

Temannya yang lain, tak memiliki nyali yang besar namun niat baiknya terpancar jelas di wajahnya, mulai membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama diam. "Ia ingin menyakiti Alucard! Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkannya melakukan itu sesuka yang hatinya inginkan!"

Alucard tetap diam di belakang ruangan. Ibunya menengoknya, namun Alucard pura-pura tak melihat. "A-ah, maaf. Tapi… Alucard belakangan ini sedang melalui beberapa fase yang _natural_ untuk kedewasaannya—"

Ibunya menjelaskan, panjang lebar—orang di ruangan mengerti, namun Alucard tetap tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memandangnya seperti ia adalah manusia paling malang di ruangan. Semua kecuali temannya, yang kini memandangnya seolah ia adalah seonggok daging yang bisa diterkam kapan saja.

Orang tua anak itu segera menamparnya.

Ia mengaduh kesakitan, terjatuh ke ubin dengan keras hingga seluruh ruangan terasa bergetar. Wanita itu menahan tangan suaminya sebelum ia sempat memukulnya lagi. Alucard agak terkejut, tak menduga itu. Ibunya sendiri mengampiri Alucard dan memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Temannya yang satu lagi menutup matanya dan menunduk ketakutan, namun ayahnya mengusap kepalanya dengan bangga; ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Ia tak ingat nama anak itu, tapi yang pasti, setelah hari itu, anak itu selalu bersama-sama dengannya. Ibunya menyaksikan dengan senang, tahu anak laki-lakinya dijaga oleh orang yang tidak bengkok, dan motifnya terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya.

Suatu hari, saat mereka bermain, anak itu bertanya padanya, tak meliriknya barang sekalipun dari lokomotif kereta yang mengitari rel plastik hadapannya.: "Alu, apakah kau menyayangiku?"

Mungkin Alucard pikir itu hanyalah pertanyaan main-main. "Ya."

"Berapa besar?"

"…cukup."

Mereka diam, kereta mainan itu berdengung.

"Alu… kalau kita sudah besar, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Ia memukul anak itu—pelan, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia." Katanya—janji kosong. Alucard tahu. Ayahnya pernah mengucapkan hal serupa pada ibunya. Kini ibunya selalu nampak kesepian, kadang-kadang menaiki ranjang Alucard dan mengusap tengkuk anak semata wayangnya pelan. Berusaha mengusir kesepian itu, dan membuat anak laki-lakinya senyaman mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Ibunya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian—Alucard melihat darah dan ibunya kini berjalan pincang. Lengan pakaiannya buntung, tangannya tak ada; hanya darah dan robekan yang diakibatkan paksaan dengan—atau apakah itu _gigitan_? Alucard gemetar, mulai menyadari seberapa buruk situasinya saat melihat ibunya menitikkan air mata.

Ibunya tak pernah menangis.

Di luar rumahnya, orang banyak berteriak, bangunan kayu runtuh, dan ada suara debuman keras yang menghantam jalanan di depan rumahnya. Tawa dan kepakan mengudara, ibunya mendorongnya lebih dalam. "Alu sayang, malaikat kecilku," katanya, nada suaranya tak suka kala lidahnya menggunakan kata malaikat. "jaga dirimu baik-baik untuk—"

"Mama…?"

Ibunya meremas bahunya, kuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya; feromonnya lembut, namun sesuatu menjeritkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa—tak pernah Alucard cium sebelumnya pada ibunya yang selalu tenang. "Jangan keluar dari sini sampai semuanya berakhir, ya?"

Alucard berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak melirik tetes-tetes darah yang berasal dari perut ibunya dan merembes ke pakaiannya. Baunya amis, masih hangat. "Ingat pesan mama bila mama tidak ada untuk menema—"

Tidak… ibunya tidak akan—

Ia menggeleng. Kuat-kuat. "Jangan…."

Wanita itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menenangkan anak laki-lakinya _padahal ia tahu betul seharusnya ia lebih butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya dari panik akan kematiannya yang merangkak semakin dekat tapi kini Alucard menangis dan ia juga menangis merasakan Alucard bersedih atas kata-katanya tapi ia tak memiliki jalan alternatif untuk—_

Suara laiknya burung melengking dari atas langit. Tarikan napasnya semakin kasar saat ia bilang: "Alu… ketahuilah bahwa papa benar-benar menyayangimu…." Ujarnya, jari-jarinya semakin dingin, membelai pipinya yang basah oleh jejak air mata. "Kau sangat kuat, kebanggaanku… kau adalah kejutan terbaik dan hadiah terindah dalam hidup ini,"

Jangan dulu—Alucard meraih pergelangan tangan ibunya dan menahannya. "Ma… masuk kemari—ayo, masih bisa—apapun di luar sana… kita bisa— _mama…?_ "

Matanya terpejam. Alucard menampar pipi ibunya, kasar—ibunya dengan cepat mengerjapkan matanya dan menutup pintu lemari, lalu menguncinya. Alucard menjerit. "Bila mereka… _kolega mama_ datang dan mencarimu, berteriaklah, ya…? Mereka akan… membantu…."

Ibunya tak bersuara, dan Alucard menjerit, mengundang iblis di luar sana untuk mendekat, menginginkan pertumpahan darah lagi.

Tapi saat mereka melihat seorang wanita duduk di atas genangan darahnya, mengalangi pintu sebuah lemari pakaian, mereka bersorak riuh, katanya: _jalang murahan itu telah mati._

Mereka membawa Alucard pergi hidup-hidup saat mencium darahnya yang lezat seperti manusia, dengan sentuhan eksotis seperti sesuatu yang tercium layaknya salah satu bagian dari mereka, menambah nilai pikatnya.

.

* * *

.

Ia merasa pusing—kadang-kadang, bila mereka baik hati, mereka memberikannya makanan bersih dan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Bila tidak, mereka akan mengisap darahnya hingga ia tertunduk lesu di sisi sel, menunggu makanan yang bisa ia makan. Bila ia tak mau makan, mereka akan memaksanya.

Kepalanya selalu terasa berputar-putar dalam hari baik, bila keadaan lebih buruk, ia merasa kepalanya ingin meledak. Banyak monster yang datang, menyayat kulitnya dan menyesap darahnya. Ada juga yang langsung menggigit kulitnya dan _meminum langsung_ —ia tak ingin mengingat itu.

Hari ini ia merasa kurang baik—mungkin karena ia tak meminum pil putih itu yang selalu ibunya berikan secara rutin di pagi hari. Tubuhnya terasa gerah. Ia mengingat apa yang ibunya katakan—dan sebisa mungkin tak berteriak meminta apapun dari mereka, karena ia tahu mereka akan memaksanya melakukan apa yang tak ia inginkan.

"Oh, apa yang terjadi padamu, makhluk kecil yang malang?"

Alucard mengertakkan giginya.

"Hmm, kau… ah, apakah ini _musim kawin_ -mu?"

Ia menggeleng, tapi gelagatnya mengkhianati apa yang ia sampaikan. Monster itu terkekeh, ia mendekat. Alucard segera mundur melihat kilatan mata monster itu. Cakarnya meraih lutut Alucard, yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menendang wajahnya. "Jangan melawan; kau akan menyukainya, cepat atau lambat."

Setelah itu ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya, tak ingin disentuh—merasa sangat kotor—monster itu menahannya di tempat, ia terus meronta. Suara ibunya berpesan di kepalanya: _jangan biarkan siapapun memanfaatkanmu saat dirimu berada dalam situasi paling sulit sekalipun._

Namun monster itu berhenti bergerak, lalu tubuhnya ditendang begitu saja ke samping. Alucard bersyukur, hingga ia menyadari, mungkin monster itu disingkirkan karena sesuatu juga mencium feromonnya—

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Saliva di bibirnya ia telan, napasnya tercekat. Sosok manusia berdiri di hadapannya, ada sebilah pedang di pinggangnya, tapi yang ia gunakan adalah pistol, bau mesiu tercium, ada asap yang mengepul dari moncongnya. Pria itu menunggu responnya, ia menghela napas. Saat itulah ia mendengus dan menutupi penciumannya. "Maafkan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak tahu kau… maksudnya, ibumu bilang, tapi aku tidak—ahh, lupakan. Maafkan aku; aku terlambat dua, tiga bulan? Tapi sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan melindungimu. Alucard, kan?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau sama persis seperti ibumu—ah, mungkin ayahmu juga. Tua Bangka itu malah mewariskan rambut ubanannya padamu, heh. Tidak ada manis-manisnya."

Pria tersebut menggendongnya keluar dari sel, Alucard mengendus tengkuk pria itu, menenangkan dirinya dengan mengirup feromon tajam miliknya.

"…terima kasih…" Bisiknya sebelum ia menutup mata.

"…sama-sama, nak."

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun di ranjang besar dengan aroma jeruk, dan aroma familiar lain menempel di sana, milik pria yang mengangkutnya keluar dari neraka tempatnya ditahan. Seorang gadis berdiri di samping ranjangnya, ia tersenyum sumringah saat Alucard memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Sudah baikan?"

Sebenarnya ia masih merasa sangat pusing dan sakit kepala, tapi ia mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu memberikannya segelas susu. "Ada suatu hal yang kau ingin makan? Aku bisa membuatkan apapun untukmu."

Pikirannya memikirkan masakan ibunya. Ia terakhir memakan sup jamur yang sudah dingin karena ia pulang terlalu larut dari rumah temannya. Ia bangun kesiangan hari itu, dikejutkan dengan ibunya yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lemari. Semuanya berubah menjadi neraka.

Ia menggeleng.

Gadis itu bersenandung. "Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk. "Benar kok."

"Mhm. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi—jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya! Dokter memberikanmu obat dan kau harus rutin meminumnya," gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Alucard, berbisik: " _Dan tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian—kita akan baik-baik saja disi—_ aaugh!"

Gadis itu diangkat dengan satu tangan oleh pria yang menyelamatkannya, ia mengaduh kesakitan, dan terjerembab ke lantai dengan tawa keras. "Ih, jangan ganggu dong! Aku kan sedang membicarakan _hal sensitif_ dengan Alucard—rahasia kami sesama ome—"

"Tolong, jangan ganggu dia dulu."

"Tenang! Aku sudah bilang padanya kau tidak akan menggigit, walaupun wajahmu seperti anjing galak."

Mereka bersilat lidah setelah itu dan hingga gadis itu pergi—ia melambaikan tangannya pada Alucard.

Pria itu memijit keningnya. "Mengapa aku menjadikan anak itu tangan kananku, aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku mabuk hari itu." Gumamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kini memandang Alucard dengan tatapan halus. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sejujurnya ia merasa seperti sampah.

Ia merindukan mama, dan rumahnya.

"Baik." Katanya. Bohong. Pria itu melekatkan pandangannya pada Alucard. "Terima kasih."

Tangannya meraih Alucard dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan—aku sangat senang dapat membantumu."

.

* * *

.

Setelah itu ia beradaptasi.

Ibunya dahulu adalah seorang pemburu iblis legendaris—fotonya terpajang di ruang pertemuan, bersanding dengan ayahnya, surai putih panjang yang lebih nampak berwarna perak. Matanya berkilat merah; mungkin karena ayahnya bukan manusia—pria itu bilang, ayahnya bukan manusia. Ia jatuh cinta pada ibunya saat ibunya dikirim untuk membunuhnya.

Setelah itu adalah perjalanan panjang; ibunya berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah olehnya—namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk melawannya seorang diri. Menjadi lebih kuat, sampai suatu saat iblis itu menyukai tekad membara di mata wanita muda itu. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit—saat didatangi oleh rekan pemburunya, keduanya sudah terkapar babak belur. Mereka memutuskan untuk menanggalkan seluruh alat pembantu mereka dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Mereka berdua tertawa, katanya. Tertawa sejadi-jadinya layaknya maniak. Banyak yang mengira ibunya menjadi gila karena pengaruh iblis itu, tapi kemudian mereka sadar wanita itu baik-baik saja; ia hanya terlahir sinting saat menggandeng tangannya dengan iblis itu, dan mengecup luka-luka hasil jotosannya.

 _Konyol_ , katanya saat ia menceritakan ini semua, matanya terpaku pada potret ibunya yang masih sangat belia, cantik—iris birunya memandang lautan di dalam jiwanya. _Iblis macam apa ayahmu itu? Bodoh._ Pria itu nampak kecewa, marah, sedih—mungkin ia merasakan penolakan, kegagalan untuk meminang pujaan hatinya sejak pertama bersua.

Alucard bilang padanya, ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Menjadi sama seperti ibunya.

Pria itu tersenyum— _kau sudah cukup kuat._

Pria itu tak bisa menahan patah hatinya saat menyaksikan mayat kaku wanita yang ia cinta sejak zaman dahulu kala. Alucard sudah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, terlahir kembali dengan determinasi dan semangat hidup yang baru.

 _Sudah cukup kuat._

.

* * *

.

Bila malam terlalu dingin, ia menanggalkan pakaiannya—bila terlalu panas, ia mengenakan jaketnya.

Dalam misi pun demikian. Ia beradaptasi—belajar untuk memahami tubuhnya. Tak ingin menjadi sosok lemah yang selalu butuh untuk diawasi dan disuapi terus menerus. Bila terlalu dingin, ia akan sengaja membuat tubuhnya menggigil sampai ke tulang-tulang. Bila terlalu panas, ia akan meyakinkan tubuhnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan diri pada insting naluriahnya.

Ia makan jauh di bawah porsi normal, bila dirasa masa birahinya sudah dekat. Ia akan dengan sengaja berlari hingga kakinya terasa gemetaran, hingga napasnya tersengal seolah baru saja lari marathon mengelilingi Nost Gal tanpa berhenti—dalihnya untuk meningkatkan staminanya; ada benarnya, namun bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Sejak melakukan kebiasaan itu, ia jarang merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti biasa tiap tiga bulan sekali. Ia menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan cerdik—hampir seluruh orang yang menemuinya tak mengetahui dinamikanya, kecuali segelintir orang yang tak begitu peduli—asalkan ia nyaman dan pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat tanpa mengundang masalah, tak masalah.

Ia sudah kenal betul iklim di Nost Gal, tapi di tempat lain—mungkin itu adalah sebuah tantangan pertama bila ia ingin menapaki dunia lain di luar tebing es dan perairan kristal ini.

"Alu ingin pergi?" gadis itu—kini sudah bertumbuh menjadi dewasa—bertanya, air mukanya kesal, bibirnya merengut. "Meninggalkanku dengan om-om ini—"

Pria itu menekan kepalanya untuk menunduk, kedutan nampak jelas di dahinya, ia tersenyum dengan aura gelap mengitarinya, siap membunuh gadis itu. "Kau tak berhak memanggilku om-om sedangkan dandananmu sama menornya seperti wanita-wanita _brothel_ , tante girang."

"Hue. Tapi bukankah kau suka pergi ke _brothel_ —ah, tunggu dulu, apakah itu artinya kau menyukaiku?"

"Tiiiidak. Aaaargh! Bisa gila aku berbicara dengannya—Alucard, jangan pergi, temani aku, nak—kita bisa menjadi keluarga bahagia disini, aku, anak laki-lakiku tersayang, dan _chihuahua_ berisik yang hobi berdandan seperti—AAAAAH SAKIIIIT—"

Alucard tersenyum, hal ini tak berubah, meskipun sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Ia menggeleng. "Maaf, pak tua, meskipun aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, aku harus pergi." Katanya—keduanya mengerang kecewa. Gadis itu tersenyum tak rela.

"Oh, sebelum itu, aku mau kau membawa ini."

Pria itu menyerahkan padanya pedang yang sudah ada sejak mereka bertemu. Alucard meraih gagangnya dan merasakannya di pegangan tangannya. "Aku tak pernah menggunakannya. Aku lebih menyukai senjata api—gunakan itu selalu dan ingatlah kami disini, ya?" _untuk melindungi dirimu._

"Sentimental." Alucard menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Dariku, hmm… ini, bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" gadis itu menyerahkan emblem yang… familiar….

(Alucard pernah diminta untuk membantu di ruang sita untuk mengelompokkan barang-barang yang telah berada di sana lebih dari 10 tahun, untuk kemudian dibuang atau dikembalikan. Gadis itu menunjukkan emblem petarung lama yang dahulu dimiliki oleh mereka yang memiliki gelar dalam komunitas pemburu—mungkin gadis itu tahu Alucard diam-diam menyukainya.)

"…Kau mencuri ini, ya?"

" _Buu_ , enak saja. Aku membuatnya tahu."

Mereka berdua memicingkan mata dan menatap gadis itu dengan kosong, menunggu kelanjutannya—pengakuan. Gadis itu tak pernah tahan terhadap tekanan. "Eurgh baiklah aku _meminjamnya_. Puas. Aku akan mengembalikannya kembali ke ruang sita saat Alucard kembali—jadi… jangan lupakan tempat ini, oke? Kembalilah bila apapun itu urusanmu selesai."

Ia mengangguk, dan mengundang mereka bersatu dalam pelukan besar.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu—carilah _alpha_ yang lebih tampan dan berani dibanding orang tua pembangkang ini."

Gadis itu disikut. _"Aula, sehabis ini. Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan di depan para rekrut baru."_

"Aih, _papi_ marah—"

Sebelum ia pergi, ia berbalik sebentar dan melihat gadis itu; iris birunya dan surai panjangnya mengingatkan Alucard pada ibunya. Ia akan merindukan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Alucard pikir akan mudah.

Ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan sabit raksasa yang berkelana untuk membalaskan kematian kakek dan neneknya. Gadis itu terasa seperti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya—matanya kadang-kadang membulat tanpa sebab yang jelas, ia kadang menjerit, tertawa, atau menangis—tapi itu hanyalah _episode_ ; anak perempuan itu aslinya jauh lebih pemalu, suaranya halus dan ia selalu gugup saat diajak berbicara.

Mereka berkenala bersama-sama; Alucard tidak tahu _gender_ kedua gadis itu, jadi tiap malam ia berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar tertidur, takut-takut kalau diserang oleh gadis manis yang ternyata seorang _alpha_. Tapi gadis itu tak memiliki keagresifan yang seharusnya menonjol dari mereka.

Ia menghela napas, kembali ke momennya.

"A-anu… Alucard… mungkin kita akan berpisah di sini …?"

Gadis itu memulai percakapan di sebuah pelabuhan. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihat pakaian mereka dengan heran—terlebih sabit mengerikan itu. "Aku ingin kembali ke rumah dan mengabari pamanku."

"Kau tidak keberatan aku ikut?"

"Tent—eh?"

Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Ta-tapi kau kan harus mencari—!" Alucard tahu gadis itu masih sungkan, tapi Alucard menganggap hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Ruby. Ah, mungkin ia mulai protektif pada orang yang ia suka. Ia mulai meracau, tapi Alucard membungkamnya, menghapus kesungkanannya.

"Ayo."

.

* * *

.

Gawat.

Ia salah perhitungan.

Ruby tertidur di kamarnya, kini Roger mengendusnya sembunyi-sembunyi—terlalu banyak alkohol dalam sistem, Alucard bahkan tak menyadari kalau sudah waktunya ia masuk siklus terkutuk itu. Ia menurunkan gelasnya, lalu berusaha untuk berdiri tegak—sesuatu yang dihentikan oleh Roger.

Ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Roger yang menatapnya intensif. "Roger… kau—"

"Dengar dulu sebelum kau bicara, aku akan menjelaskan." Katanya. "Aku tahu apa terjadi padamu." Tangannya meraih bahu Alucard dan menahannya saat wajahnya ia dekatkan ke lehernya, mencium samar-samar aroma manis yang mulai diproduksi tubuh omega di dekatnya. "Kalau kau keluar dari sini, _mereka_ bisa menculikmu dan menja—"

"Aku tak akan keluar… berikan aku ruangan, beberapa hari."

"Aku bisa membantumu—"

Alucard menghajarnya, keras. Pria itu terjatuh ke lantai dan Alucard berjalan menjauh darinya, pakaiannya ia eratkan pada tubuhnya. Ia tak membutuhkan ini. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Roger kalau pria itu berani menyentuhnya. Ruby mungkin bisa menyadarkan pamannya—

Roger mengangkat tangannya, yang lainnya mengusap bekas pukulan Alucard yang meninggalkan bekas merah di pipinya. "Bukan seperti itu—maksudku, aku akan _menemanimu_ , tanpa melakukan seks. Hanya… membiarkanmu _mendekat_. Aku tak akan memerkosamu saat kau lengah atau apapun itu."

Ia bingung—tapi kemudian Roger meyakinkannya: "Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku bila aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan; _aku bukan orang yang seperti itu._ "

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat sekian lama dalam pikirannya, ia naik ke ranjang Roger, ragu-ragu, pedangnya ia baringkan tepat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Roger mengecupnya bibirnya, menyentuhnya dan mengusap kepalanya, membisikkan kata-kata manis yang memuaskan instingnya—apapun itu untuk menenangkan nafsunya yang memuncah ini.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Alucard melalui ini dengan orang asing; sebelumnya pria itu selalu membantunya dengan kasih sayang yang serupa dengan ibunya, atau gadis itu—yang tahu persis seberapa menyusahkan siklus ini.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ia terbangun dengan wajah Ruby yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-ah, pagi, Alucard. Aku… tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Ia mengangguk pada Ruby. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah—entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Alucard meregangkan tubuhnya—pikirannya masih berkutat pada Roger dan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam—ia menyentuh tengkuknya dan merasakan lengket, serta pegal. Ada jejak kemerahan di bahunya yang turun sampai ke tangannya—namun tak cukup untuk mengoyak kulitnya.

 _Ah, keparat kau Roger. Sudah dibilang jangan sampai berbekas._

Ruby menuntunnya ke ruang makan, ia masih linglung, tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan. Ia benar-benar bodoh, mengiyakan ajakan orang yang bahkan belum satu hari ia kenal. Di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya, pria itu tersenyum pada Alucard. "Ingin kopi atau teh?"

Masih agak canggung, ia membalas: "Yang mana saja, kurasa." ia menyendok masuk makanannya; roti bakar dengan selai kacang dan taburan gula di atasnya—Ruby memakannya dengan lahap sedangkan Roger nampak tak menyukainya, namun ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hei, kau… memiliki pemasukan untuk menunjuang dirimu?"

"Pekerjaan, maksudmu?"

Pemburu itu mengangguk. Gadis di sampingnya meliriknya sesekali, menanti jawaban seraya mengunyah potongan roti terakhirnya. "Aku… _sempat_ bekerja sebagai pemburu iblis. Mereka tak membayarku untuk sementara sampai aku kembali."

Mata gadis itu berbinar, ide mengampirinya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Roger.

"Kau mau membantuku? _Berburu serigala,_ atau melakukan pekerjaan fisik seperti apapun. Aku akan membayarmu."

.

* * *

.

Mereka bertemu dengan pemanah rembulan itu suatu hari, saat Roger mengendus udara dan merasakan bau serigala di sekitar perimeter hutan. Matanya berkilat mengancam di atas remangnya bulan, sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan Alucard pikir betapa indah surai peraknya itu, membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna dengan bola mata indigo cerah menghiasinya. _Ia teringat ayahnya dalam surai perak itu._

" _Elf_." Roger mendesis, sesuatu terasa genting. Wanita itu turun dari atas pohon dan busurnya terangkat, panahannya siap melesat, tanpa meleset.

"Penyusup," nada bicaranya tegas, tapi terasa tidak biasa. Ia mendesis. " _manusia_ , pula."

Alucard melangkah mundur, berusaha meraih Ruby untuk melindungi gadis itu yang napasnya mulai tak beraturan, panik—namun seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari, mengunci kedua tangannya dan mata pisau yang ditempel di lehernya membuatnya tak mampu berkutik. Ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat, siapa—

"Diam, jangan banyak tingkah. Gerakan mencurigakan maka ia akan memanah kepalamu."

Ia telah diperingati oleh orang yang kini menarik napas dalam untuk menghirup sebanyak mungkin feromon yang diproduksi tubuhnya— _Alucard merasakannya_ , adalah masalahnya. Seharusnya orang itu tahu untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu— _tidak sopan_. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keinginan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya dan menghabisi orang ini.

Kakinya ia angkat untuk menginjak lawannya, berharap menemukan celah untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan. Ia tak sempat melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum panah wanita tersebut melesat melewati kepalanya. Wajahnya pelan-pelan ia angkat, bertemu pandang dengan wanita _elf_ itu yang rahangnya mengeras.

"Berhenti melakukan itu; lepaskan dia."

Orang di belakangnya menggeram, tapi ia pelan-pelan melepas—Alucard segera mendekati Ruby dan memeluknya. Gadis itu mulai terkekeh pelan dengan bola mata menyempit, terselip kembali ke dalam salah satu _episode-_ nya. Tangannya mengusap surai pirang milik gadis tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya dengan membiarkan gadis itu menghirup dirinya.

Roger melirik anak gadis dan rekan kerjanya. "Kami tidak memiliki maksud jahat."

"Mereka semua juga mengatakan demikian—mereka semua juga membunuh saudara-saudaraku." Balasnya. Orang yang semula menahannya ia lihat dengan jelas kali ini—rambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi seperti ekor kuda, kulit pucat dengan tatapan tegas. Alucard diam-diam mengedus udara dan mencium samar aroma buah sitrun yang teralangi kecutnya aroma darah dan karat.

Ia mendengus tak senang.

Pria itu meliriknya tajam, seolah menyadari apa yang ia ketahui. Alucard menenangkan Ruby yang kini terisak sambil terus-terusan menggumamkan _hentikanhentikanhentikan—_

Mereka digiring masuk jauh ke dalam hutan untuk menghadap sang Raja.

.

* * *

.

Wanita itu sebenarnya adalah wanita yang lemah lembut.

Jiwa yang altruistik. Ia lebih mencintai bangsanya ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Saat Estes yakin mereka bukanlah orang jahat, wanita itu—yang diketahui bernama Miya—tersenyum lega, dan berlari memeluk gadis yang sedari tadi tak berhenti gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Maaf, kami harus memastikan; kami tak bermaksud menakutimu."

Ruby memeluk balik wanita itu, dan Miya memandang mereka. "Kami membutuhkan pasukan untuk mencapai tujuan kami; mengusir para penjajah yang menodai kesucian tanah kelahiran kami." Ucapnya, ada benih harapan yang dicurahkan di tiap kata yang dilontarkan wanita _elf_ itu. "Aku berkelana mencari, namun hasilnya nihil—dan saudara-saudaraku lebih membutuhkanku di sini."

Roger menghela napas. Alucard menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Alucard tahu jawaban atas permintaan Miya adalah tidak dari Roger. "Alucard, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa—"

"Tapi aku bisa," sanggahnya. Ia tahu Roger tak bisa diam di satu tempat—ia harus pergi berburu; ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan tubuhnya bergejolak dengan darah manusia-serigala, dan ia menginginkan jawaban. Air muka Miya menjadi gembira saat Alucard mengampirinya, tangannya terulur dan disambut dengan antusias. "Aku akan bantu kalian."

.

* * *

.

Miya mengarahkannya pada suatu kemah yang lokasinya berada dekat dengan sungai, di luar daratan Emerald Woodland. Meskipun ia bilang ia akan membantu, beberapa _elf_ belia masih skeptis akan penawarannya. Alucard tak menyalahkan mereka—mereka sudah berperang sangat lama dengan manusia dan orc, wajar bila ragu—apalagi karena Alucard adalah manusia.

Wanita tersebut mengesturkan tempatnya; ada sebuah api unggun yang menyala, asapnya mengepul sampai ke langit. Di atas pohon ada beberapa pakaian yang masih menetes airnya. Ia mendesah. "Aku lupa bilang, Zilong juga disini, jadi… kuharap kalian akur." Wanita itu mengucapkan dengan penyesalan, membuat Alucard bertanya-tanya.

"Ah. Aku jadi ingin menyelinapkanmu kembali ke kuil—tidak maukah kau tidur di kuil saja?" tanyanya. "Lebih nyaman, dan bila kami membutuhkan tenaga ekstra, mungkin kau bisa selalu siap membantu."

"Kalau aku kembali, mereka mungkin tak bisa tidur nanti." Mereka takut Alucard akan menumpahkan darah raja mereka. Ia juga tahu ada _elf_ muda-mudi yang mengikuti dirinya dan Miya sedaritadi, mungkin takut kalau-kalau ia benar-benar akan membunuh titisan suci dari dewa bulan yang ditakdirkan itu.

Ia dipandang dengan ragu. "Kau yakin?"

Anggukan adalah jawabannya. Miya tersenyum miring, setengah hati. "Kalau ada apa-apa… kau bisa menemukanku di kuil, ya? Jangan sungkan."

Setelah itu Miya pergi, dan Alucard tak lagi merasakan _elf_ yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, langit di sini nampak sangat cerah dan panas, berbeda dengan Nost Gal—meskipun matahari terik di atas kepalanya, suhu udara tetap dingin. Meskipun bulan bersinar terang di langit, malam sangatlah suram. Dingin.

Ada badai salju setiap beberapa minggu sekali.

Alucard merindukan suasana di kafetaria—orang-orang berkumpul, kenal dekat atau tidak kenal sama sekali, duduk bersebelahan dengan sangat dekat untuk menyatukan suhu tubuh mereka. Permainan poker dan adu panco di atas meja, serta bau cerutu dan mesiu yang mendominasi ruangan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk nostalgia. Ia masih memiliki hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia tak memasuki gua yang nampak hangat itu; ia melepaskan mantelnya, bersandar pada pohon besar yang letaknya jauh dari api unggun. Pedangnya ia letakkan di sampingnya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dalam suhu yang mulai membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Esok paginya, ia terbangun dengan pakaian seseorang menutupi tubuhnya, memberinya kehangatan untuk melalui malam hari lalu—ia tahu maksud orang ini baik, tapi dalam hatinya, ia tak menyukai ini. Pakaian itu tercium asin dengan samar-sama feromon alpha yang tak karuan aromanya—percampuran antara busuk, jeruk, dan karat.

.

* * *

.

Miya menyerukan seruan perang dan menggiring saudara-saudaranya memasuki medan pertempuran, berusaha menyudahi invasi oleh mereka yang tak berhak atas tanah suci kaum _elf_ rembulan _._ Anak panah yang diberkati dewa bergelimang berbahaya, dari cahaya itu timbullah badai es yang membuat tubuh musuh-musuhnya gentar ketakutan melawan berkat dari sang dewa.

Manusia dan orc serupa tak memedulikan kelompok ketiga yang menolak peperangan antara mereka. Alucard menebas beberapa manusia—beberapa gemetar ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya yang tak berekspresi, seperti _mesin pembunuh_ , namun saat mereka mendekat, mereka tertawa merendahkan dan mengejeknya. Alucard menusuk mereka, _kesal_. Sesekali memenggal kepala untuk memberikan efek jera agar manusia lainnya tak melakukan kesalahan serupa; merendahkannya.

Tapi yang namanya manusia, mereka tak pernah belajar.

Ia melompat mundur saat mendengar Miya menjerit dengan sebuah kode rahasia yang hanya dikumandangkan apabila mereka terdesak. Masalah menyeruak saat ia melihat empat manusia datang mengepungnya dengan perisai di tangan dan pedang di satunya, menghentikan larinya. Ia mendecih. "Mau ke mana kau, _omega_?"

Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanannya—tidak ada yang dapat membantunya. Para _elf_ disibukkan dengan melindungi diri mereka sendiri dan saudara mereka. Ah, terkutuklah. Dirinya hanya mampu tertawa arogan, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Maaf, ibuku melarangku untuk meladeni alpha yang tak memiliki harga diri seperti kalian… bisakah kalian minggir dan menjadi berguna, agar oksigen yang kalian hirup tak terbuang sia-sia?"

Salah satu dari mereka terbahak. "Lidah yang tajam dengan bibir ranum itu—"

Ia tak mampu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan saat sebilah tombak menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk berdiam selama beberapa waktu di dalam tubuhnya, sampai menembus dadanya. Mata pria itu membulat dan berputar ke atas sebelum jatuh dan meregang nyawanya. Pria dibalik aksi itu tak membuang waktu, ia segera menghabisi ketiga teman lainnya, mendorong mereka ikut serta ke neraka.

Alucard membatu saat pria itu meliriknya, napasnya terengah—bola matanya tak seperti tadi, membulat dengan kilatan memerah seperti darah, penuh keinginan untuk mencabik—seolah ia menyerahkan diri pada insting sepenuhnya. Alucard menelan salivanya, tak mampu bergerak, dipenjara dalam tatapan tajamnya.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, sampai ia bertanya, singkat. "Apa?"

Kemudian tombaknya diayunkan melewati Alucard, dan orang di belakangnya menjerit nelangsa saat serangan kejutannya gagal untuk menyentuh Alucard. Serangan perlindungan dari pria itu jauh lebih dulu terhunus. Alucard tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya—kalau bukan karena pria ini, ia mungkin sudah mati. Ia menunduk. "Ah, bukan… bukan apa-apa."

Mereka mendengar suara Miya lagi, memanggil lebih keras, dan melesat pergi bersama.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

Pandangannya masih kabur. Ia mengusap matanya dengan tangannya, namun berhenti saat merasakan matanya menjadi makin perih. Alucard memicingkan matanya pada telapak tangannya dan melihat darah mulai mengering di sana. Kepalanya ia dongakkan dan bertemu pandang dengan pria itu—Zilong namanya—yang dahinya berkerut.

"Maaf." ucapnya, ia sedikit menunduk. "Tadi, beberapa saat yang lalu… kau tercium seperti… _kematian_."

 _Kupikir aku kehilanganmu._

Alucard mengibaskan tangannya, lemas, sulit digerakkan. Luka tusuk yang menganga di area perutnya kini telah terbalut perban, aroma herbal sebagai substitusi alkohol. Sedangkan luka bakar ringan di permukaan kulitnya diringankan oleh Estes yang tadi mampir, "Atas permintaan Zilong," kata Miya.

Kadang ia merasa ia tak pernah keluar dari Nost Gal. Masih menjalani rutinitas yang sama, melibatkan dirinya dalam bahaya demi hidup orang lain yang lebih baik.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa." balasnya—tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Kerutan di wajahnya tak sirna. Pria itu mengambil bangku lalu duduk di sisi kasur. "Berkatmu."

Wajah pria itu dibuat bersemu merah atas pernyataan itu, Alucard tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih."

Ia butuh minum.

.

* * *

.

Estes mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Katanya, bila mereka memerlukan sesuatu, apapun itu, mereka bisa kembali ke Emerald Woodland yang akan menerima mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Ada tradisi yang rutin dilakukan untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi—dan pesta besar-besaran diadakan disaat yang bersamaan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Alucard tersenyum saat melihat Miya berteriak lantang, mabuk karena manisnya madu yang dicekoki oleh teman-temannya. Ia tidak tahu _elf_ tidak tahan pada hal-hal yang manis.

Ia berpangku tangan, pikirnya ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Zilong mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. "Mau kemana kau setelah dari sini?"

Matanya tertuju pada Miya yang kini menari-nari dengan gerakan asal di atas rerumputan. Kakinya tak mengenakan sepatu—Alucard meringis memikirkan berapa banyak kerikil tajam yang akan ia injak. "Aah, aku masih bingung. Kau bagaimana?" ia tak menoleh, tak ingin tahu seperti apa wajah pria itu—berusaha seminim mungkin melihatnya.

Ia tak ingin wajahnya terbayang sampai ke mimpinya saat mereka berpisah.

Alucard mulai menaruh sedikit rasa kagum pada pria itu—mungkin karena dirinya diseret keluar dari medan perang olehnya, diselamatkan dari maut. Dan pria itu tak pernah mengungkit itu, menuntut upah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar orang yang baik.

"Aku juga bingung. Tidak ada raja yang cukup bijaksana di negeri ini." Ucapnya. Alucard ingat pria ini bilang padanya, kalau ia berada disini untuk membantu Estes, sang raja yang bijaksana—tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk membantu para pemimpin yang pantas mendapatkan kemenangan. "Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Ke mana saja, terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

Belum sempat menjawab, Miya berteriak dan mengantam tubuhnya ke Alucard. " _'Heeeeei, Alucaaaard, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebiiiiiih dekaaaat lagiiiii,'_ itu yang ingin ia katakan… padamu… jangan ragu… aku cukup… pandai… membaca orang… heh, Alu—aku… lupa… mau bilang a—oh!"

Wanita itu membenamkan kepalanya pada bahunya, mengendus-endus feromonnya yang tercium samar karena pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup tebal. Ia mengerang sedih, mulutnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Alucard, lalu berbisik padanya, "Maukah kau… um… _menemaniku_ —selama bebe… rapa hari ke depan…?"

Mukanya bersemu merah. Alucard otomatis tahu. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Zilong yang memandang interaksinya dengan tajam, ia membalas dengan berbisik, "Berapa lama biasanya?"

"Dua, tiga har—ah, milik kami tak selama milik manusia…."

Ia menghela napas, senyumnya tipis. Miya ia biarkan untuk menghirup lagi feromonnya, sebagai sesama omega. Ia tak berani menoleh ke sampingnya—ia tak ingin melihat emosi pria itu terukir di wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Ia mengenakan mantelnya, berbalik sebentar dan melihat Miya masih terlelap, tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan selimut. Surai peraknya tergerai berantakan, bahunya memiliki bekas kemerahan yang kentara di kulitnya yang seputih susu. Alucard mengampirinya sebelum keluar, ia mengguncang Miya dan bilang padanya, "Miya, aku akan pergi."

Miya membuka matanya sedikit. "Hngh… Alu…?" ia masih grogi, liur yang sebenarnya tak mengalir dari sisi bibirnya ia usap. Tangan satunya meraba sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. "Kemana…?"

"Pergi. Maaf."

Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya. Ia duduk di atas kasur, menguap, dan jemarinya menyisir rambutnya sebentar. Alucard ingin ikut menyentuhnya—rambut perak itu terasa sangat lembut di tangannya tadi malam. "Masih malam, kan…?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu, ia menjawab dengan dengusan. "Iya. Masih. Tidurlah kembali."

"Aku tidak mau tidur… kalau tidak bersamammh…."

Kemudian Miya tak sadarkan diri—tubuhnya lemas dan segera punggungnya kembali mengantam kasur. Alucard tertawa kecil. Ia keluar dan melihat bulan masih menggantung di langit. Sabitnya terlihat berwarna keemasan, bintang-bintang bertaburan menemani kehadirannya.

Ia membawa pedangnya dan segera berjalan menuju perbatasan Emerald Woodland.

Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat nyala api, di sisi kuil. Penasaran, ia datangi.

"—anda adalah orang yang baik, Zilong." Suaranya familiar. Nama pria itu disebut, itu artinya, Zilong selama ini tak pernah meninggalkan—

"Jangan memujiku terlalu tinggi, Yang Mulia." Katanya. Ia mendengar seperti suara tombak yang dihentakkan ke tanah, dan nyala api yang memakan kayu-kayu untuk terus bertahan di angin malam yang dingin. "Aku tak menerima tawaranmu bukan berarti karena aku tak ingin menyusahkan wanita itu."

Alucard diam, sang raja—Estes—melanjutkan. "Miya tidak keberatan untuk ikut membantu anda dan Alucard dalam perjalanan anda. Kami telah menyelesaikan perjuangan, sesuai dengan yang tertulis dalam ramalan; saat ini adalah era damai bagi kaum _elf_ rembulan. Anda bisa menganggap ini sebagai balas budi—mengapa anda tak mau?"

Setelah itu terpicu hening yang panjang. Zilong mendengus. Ia tertawa—nadanya rendah. "Akan sangat meresahkan bila ada orang lain selain diriku."

Estes bungkam, lalu lanjut menghela napas. "Ah." Ia mengerti sekarang—tapi Alucard tidak. "Kalian semua _alpha_ memang sama, ya? Pada akhirnya, hanya akan berserah pada keinginan untuk—"

Ia menjerit kecil saat seseorang memukul punggungnya perlahan. Percakapan pun segera berhenti. Di belakangnya Miya tersenyum lebar—kali ini sudah bangun, sadar sepenuhnya, dan terlihat jauh lebih rapi bila dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Zilong mengampirinya bersama Estes dengan tergesa. Miya, saat melihat Raja-nya, segera membungkuk. Estes mengibaskan tangannya. Raja memang tak menyukai formalitas—padahal ia sendiri dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang formal. "Kita adalah _saudara_ , Miya, hentikan bersikap seperti itu."

"E-eh—tapi…." Estes meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Miya untuk tak membantah kata-katanya. Wanita itu menoleh ke samping, merengut. "Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu—sesuai dengan keinginan anda."

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua." ucap Alucard, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua orang yang ada di sana. "Tapi kurasa sudah waktunya untukku meninggalkan kalian."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela napas. " _Tidak_. Aku ikut bersamamu, ingat?"

Miya menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan yang dikepalkan. "Aku juga."

"Tidak, kau tidak ikut; aku menolak proposalnya." Sambar Zilong. Miya yang tadi memeluk lengan Alucard menatapnya tidak senang. " _Kau tidak ikut_. Bukankah kau masih harus menjaga saudara-saudaramu di sini?"

Alucard tersenyum. "Ah… aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut… bukankah kalian memiliki hal penting lain yang harus dilakukan?"

"Tidak. Tapi _elf_ itu _pasti_ punya."

Wanita _elf_ itu melirik Estes dengan memelas, lalu memelototi Zilong. Ia diam agak lama. "Baiklah. Zilong menolak balas budi yang kau ajukan padanya. Oke, tidak masalah." Bahunya diangkat. Zilong tahu wanita ini akan menjadi masalah saat ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan mengikuti kalian bukan untuk _membalas budi_ , aku mengikuti kalian karena aku menginginkan _petualangan_."

Alucard mendengus, geli. Ada apa sih, mereka berdua? Mereka memelototi satu sama lain, Miya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Zilong.

"Estes pasti mengizinkanku."

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sang raja yang sedaritadi diam. Ia tersenyum enigmatis pada Alucard. "Tentu saja, Miya."

Miya bersorak, Zilong mendecih.

Sebelum pergi, Estes berpesan pada Miya, suara lirih karena ia berbisik, tak ingin didengar. "Jaga Alucard baik-baik, ya?"

" _Dari siapa?"_ Miya balas berbisik.

Tapi Alucard dengar dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpikir, _ada apa?_

.

* * *

.

Sebelum sempat keluar dari hutan belukar, ada peri-peri yang menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Miya, tentang _elf_ kucing yang tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya.

 _Elf_ kucing itu menangis kuat-kuat saat mereka temui, diikat di pohon. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Alucard segera menaruh perasaan iba padanya dan melangkah mendekat untuk melepaskannya. Tapi elf itu menjerit. "Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya. "Aku… aku akan menyakiti kalian…."

Miya merasa kasihan. "Aww, jangan begitu. Bolehkah aku mendekat?"

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Siapa namamu?"

"Na… Nana—ah—kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Seketika dari tanah yang bergetar di bawah kakinya, Miya merasakan energi sihir luar biasa yang mengalir—tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke belakang.

Alucard dan Zilong menatapnya kaku. "Buh—"

Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ini… bulu…? Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk meraba perutnya—jari-jarinya kini sudah menjadi cakar.

"He—HEI APA-APAAN INI!"

Zilong tertawa—benar-benar tertawa sampai ia sesak napas. Alucard tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya—kedengarannya sangat… menyenangkan. Saat Miya dikembalikan ke keadaan semula atas bantuan dari sang dewa, pemanah itu memanah Zilong sedangkan Alucard yang menyaksikan tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

Demikian pula _elf_ kucing itu, tangisnya berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Miya yang mendengar itu tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik, kan?"

Nana mengangguk. "Aku merasakan sihir yang luar biasa daripadamu. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu untuk mengendalikannya." Ujar Miya.

Alucard mengangguk, meyakinkan Nana untuk menerima tawaran itu. "Kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu? Mungkin akan lama."

"Hm? Tentu saja tidak—lakukan pelatihan kalian. Antoinerei tak akan kemana-mana; aku bisa beristirahat sebentar, tak ada salahnya." Balasnya. Ia berbalik, hendak mencari ruang untuknya beristirahat. Tak jauh darinya, Zilong mengikuti. Alucard menoleh pada pria itu. "Kita bisa _latihan_."

Zilong menorehkan senyum. "Aku tak akan setengah-setengah menghadapimu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Beberapa ronde kemudian, napas mereka sudah tak beraturan, wajah mereka dibanjiri peluh. Nana berlari memeluk Zilong dan Alucard saat ia melihat situasi yang seolah-olah keduanya terlibat dalam perselisihan.

Katanya, merengek dengan suara cempreng, "Nana janji Nana akan berguna untuk kalian, jadi izinkan Nana ikut!"

Pikirnya, kedua orang itu bertikai karena Nana.

.

* * *

.

Mereka menapaki kaki di Eruditio, kota ilmu pengetahuan, untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam buku-buku koleksi perpustakaan di markas besar, laporan dan investigasi kebanyakan dilakukan disini, tempat di mana iblis bisa dengan leluasa menyusup dan menawarkan _apapun_ untuk manusia yang gelisah dan lengah.

Bila Antoinerei memberikan Miya dan Nana perasaan kagum yang masih dapat ditahan-tahan, Eruditio membuat mulut kedua _elf_ itu terbuka lebar, takjub. Mata mereka ia edarkan untuk mengamati, ada air mancur di tengah taman—wanita itu berlari ke sana, lalu menyibak airnya di tangannya. Dengan tangannya, ia meminum air dari pancuran itu. Nana bersorak senang. "Jernih sekali!"

Alucard terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka. Miya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu berlari ke arah _stand_ makanan yang memiliki papan di atasnya dengan huruf-huruf yang berkedip malas. Permen kapas. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengampiri Miya dan Nana, yang matanya berbinar saat diberikan satu batang permen kapas berwarna biru.

"Berapa untuk ini?" ia tanya. Matanya melihat kedua _elf_ itu, kini meraba-raba permennya yang gagangnya dipegang oleh Miya, telaganya berkilau antusias.

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja traktiran dari toko." Wanita penjaga itu tertawa saat Zilong menunjukkan mereka cara untuk memakannya. Miya mengeluarkan ' _ooooh_ ' dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat. Zilong memukul dahinya. "Aku baru pertama kali bertemu _elf_."

"Ini pertama kalinya kami ke Eruditio."

Senyumnya menjadi ramah. Wanita itu tersenyum mendukung. Tangannya direntangkan. "Kalau begitu, adalah suatu kewajibanku untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian di sini. _Selamat datang di Eruditio; pasti kalian akan menyukai kota ini._ "

.

* * *

.

Miya berdehem, wajahnya memanas. "Maaf."

Zilong mengangguk menerima walau sebenarnya agak risih. Diliriknya wanita yang masih menunduk, malu atas tingkahnya tadi siang. Saat ini mereka pergi mencari penginapan—pinggir kota memiliki banyak lokasi penginapan dengan harga terjangkau. Alucard mengamati peta kota untuk turis, yang mendaftari lokasi penginapan dengan detail harga per kamar untuk satu malam.

Ketiganya berhenti ke sebuah penginapan dengan identifikasi berupa kelap-kelip tulisan yang berwarna neon terang; sebuah bar yang merangkap penginapan.

"Hmm… tidakkah ini terlihat sangat… _rawan,_ atau hanya perasaanku?" ucap Miya. Matanya ia sipitkan untuk melihat situasi di dalam yang nampak dari luar jendela, ada beberapa orang yang melemparkan tinju ke wajah satu sama lain, mereka berguling di atas meja, berdiri lagi, lalu dijatuhkan dengan satu kali pukul.

"Yep. Ini terlalu rawan—Alucard, adakah tempat lain? Aku tidak menyukai tempat ini." wewangiannya tajam dan pekat yang menjeritkan alpha. Ia _benar-benar_ tidak menyukai tempat ini. "Yang sedikit lebih mahal juga tidak apa-apa, aku ada uang, ingat?"

Alucard membuka mulutnya, namun yang keluar adalah jerit kejut kecil saat pintu bar merangkap penginapan terdobrak kuat-kuat dan orang yang semula bertikai di dalam berguling keluar secara komikal. Orang itu mengaduh kesakitan. Mereka semua spontan menoleh ke mulut pintu, dan melihat seorang—

"Roger?"

Pemburu itu menaikkan alisnya. "Alucard?"

" _Nan—ummph—!"_

Mulut _elf_ kucing itu segera ditutupi oleh Miya. Pria di ambang pintu baru melangkah mendekati Alucard. Ia menyentuh lengan Alucard sambil tertawa girang. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku mulai khawatir; pikirku sehabis ini aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari Emerald Woodland." Alucard hanya mampu tersenyum miring mendengar itu.

Mereka semua diundang masuk, Miya segera berlari ke kounter untuk memesan sesuatu yang ia harap ada di sini—ia pernah memesan satu di Antoinerei, rasanya terasa sangat nikmat. Sementara Zilong tak peduli; ia bersandar pada pilar dekat pintu masuk, mengamati Alucard—ia masih sebal karena harus masuk ke _tempat ini_.

Sementara Alucard diajak untuk duduk bersama Roger di meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Alucard mengedarkan pandangannya, suasanya bar nampak nyaman dengan alunan musik yang volumenya tak memekakkan telinga. Ada sesuatu yang kurang, ia rasa. "Mana Ruby?"

Pria itu nampak murung. _"Ia tahu tentangku."_

"Oh… Roger—aku…."

"Ia mengalami _itu_ dan setelah aku kembali sadar ia sudah menghilang." Roger benar-benar merasa kehilangan, dan bingung—Alucard merasakan keinginan untuk meraih tangan pria itu, kemudian memeluknya. "Aku berharap kau bisa membantuku mencarinya."

Untuk itulah Roger ingin menariknya sebentar dari Emerald Woodland.

"Roger… aku pasti akan membantumu mencari Ruby." Balasnya. Tentu saja ia akan bantu. Pernyataan itu melukiskan senyum kecil pada wajah pemburu tersebut. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Aku sudah takut kau akan bilang tidak." Pria itu menyentuh dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong—"

Roger meraih tangan Alucard, lalu ia mendekat, berbisik, "kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan… _kau tahu_ ,"

 _Oh._

Pantas saja dari kemarin tubuhnya terasa sangat gelisah. Ia benar-benar buruk dalam menerka-nerka momen dimana ia akan masuk ke siklus _heat_. Karena biasanya… ibunya akan memberitahunya, kadang-kadang _pria itu_ atau _gadis itu_ juga akan memberitahunya sesegera mungkin. Feromon seorang omega akan berubah secara subtil kalau sudah mendekati siklusnya—biasanya hanya orang dekat yang dapat mengetahui perbedaannya.

"Kau… selama di sana tidak mendapatkan _suppressant_?"

"Aku tidak ingin memusingkan mereka dengan hal-hal yang tidak relevan dengan konflik yang mereka miliki, maaf."

Roger mendengus—tahu betul tabiat anak ini. Ia menyukai sikapnya, walau kadang-kadang sikap seperti itu mendatangkan masalah. "Beruntung aku menyimpan beberapa untukmu."

"Waah, sungguh? Terima kasih, _paman_."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

" _Om_?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Kau akan kesepian loh." Ia tertawa. Roger membuang muka. Matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan, sekali lagi, mencari Zilong—dan melihat pria itu berbincang dengan Miya, kedua berdiri dengan malas dekat kounter. Mereka nampak sangat dekat— _terlalu dekat_. Alucard merasakan perasaan ganjil di dalam dirinya.

Pria itu nampak gusar. Alucard melihatnya menggigiti kuku dan sesekali bibirnya—bibirnya semakin merah; ada darah yang mengalir. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya Alucard merasa sangat bersalah—entah mengapa.

Roger menyentuhnya. _"Kau mau kubantu?"_

Ia tersentak, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sentuhan Roger—yang dahinya berkerut heran. Rasanya sangat salah—menyesatkan, tidak baik, _alien,_ salah, salah, salah—

"Ma-maaf. Kurasa… lain waktu saja."

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun untuk sesaat. Namun, Alucard melihat kekecewaan di kilatan matanya. Meskipun begitu ia menerima penolakan itu secara baik. Lalu merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan bungkusan obat di atas meja. "Kalau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memanggilku—kapan saja, aku akan datang."

Setelah itu Nana datang mengampiri mereka. Suaranya terdengar sebal. "Nana benci orang tua! Uuuuughhh. Mereka selalu marah kalau Nana perlihatkan trik sulap—ah! Apakah Alu tertarik lihat sulap Nana?!"

Alucard keringat dingin—ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Miya. "Eh, uhm. Ma-makasih, tidak usah."

.

* * *

.

Miya menawarkan bantuannya saat ia memasuki kamar mereka dan mencium aroma manis yang adalah feromon seorang omega—kentara di udara, mengundang seorang alpha untuk datang padanya.

Ia juga menolak tawaran wanita itu, sesuatu mengganjal dalam dirinya saat ia membayangkan wanita itu di ranjang yang sama dengannya, menyentuhnya untuk membuatnya rileks—ia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat mata wanita itu tak lepas dari dirinya. Sebelum pergi, Miya tersenyum lebar. "Jangan buat kami menunggu terlalu lama, ya?"

Alucard merasa kalau kalimat itu bukan ditujukan untuk siklusnya, melainkan untuk sesuatu yang lain.

 _Sakit._

Dirinya merasa sakit—ia merasa tidur akan mendatangkan kenyamanan, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Tiap kali matanya terpejam, ia merasakan sensasi aneh merangkak di bawah kulitnya; mata seseorang terpaku padanya—instingnya memberinya isyarat, sesuatu yang tak pernah ditangkap oleh inderanya.

 _Alam bawah sadarnya tahu._

Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti.

.

* * *

.

" _Ace,_ sepertinya? Nana masih tidak mengerti tapi ini _ace_ , kan?! _"_

Pekik suara cempreng yang familiar, disertai erangan dan hentakan kecewa. Nana melompat-lompat di atas kursi saat Alucard turun, sudah membenahi diri agar terlihat segar. Namun langkahnya masih sempoyongan. Ia merasa pusing—merasa insting dan inderanya masih kelewat sensitif.

Zilong segera mengampirinya dan membantunya untuk melangkah ke meja mereka. Mereka menunggu sarapan—seperti biasa. Roger menatapnya dengan kasual, ia memiliki senyum di wajahnya, padahal baru saja tadi dikalahkan dalam permainan kartu, oleh Nana pula. "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Y-ya. Air." Ia masih grogi, benar-benar sulit mendapatkan pegangan atas kesadarannya setelah melalui _heat_ pertama tanpa orang lain yang menemaninya—rasanya intens. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melalui ini sendirian lagi. Terakhir kali, ia ditemani oleh wanita _elf_ hutan yang menunggangi smilodon—walau hanya sekali-dua kali—saat pertama kali keluar dari Nost Gal.

Ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

Pria dari Timur itu datang dengan satu botol bening berisi air. Alucard meneguknya habis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya pria itu setelah ia menyerahkan airnya pada Alucard, ekspresinya berkutat pada rasa khawatir.

"Baik." Ia terdiam. Perutnya berbunyi. Ia mengendus feromon alpha yang tak sedap menusuk penciumannya—bukan milik Roger, atau Zilong, karena keduanya tercium nikmat dalam inderanya. Ia terbatuk. Kakinya masih pegal, tenggorokannya kering, dan mata yang berkunang-kunang—oke, ia tidak merasa _baik_. "Baiklah, aku bohong. Sedikit."

Setelah itu, selagi mereka menunggu sarapan untuk tiba, sesekali Zilong membiarkan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Pria itu mengusap punggung Alucard yang tak menolak perlakuan itu—sampai jarinya naik, berfokus untuk menyentuh dan meraba tengkuknya. Ia mengeluarkan suara dengung senang secara refleks—membuatnya menoleh malu-malu untuk menatap orang yang membuatnya merasa demikian; senang. _Semoga ia tidak keberatan._ Mata mereka bertemu. Zilong tersenyum kecil padanya. Wajahnya berbinar.

Entah sejak kapan ia tak lagi merasa seperti seluruh dunia berputar di bawah kakinya.

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** udahan dulu. ada uts besok plus lagi terjangkit wb. ah, sebenernya saya mau akhirin disitu; cuma masih banyak yang ingin saya tulis (endingnya kudu mesti harus ga nyebelin oce). mata saya sakit ngebaca kalo dah banyak-banyak. pusing juga, satu chapter sebanyak ini. niatnya ini oneshot, cuma udah bener-bener pusing ngelanjutin saking panjangnya.

saya usaha ga nyampahin ini dengan jokes receh oke. yalord zilong ooc bgt—dia itu tampang security hati hello kitty disini; nanti kalo dia dah ga grumpy grgr miya ikut, terus tambah nana ikut, plus skrg ada saingannya, dia ga bakal kayak gitu kok. sekarang cuma sebel aja dia ga bisa berduaan ama alu /gampar

 _haruskah ini rate-m? diriku tak merasa ini perlu m. tapi kalo mau,_ _ **mungkin?**_ _saran pair lain?_ maaf notesnya panjang.

 _terima kasih sudah membaca!  
_

—1 April 2018, 9:04 PM, Bogor.


	2. alone together

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Zilong mengerut. Ia tahu; sentimen yang sama telah ia miliki semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu—semenjak pertama kali melihat Alucard yang sangat karib dalam naungan si pemburu. "Aku juga tidak menyukaimu." Ia menggeram—ada perasaan yang kuat, ingin menarik pria itu keluar dan berduel sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Pria itu berdehem keras. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan mengisap, lalu dihempaskan ke sembarang arah. "Aku bukan sainganmu." Katanya, saat menyadari tubuh Zilong tegang—bahasa tubuhnya siap untuk menerjang. Insting primitifnya terasa lebih dominan, apalagi dengan menghilangnya Miya, omega yang seharusnya mampu meredam naluri persaingan di antara dua alpha. "Aku tidak akan mengklaimnya. _Kau_ yang kutakutkan akan melakukan _itu._ "

Mendengar itu, Zilong menghela napas dengan kasar. Napasnya sejak kapan ia tahan—ia berhenti mendengar pada kalimat pertama.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya." Adalah peringatan yang diberikan pemburu itu. "Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan langsung membunuhmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia tak menunggu balasan dan pergi meninggalkan Zilong sendirian, dengan pikirannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka pergi dari Eruditio untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh para ilmuwan di sana. Menjelajahi kontinen yang sebelumnya tak pernah dipijaki, tempat dimana klan Shura yang legendaris berdiam.

Zilong memiliki firasat buruk—tapi ia tidak menyuarakannya.

.

* * *

immaculate deception

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

.

 **2:** alone together

 **warning:** hint lancelot/gusion, martis/alu.

 **note:** aturan ini berhenti di sini. tapi karena ada berita adeknya zilong bakal rilis, jadi saya merasa BUTUH untuk menulis bocah itu. dan saya jadi ga yakin kapan bakal kelar ini, saya mulai sreg nulis omegaverse soalnya.

 **note2:** daerah di sini benar-benar ada di canon-nya? referensi dari event bane's treasure.

* * *

.

Zilong mendorongnya—ia tak sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang menerjangnya. Ada sebilah pisau yang membelah udara nyaris menyentuh tubuhnya. Saat Zilong melihat dirinya tidak apa-apa, ia berbalik, tombaknya kuat dalam genggamannya seraya kakinya melangkah mengampiri ruang bayangan di antara dua pohon yang tak mampu diraih cahaya bulan.

Ia mengibaskan debu yang tertinggal di mantelnya, lalu mengikuti Zilong pelan-pelan.

Ada deru napas seseorang, patah-patah, lemah. Orang dalam bayangan itu terisak—Alucard mengendus udara, mendapati aroma pikat darah—ia terluka, parah, sepertinya. Zilong juga sepertinya menyadari ini, karena tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Untuk beberapa lamanya ia melirik ke Alucard, seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk maju dan melihat situasinya.

Alucard menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya setengah merendahkan—namun pria itu tak menganggap candaannya. Ia bergumam, "Kau membosankan." Sambil melangkah mendekat.

Ia melihat seorang laki-laki, tertunduk lesu bersandar pada pohon. Ada luka tebas panjang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi—berapa lama ia di sini, dalam situasi demikian? Kelopak matanya yang dipejamkan terbuka pelan-pelan. Mata mereka bertemu, pria itu menghela napas.

"Akhir… nya," Gumamnya. Suaranya pelan—ia tak ingin didengar. Tangannya ia letakkan pada perutnya—mungkin ia menekan-nekan pada awalnya, namun berhenti berusaha saat tubuhnya menjadi kelewat lemas karena darah yang terus-menerus mengalir dari lukanya—atau karena ia merasa itu adalah upaya sia-sia?

Ia mengampiri pria itu.

Namun terhenti sejenak saat ia mencium feromon familiar yang menggantung di udara, bersanding bersama dengan aroma dedaunan dan tanah. Alucard berbalik untuk melihat Zilong membuang muka— _ia tahu_ , ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, pada orang itu; itulah sebabnya ia tak mendekat.

Mendekat berarti masalah.

Samar-samar ada yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Seperti seorang alpha—tapi tak ada alpha di sini selain Zilong—ia terpisah dari Roger, Miya dan Nana beberapa saat lalu, saat—

"Hei… bantu…."

Alucard tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bertelut di samping pria itu dan mengamati lukanya—tapi matanya tak bisa berhenti melihat luka gigit di lehernya yang terekspos, di permukaan kulit tipis yang dekat dengan nadinya.

Ia meraung kesakitan, namun tetap menorehkan senyum pada Alucard. "Syukurlah kau… yang menemu… kanku—"

"Sesuatu mendekat." Potong Zilong.

Seketika pria itu terbelalak. Ada rasa takut yang luar biasa dari pancaran matanya. Alucard ingin bertanya, namun niatnya ia urungkan. Untuk sekarang, ia harus membantu pria itu dan mencarikannya tempat yang aman. Ia membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya mendekati Zilong—temannya mendengus tak senang, sedangkan pria lainnya meronta, tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan alpha lain selain _miliknya_ —Alucard tahu persis perasaan itu; ia menggumamkan maaf, karena ia tak memiliki banyak opsi.

Zilong mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang. Aku tak menginginkanmu."

Matanya melirik Alucard.

Alucard mengangguk kecil dan mereka berjalan lurus, Zilong memimpin langkah mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju perangkap.

.

* * *

.

Mereka bertiga dituntun dan diletakkan bersama-sama dengan tahanan yang lain—Roger dan Nana, sedangkan Miya berdiri memunggungi mereka semua, matanya menatap lurus pria di atas takhta itu, tajam, tangannya yang dibelenggu bergerak gelisah ingin meraih busurnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada tubuh beberapa orang yang Alucard kenali sebagai ilmuwan yang ikut bersama mereka, tergeletak kaku tak bernyawa. Masih _baru._

Miya tak menoleh ke belakangnya, alisnya menukik turun saat mencium darah dan feromon omega yang sekarat dan membutuhkan pelampiasan atas nafsunya yang sudah memuncak—lebih dari itu, ada samar-samar sakit dan kehilangan—seorang alpha, dirampas darinya. Miya mengangkat kepalanya saat mengidentifikasi stress yang diproduksi omega asing itu; membawanya kemari mengulang lagi apa yang telah ia lalui.

"Kau… benar-benar biadab." Ucapnya, akhirnya. Banyak hinaan yang ingin ia katakan, namun semuanya tak mampu menggambarkan seberapa bajingan orang ini. " _Ia_ tidak seharusnya disini. Apa yang kau lakukan pada—"

Orang itu tertawa mendengar ocehan Miya. "Aku tidak menyukai perempuan yang banyak omong dan tak tahu kodratnya—bawa ia pergi."

" _Kau tidak bisa—!"  
_

Namun para penjaga itu cepat, mereka menyeret Miya pergi keluar dari takhta, meskipun wanita _elf_ itu menendang dan mengayunkan tangannya. Nana—yang semula hanya terisak menahan tangisnya—meneriaki Miya dan tangisnya semakin deras. Roger menyentuh puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkannya, di sampingnya, Zilong mendecih. Pandangannya tertuju pada busur milik Miya, lalu ia mengedarkan visualnya, hendak mencari celah untuk mengeluarkan mereka semua dari situasi ini.

Alucard menoleh ke sampingnya. Pria itu menunduk, berusaha mengatur napasnya—walau ia kewalahan. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan pria itu, memberikan usapan ringan untuk menenangkannya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja— _semua akan baik-baik saja_."

"Kau… hah… tidak tahu… itu…."

"Tidak, aku tahu, karena—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang menjambak rambutnya dan memaksanya berdiri. Alucard merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang paling berkuasa di dalam ruangan itu. "Dan… apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Ia balas menatap tajam, tak ingin terintimidasi olehnya. "Sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik darimu."

Ia menerima tamparan keras di pipinya—panas, rasanya. Pria itu tak setengah-setengah; ia memukul dengan sekuat tenaga. Alucard mulai ketakutan membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya seandainya ia bicara seperti tadi lagi.

Tapi ia mengingat Miya dan pikir, mungkin… bila orang ini dibuat jengkel setengah mati… mungkin ia akan dibawa ke tempat yang sama dengan Miya.

"Kau juga, ya?" ia terkekeh—seperti baru saja menerima tantangan. "Hah, padahal aku mulai menyukai omega seperti kalian—apakah kalian semua selalu serampangan dan memiliki sifat pembangkang?" orang itu mendongakkan kepala Alucard—bola matanya yang keunguan seolah menatap tembus sampai ke hatinya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada salahnya menjawab, kan?

Ia membiarkan matanya memandang ke belakang sepersekian detik, melihat Roger yang jari-jarinya berkutat gelisah, berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari belenggu itu. Mulutnya bergerak, bisik-bisik pada Zilong di sampingnya yang menunduk, entah seperti apa emosi yang ada di wajanya. Nana merangkak mendekati omega asing itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Matanya kembali pada pria itu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau yang memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, _alpha_?" ujarnya sinis—namun ia menyadari kesalahannya saat melihat mata pria itu terpaku intensif padanya, berkilat dengan keinginan yang sangat Alucard kenali—keinginan primal untuk _memiliki_.

Napasnya tercekat, wajahnya terasa terbakar saat mata pria itu tak lepas dari dirinya. Ia pelan-pelan mengangkat kakinya untuk mundur setengah langkah, namun pinggangnya ditahan, dan ia ditarik mendekati tubuh lawannya. "Rasanya kita belum selesai bicara, _manis._ "

" _Lepas."_

Pintanya—atau, bukan dia. Itu bukan suaranya. Alucard memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat beberapa anak buah pria tersebut telah memasang ancang-ancang menyerang, dengan mata tombak yang diarahkan pada Zilong. Tangan kawannya terkepal di pangkuannya, menahan sesuatu.

Hati kecilnya tahu pria itu akan melawan.

.

* * *

.

"…kau apakan mereka?"

Tanyanya pada Martis—pria itu, raja dari kaum Shura yang ditakutkan oleh banyak kalangan. Kaum pengembara dalam pengasingan, menakutkan, mematikan. Alucard pikir mereka hanyalah isapan jempol—seperti bangsa yang dapat menelan cahaya yang historinya tertulis di museum yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama dengan gadis itu.

Ia dipersilakan duduk di atas sofa merah beludru yang—sangat nyaman, kalau boleh terkejut. Alucard pikir mereka tidak memiliki _kelas;_ barbar. Mungkin tidur di atas batu di dalam gua, memakan kelelawar dan berburu beruang.

Heh.

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan dan meletakkan secangkir minuman di hadapannya—ia tak akan meminumnya, pasti racun. Tapi aromanya yang hangat membuat tubuhnya mendekat untuk melihat apa minuman yang ditawarkan. Hanya teh—warnanya hijau bening, mengingatkannya pada minuman yang sering diberikan padanya sehabis _heat_ kala ia berada di Nost Gal.

"Minumlah."

Martis mengampirinya dan mengusap pipinya lembut—ia menggeram kecil, tak senang. Tangannya ia angkat, masih terikat dan tak bisa leluasa bergerak. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, _ini_ bukan tradisi manusia untuk menyambut tamu."

Tangannya segera dilepaskan, pria itu cukup hati-hati—besinya ia angkat perlahan tanpa sedikitpun mengenai kulitnya. Ada berkas kemerahan yang melingkari tangannya meskipun ia tidak begitu lama dibelenggu. Pria itu mengusapnya lembut.

" _Terima kasih."_

Kata Alucard, dengan penekanan di tiap silabel.

Seraya ia melayangkan tinju pada leher pria itu dan menendang perutnya.

* * *

Zilong dilemparkan ke ruang tahanan yang lembab, tetapi ia dapat menghela napas lega saat melihat Miya menangkapnya, kondisinya tak jauh lebih buruk dari terakhir dilihat.

"Mana Alu…?" adalah yang pertama keluar dari mulut wanita itu—ia tahu prioritasnya. "K… kau diapakan oleh mereka?" merujuk pada tubuhnya yang terluka parah dengan beberapa luka tebas yang menghiasi kulitnya. Miya mendekati wajahnya, Zilong memejamkan matanya. Ada luka lebam dan memar, hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar.

Roger menyusul, bersama dengan omega itu dan Nana yang menjerit keras-keras saat ia dijebloskan. Sikutnya lecet saat ia bergesekan dengan bebatuan. Tangisnya makin menjadi, namun karena suatu hal yang lain—karena saat ini ia bersama Miya, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik—tapi tetap saja _sakit._

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Miya?" gumam Roger, ia berdiri dan mendatangi Nana untuk menyumpal mulutnya. Anak itu terisak, tak lagi merengek—namun ia kembali menjerit saat Roger melepaskan. Kedutan muncul di wajahnya. "Kita harus pergi dari sini."

"Tidak… kita harus menangani lukanya… Nana pasti bisa… kan?" Volumenya kecil; matanya berkaca miris. Deru napas pria itu semakin melemah tiap detiknya. "Jangan… berisik. Kita harus bisa mengatasi ini—sebelum… sebelum _orang itu_ tahu—aku tidak ingin membangunkannya dan memberitahunya kalau—"

* * *

Alucard mendesis, sakit kala punggungnya mengantam dinding, tangannya ditahan dalam cengkeraman kuat yang pastinya akan menyisakan bekas. Wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti, ia membuang pandangannya saat melihat amarah pada mata sang raja. Dalam hati ia tersenyum—mungkin dengan ini ia dapat disatukan dengan yang lainnya dan mereka dapat menyusun siasat untuk kabur.

Oh, dan ia akan meminta Roger untuk tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh meskipun nilainya cukup lumayan— _sangat besar_ sampai-sampai nominal itu terhitung absurd, dan nominal itu pula yang membawakannya ke situasi absurd ini, dengan raja dari kaum Shura yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke nadi lehernya, berusaha merasakan feromonnya, lebih kuat dibanding yang sudah ia kecap samar melalui peluhnya.

Tubuhnya membatu—ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, saat pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia berhenti bernapas—rasanya seperti melalui sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ingat dari masa lalunya, di ruang sempit yang gelap, darahnya diisap untuk memuaskan _mereka_ yang—

"Tenanglah sedikit, _omega_."

Ia tidak bisa merasa tenang, sesak, ia _tidak mau_ —matanya mulai terasa panas, meleleh, mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya—ia menjerit, lantang, berharap sampai ke mereka—ke Miya, Roger, ah, _Zilong_ —

* * *

Zilong membuka matanya—feromon omega dalam _heat-_ nya beraduk dengan milik seorang alpha yang tak pernah ia endus sebelumnya. Roger dan Miya di sampingnya, Nana dipangku oleh Miya yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya, entah untuk menenangkan Nana atau dirinya sendiri. _Elf_ cilik itu nampak kelelahan, matanya terpejam dan ia mendengkur lemas.

Ia berusaha mengeluarkan imej dua orang sedang—ah, makanya mereka berdua dekat-dekat dengannya, berusaha melingkupi satu sama lain dengan feromon yang sudah familiar, mencari distraksi atas ketidaknyamanan mereka. Roger sesekali membuang muka, ia menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangannya yang lain. Miya memejamkan matanya, _berpura-pura_ merasa nyaman, meskipun hidungnya sesekali mendengus terganggu.

Wanita _elf_ itu mengusap puncak kepala Nana. "Nana menyembuhkanmu—tapi mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit kesakitan… ia belum terbiasa dengan sihirnya, jadi prosesnya agak kikuk."

Tubuhnya terasa ringan, tak lagi kesakitan—sedikit, pada bagian dada, ia bisa mengatasi itu. Miya tersenyum ke arahnya, walau wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat untuk kawannya yang lain, yang terpisah dari mereka.

"Kalian mendengarnya…?" ada sesuatu yang tidak beres—ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Seperti sebuah peluang yang ia sia-siakan—lebih buruk, sesuatu sedang terjadi dan ia merasakan ketidakmampuannya untuk melawan—apapun itu ia tidak menyukai ini, mengusiknya tiada henti. Miya bergerak mendekatinya. "Kita harus keluar dari sini—kita harus… membantu _nya_."

Roger mengangguk mendengar itu, tapi Miya menautkan alisnya. "Kita tak memiliki apapun saat ini. Jangan gegabah, Zilong."

"Kita akan kehilangan Alucard kalau kita hanya diam disini tanpa melakukan perlawanan, _elf._ "

Hal itu tak segera dibalas olehnya. Miya menunduk, ia menorehkan senyum tipis pada bibirnya—ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya.

* * *

Wajanya dibenamkan pada leher Martis saat disadari napasnya tak karuan dan ia menangis— _panik_. Martis berusaha menenangkannya dengan memanfaatkan feromon dominan alpha-nya. Tapi Alucard tak dapat sepenuhnya tenang. Napasnya masih memburu dan pupilnya mengecil, pikirannya hanyalah gambaran abstrak dan ia tak bisa merasa tidak takut pada apa yang tak ia ketahui. Di tengah kesadarannya yang simpang-siur—kembali saat ia tak panik karena terlalu diracuni oleh feromon alpha yang menenangkannya, pergi saat ia sadar yang membuatnya _nyaman_ adalah _alpha ini_ —ia bertanya di antara isakan, "Apa… maumu…?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" ia tertawa—Alucard membenci suaranya. Ia membenci ini—ia seharusnya melawan tapi tangannya lemas; dirinya serasa tak berdaya dan kepalanya berputar-putar, mabuk karena penciumannya ditenggelamkan oleh feromon alpha. "Aku menginginkanmu. Kupikir aku lebih menyukai _elf_ itu sebagai _pengantin_ ku; berani, kuat—tapi saat mendengarmu memanggilku demikian, aku… hah—aku ingin kau melakukannya lagi dan lagi."

Ia tahu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini—itulah sebabnya ia di bawa kemari. Alucard tak melihatnya pertama kali, namun saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat sebuah ranjang besar di sisi ruangan, dan ia berpikir kalau orang ini akan melakukan apa yang paling tak ingin dilakukan padanya—ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

Suara ibunya terngiang—ia tidak boleh diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia bukan _properti_ milik siapapun, diperlakukan seenaknya dan—

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, sayang." Katanya, seolah kalimat itu memberikan validasi atas apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Tapi kalau kau keras kepala seperti ini, aku terpaksa harus bermain kasar."

Ada banyak umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan dari mulutnya— _oh, ini tidak cukup kasar?_ —tapi ia terlalu takut pada konsekuensinya. Belum melanjutkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia disadarkan saat tubuhnya diangkat, lalu dihempaskan ke ranjang.

Pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Alucard. "Aku tidak akan memerkosamu, kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Kami memiliki tradisi sendiri untuk momen seperti ini; kami bukan monster." Ia merangkak, tubuh Alucard ia kekang dengan kedua tangannya. Alucard memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan kepala ranjang—benar-benar terdesak, ia akan mati disini—ah, suara ibunya terngiang di kepalanya saat Martis mendekatinya, seringainya lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang siap untuk menggigit.

"Aku hanya akan… ah, _menandaimu_ —tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menginginkanmu."

Ia meringis ngeri saat Martis mengatakan demikian, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

* * *

"Tuan, bolehkah Nana ke kamar kecil?"

Tak jauh di belakangnya, Miya memanjatkan doa dan litani puji-pujian untuk Dewa-nya, berharap sampai dan ia dipinjamkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini semua, hingga ia mendapatkan kembali busur pusakanya. Ia harap masih ada; tergeletak tak jauh dari takhta sang raja yang akan ia bunuh seandainya ia melakukan macam-macam pada temannya, _sesama omega—_ solidaritas, Miya sudi membunuh seluruh kaum Shura untuk membantu Alucard, meskipun ia tahu ia tak sepadan dengan mereka.

Zilong pun sepertinya demikian. Roger mengguncang bahunya—ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya, sedari tadi wajahnya mengerut tak karuan. Deru napasnya kasar seperti ia menahan amarahnya—Miya tahu kenapa.

Nana dipukul dengan batang tombak oleh orang yang menjaga sel. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu merengek pada Miya.

Mereka tak bisa mendapatkan celah—padahal kunci berada pada sipir itu. Sangat dekat, terlalu sulit. Nana ingin menggunakan sihirnya untuk mentransformasi sipir itu—tapi ia tidak berani karena takut pada kemungkinan ia akan dipindahkan ke suatu tempat yang lain, jauh dari Miya dan yang lainnya.

Tak ada jalan, Zilong harus bertanya pada dua orang lainnya—mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak… apakah ia akan hidup dengan perasaan tak enak ini seumur hidupnya? Pelan-pelan ia mengampiri mereka—berusaha nampak kecil, tak ingin dianggap menginvasi teritori milik alpha lainnya yang saat ini bersandar pada dinding, kepala omega-nya pada pangkuannya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Mulainya. Pria itu menggeram tak senang, tapi ia menahan diri. Karena apa yang Zilong katakan benar. Ia sudah muak ditahan seperti ini layaknya binatang liar. "Ada masukan?"

Pria itu nampak berpikir. Akhirnya ia membuka mulut. Katanya, perlahan, "Ya… ada, sebenarnya…."

.

* * *

.

Ia berusaha mengingat Roger—tapi tak pernah ia mendapat perlakuan sekasar ini. Ia membayangkan Zilong—apakah pria itu akan memperlakukanya sekasar ini? Ia berusaha menggantikan imej Martis dengan sosok yang familiar, untuk meringankan beban mentalnya.

Pakaiannya dilepas dengan paksa, hingga bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos, dibaringkan datar di atas ranjang. Tangannya di tahan di atas kepalanya, Martis—yang kini memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Alucard—meraih dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat, tidak ada bekas gigitan pada lehernya yang seharusnya ada seandainya omega telah dimiliki oleh _orang lain._

"Aku yang pertama, eh?" ia menyeringai, tak sabar ingin membenamkan taringnya pada omega di bawahnya.

"Kau… akan menjadi yang terakhir… juga… heh." Katanya, pada sang raja—seringainya semakin lebar; akhirnya omega ini melihat apa yang ingin ia perlihatkan. Tapi ia berhenti saat Alucard melanjutkan, katanya. "Aku akan mem… bunuh diriku sendiri seandainya kau—ah—"

Ia ditampar—lalu wajahnya dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan bola mata indigo milik Martis—ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat, mendesis tertahan. "Kau juga tidak bisa memahami situasimu, ya? Ahh—tidak apa, aku penyabar." Katanya. "Aku akan mengajarimu untuk mengerti situasimu; kau, seorang omega, bersama seorang alpha yang menginginkanmu sebagai pengant—"

Sebilah tombak dihunuskan pada tubuhnya sebelum ia sempat selesai berbicara. Alucard membuka matanya dan melihat Zilong di belakang tubuh kokoh sang raja, mengertakkan giginya, tangannya gemetaran memegang gagang tombaknya—tubuh orang ini terlalu keras, seperti yang ia duga dari seorang Shura, apalagi rajanya. Pria itu tidak dapat melancarkan serangan balik, Zilong menendangnya hingga ia terguling jatuh, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri dan memosisikan Alucard di belakang tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Martis mengerang kesakitan—ia menolak untuk mati. Gigih untuk terus hidup. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi, seolah tidak ada luka besar menganga di perutnya sehabis dihunuskan tombak.

Mata Zilong masih terpaku pria itu dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh—sesuatu yang hatinya sangat, _sangat_ banggakan. Tapi ia tahu tidak bisa membiarkan Zilong melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya—ia tidak akan bisa. _Ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri_ ; pria Shura itu terlalu kuat.

"Zilong… ayo kita pergi dari sini." ajaknya, pelan, setengah memohon. Apapun untuk membuat pria itu sadar kalau instingnya telah membajak pemikiran rasionalnya. Zilong bergeming—Alucard mulai khawatir, dilihatnya tangan pria itu mengepal kuat-kuat, bola matanya menyempit—dan Alucard kali ini sadar kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia urungkan; _Zilong benar-benar, sangat ingin, membunuh Shura itu._

Ia menyentuh punggung tangan pria itu dengan lembut, lalu bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Zilong—ia harus melakukan sesuatu. "Zilong, _ayo pergi_." Ia mengucapkan dengan nada persuasif yang tak biasa ia lakukan; ia tidak pernah dekat dengan akar omega-nya, namun sepertinya ia masih memiliki sentuhan itu. Pria itu berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh ke Alucard. "Aku… aku baik-baik saja."

Sementara itu Martis terkekeh melihat determinasi Alucard. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, omega." Ujarnya, dan melangkah semakin dekat. "Kau milikku."

Zilong menggeram tak senang. _"Ia bukan milikmu."_

Tidak lama kemudian sang raja berhenti melangkah saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di mulut pintu—Miya ada di sana, dengan busur yang terangkat tinggi, matanya tidak main-main akan memanah Martis. Ia tertawa. "Kau menyebut dirimu seorang alpha? Kau bahkan tak bisa menghadapiku seorang diri untuk melindunginya." Ia menyentuh luka di tubuhnya; masih mengalirkan darah segar, dan nampak tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. "Pengecut."

Alucard tak sempat menghentikan Zilong yang bergerak tanpa ada indikasi ia akan melakukannya; menerjang pria lainnya dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat—Alucard meringis sedikit, mendengar bunyi seperti tulang yang retak.

Saat itulah ia merasa kaku.

Ia tidak tahu, tapi saat itu wajahnya berbinar, hingga Miya meneriakinya pun, ia tak bisa menahan hatinya yang terasa sangat gembira saat itu, saat melihat Zilong dan Shura itu bertarung melawan satu sama lain—dengan tangan kosong, hingga mereka babak belur, berusaha memperebutkan dominasi atas seorang omega, _dirinya_ —instingnya merasa sangat, _sangat puas_ —

Ah.

Ia harus menghentikan ini, sepertinya.

Tapi ia _tidak ingin_ —kepingan kecil dalam dirinya ingin melihat _Zilong_ keluar sebagai pemenang.

.

* * *

.

"Tidurlah denganku."

Alucard tersedak di tengah lamunannya—demikian pula Roger dan Miya, sedangkan Nana menatap polos ke arah Alucard lalu memekik, _'Nana juga mau tidur dengan Alucard!'_

Belum genap satu minggu sejak insiden itu, mereka telah kembali ke Eruditio—bersama dengan dua orang lainnya, yang mengatakan mereka berasal dari negeri di sebelah barat danau Moniyan, dan hendak bertolak untuk pulang; _hanya mereka berdua._

Alucard membelalakkan matanya ke arah Zilong, ia mengusap bibirnya yang mengalirkan saliva karena beberapa milisekon kehilangan kendali saking terkejutnya. "A—maaf…?"

Roger memelototi pria itu, tidak senang dengan ajakan yang ia utarakan seperti mengatakan ' _Aku habis makan es krim tadi siang'_. _Elf_ itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menatap Zilong tajam, ingin penjelasan atas perkataannya.

Padahal Alucard pikir Zilong adalah orang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Masih memerah padam karena malu, wajahnya ia telungkupkan pada telapak tangannya. Ia tidak salah dengar. _Memalukan, tidak sopan._ Tapi entah kenapa… sesuatu di dalam dirinya beriak riuh, girang—hati kecilnya tidak keberatan menyambut tawaran itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Tidak, tidak boleh.

Ia tidak boleh karena—

 _Kenapa?_

"Bukan _tidur_ seperti itu—berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan itu." Zilong mendecih, ia balas menatap risih pada tiap orang disekitarnya. "Tidur—seperti tidur biasa. Dengan pakaian. _Tanpa aneh-aneh_."

"Dan… apa motifmu mengajak Alucard…?" Roger bertanya, matanya dipicingkan pada pria lainnya. Miya mulai dapat merasakan tensi yang kuat beradu di antara mereka berdua—oh, tidak. Miya tahu betul insting protektif Roger sedang beraksi untuk melindungi salah satu orang-nya, auranya berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Zilong untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya, namun pria lainnya tak gentar.

" _Aku hanya ingin."_ Balasnya singkat, tanpa memperjelas. Roger membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi Zilong tak lagi menatapnya, dan beralih pada Alucard yang membuang pandangannya, gugup menatap sorot mata intensif pria lainnya. "Ayo, Alucard."

"Ti-tidak—uhm, sebentar." Alis pria itu terangkat sebelah—seperti baru saja mendengar penolakan pada suatu hal besar yang ia tawarkan. Alucard tetap tak memertemukan matanya dengan milik Zilong. "Kau… kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau…? Aku… maaf—ini tidak seperti Zilong yang kukenal."

Ia tidak menyadari seberapa kikuk suara dan gelagatnya—Miya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, helaan napasnya terdengar. Selucu itukah suaranya? Mungkin saat ini wajahnya merah padam, makanya Nana tertawa. Pria itu mendengus. "Itu artinya kau tidak benar-benar mengenaliku."

.

* * *

.

Roger dengan sangat tidak senang menatap punggung kedua pria itu saat mereka memasuki ruangan yang disewa oleh Zilong untuk menginap satu-dua malam. Heran dia, darimana Zilong bisa memiliki uang sebanyak itu? Ia bahkan diberikan kamar sendiri, berpisah dengan Nana dan Miya yang mengambil kamar tepat di sebelahnya agar _ia tidak kesepian._

Ia tidak senang, tapi apa boleh buat—yang bersangkutan setuju, walau sepertinya setengah hati. Ia bukan ayahnya, jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidup anak itu.

Oh, ya, omong-omong soal ayahnya, sudahkah ia menemukan petunjuk mengenai ayahnya selama perjalanan ini? Roger ingat betul anak itu mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin mengetahui tentang ayahnya—tidak ada yang mengetahui nasib ayahnya dari tempatnya berasal—hidupkah, atau matikah? Tahukah ia kalau ibunya menderita selama ia menghilang? _Tahukah ia kalau istrinya telah mati?—_ ia mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk menampar ayah sialannya yang meninggalkan dia dan ibunya, kebingungan dan kesepian.

Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti, kalau Zilong tak terus-menerus menempel pada Alucard kemanapun anak itu pergi.

.

* * *

.

Ia meletakkan pedangnya di atas kursi, dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Ruangan itu cukup nyaman. Ada jendela yang menghadap jalanan, Alucard bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di bawah, tidak takut pada kegelapan malam, mata mereka berkutat pada ponsel canggih yang ia tak ketahui bagaimana mekanismenya—ia tidak mengerti mengapa layarnya sangat lebar dan tak memiliki tombol-tombol angka seperti _ponsel_ yang ia miliki dulu di Nost Gal.

(Kata kunci _dulu_ ; Alucard tidak bisa menggunakannya, meski sudah diajari ratusan kali.)

Di belakangnya, Zilong menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Ini… ini pertama kalinya—ia merasa gugup, tapi juga… _senang_. Tidur bersama orang lain, di luar siklus _heat-_ nya. Terakhir ia bersama Miya, yang juga seorang omega seperti dirinya. Itu juga karena ia membantu _elf_ tersebut. Saat ini ia tidak sedang membutuhkan alpha untuk mengurusinya, dan ia akan tidur bersama Zilong. Ia bergidik penuh antisipasi membayangkan dirinya bersama pria itu—ia tidak tahu apa yang memicu perasaan senang ini.

"Kau melamun."

Alucard mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Zilong sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Alucard, mengguncangnya lembut. Setelah Alucard disadarkan dari lamunannya, ia dituntun naik ke atas ranjang—ia terhenti sebentar, tangannya ia tarik dari Zilong.

"Gugup?" tanyanya, saat melihat Alucard memucat—entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku tidak akan meenyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau—kau hanya perlu berbaring di sampingku."

" _Bukan_ —aku… ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hanya saja… ah—kenapa kau… ingin…?"

Ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapan itu—ini ide buruk. Zilong terdiam, matanya terpaku pada Alucard, dan turun ke jari-jarinya yang gelisah. Ia tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini, sesuatu yang Zilong apresiasi dengan senyuman.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku kau aman, bersamaku." Ucapnya.

Sebenarnya karena ia tak menyukai Alucard dengan feromon Shura itu—masih tertinggal pada kulitnya, pada pakaiannya. Pekat, tajam—mengusiknya tiada henti. Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi pada akhirnya, nalurinya tersinggung dengan itu semua, dan ia perlu mengambil tindakan untuk menyudahi perasaan yang seolah mencabik harga dirinya.

Kilat matanya ragu-ragu, ia enggan berpaling dari Zilong saat tubuhnya pelan-pelan diposisikan untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, bersama dengan Zilong. Alucard menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Zilong tersenyum miring, Alucard mengangguk.

Mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi saat mulai merangkak naik ke atas kasur, mencari posisi nyaman untuk melalui malam.

Akhirnya, posisi nyaman itu ditemukan dengan Alucard memeluk Zilong, hidung alpha itu mengendus nadi leher Alucard, sesekali mengusapnya mesra—ia tidak melawan, tangannya membelai lembut surai panjang pria itu, mendorongnya untuk terus melakukan itu.

Ia tidak menyukai ini— _rasanya terlalu intim;_ rasanya seperti ia mencuri sesuatu yang bukan haknya.

Tapi ia tidak mampu menolak; ia ingin terus-menerus bersama Zilong di sini, seperti ini.

 _Nyaman._

.

* * *

.

Ia merasa seperti tenggelam.

Kepalanya terasa ringan, sesuatu menariknya jauh ke dalam—

"Alucard."

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, punggung tangannya mengusap sisi bibirnya saat matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Tangannya yang lain ingin menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak. Zilong masih mendekapnya erat, ada senyum tipis terukir pada bibirnya.

Alucard mendorong Zilong sedikit menjauh darinya. "Pagi."

Hal itu dibalas dengan pria lainnya yang menyingkirkan rambut yang mengalangi wajahnya, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Lalu irisnya ditatap lurus, dengan kemilau yang seolah menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak hingga. Alucard menyukai itu—ia merasa sangat spesial. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di dadanya, ia tertawa kecil. Membuat pipi lawannya sedikit memerah.

"Ayo, bangun." Ajaknya. Walau setengah hati—ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kehangatan ini. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ini semua, dan menanggalkan apa yang telah Zilong pinjam padanya—hangat, dengan sentuhan yang terasa seperti rumah, menenangkannya, menyenangkannya—rasanya seperti ibunya, dengan feromon alpha sebagai tambahannya. _Ayahnya?_

Apapun itu, ia merasa lengkap—ia merasa terpenuhi.

"Aku malas." Kata Zilong.

"Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa." Alucard memainkan helaian rambut Zilong di antara kedua jarinya. "Kau biasanya bangun lebih dulu."

Pria itu mengangguk, mengiyakan tapi tidak bergerak untuk melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari—membangunkan yang lainnya. Ah, mungkin mereka juga sudah bangun. Rasanya tadi ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi ia tidak peduli karena terlalu fokus pada Zilong, dan dirinya yang masih melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh satu sama lain.

"Kemana setelah ini?"

"Kau ingin pergi?" ia bertanya, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Aku berencana untuk mengikuti Roger dulu sebelum pergi ke… ah. Moniyan. Kau tahu kan, soal Ruby?"

Zilong mengangguk. Moniyan… berarti mereka dapat bertemu lagi dengan kedua pasangan muda itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu, kemanapun yang kau inginkan. Ingat kan?"

Ia tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya—Zilong mengecup keningnya, penuh afeksi. Alucard tidak terbiasa dengan gestur itu—ia terkekeh, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

* * *

.

Miya tidak bisa berhenti menatap leher Alucard—ia menyadarinya, makanya saat Zilong dan Roger berdebat tentang tujuan mereka selanjutnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengetahui apa yang wanita _elf_ itu pikirkan.

"Hmm, ah! Tidak." Balasnya. Di belakang mereka, Nana mulai melompat, menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan jamur besar yang bekerja seperti trampolin, lalu memanjat ke bahu Roger—ia mendesis ke Zilong saat Zilong bilang mereka bisa mencari di Nost Gal; mungkin Ruby ke sana—dan lagi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencari ke sana, tapi itu terlalu jauh. Mereka bisa mampir ke pulau Carp—hanya satu pelabuhan dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Aku hanya… penasaran."

Kakinya melangkah mendekat, ia menjinjit sedikit, agar tingginya sedikit di atas bahu Alucard, yang menyondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang. Wanita itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kekecewaan. "Ia tidak menggigitmu?"

Alucard terdiam—wajahnya hampa menatap Miya, masih meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia salah dengar, dan Miya hanya salah ucap. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, sadar kalau Miya benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan, dan Alucard tidak salah dengar.

"Ti-tidak? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan— _dengannya_?" ia berbisik, histeris. Miya memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin bingung. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan seperti ini—ia masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan itu, demi apapun! Seorang alpha hanya akan menghambat masa mudanya—tapi mungkin… Zilong….

Ia menggeleng. Kuat-kuat. Tidak, jangan berpikir itu—Zilong terlalu baik untuk dirinya. Mah, maksudnya Zilong tidak mungkin mau dengannya—

 _Tapi bukankah itu artinya kau mau, dengannya?_ Hatinya berbisik. Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya.

 _Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan… pikiran seperti ini sangat tidak sen—_

"Alucard, pelan-pelan. Tarik napas." Ucap Roger dengan nada khas yang digunakan untuk membuat kakinya sedikit gemetar, gatal untuk menyanjungkan seorang alpha yang ia hormati. Ia melakukannya, satu, dua, satu, dua; lalu menggumamkan terima kasih pada Roger, saat debaran jantungnya sudah mereda.

Zilong memukul Miya, kecil. "Berhenti mengganggunya."

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, Zilong." _Elf_ itu menjulurkan lidahnya, Nana pun mengikuti tak lama. "Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan ingin kemana sehabis ini? Aku dan Alucard sudah memikirkan, tapi kalian mungkin memiliki tujuan yang lebih bagus."

"Kita… _mungkin_ … akan pergi ke Carp."

.

* * *

.

Tidak ada yang menarik di Carp, atau tiga kota-pulau lainnya yang mereka kunjungi.

Tidak ada Ruby, tidak ada iblis yang bisa ia interogasi. Mungkin sisi baik dari petualangan mereka adalah Miya dan Nana yang terus mengantisipasi apa yang akan mereka lihat saat tiba di kota dan negeri baru.

Seperti saat ini. Alucard menggumamkan sesal karena ia terpisah dari Miya, Roger, dan Zilong saat ketiganya sibuk mengejar Nana yang berlarian kesana-kemari, takjub melihat kota besar Alaghat dengan segala kemajuan teknologi dan eksterior bangunan di dalamnya. Ia seharusnya tidak lengah, tahu begini ia tinggal di satu titik dan menunggu mereka kembali dengan Nana yang diseret paksa untuk tidak berbuat ulah.

Ia berlari naik ke dataran yang tinggi, hendak melihat pemandangan kota dari atas, mencari temannya.

Sampai di sana, ia terhenti untuk menyaksikan bulan yang—entah mengapa—nampak sangat lebih besar. Di sana, seorang anak perempuan berdiri dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, seperti mendekat untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari bulan. Anak itu berbalik—lalu terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia berlari ke arah Alucard.

Bulan seolah menarik diri seketika saat anak itu tak lagi berdiri di sana. Anak itu terkekeh, senyumnya lebar, membuat Alucard berjongkok turun, hendak menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Ia sangat menggemaskan. Alucard ingin mencubit pipinya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, gadis itu memeluk Alucard—ia sontak kaget, apalagi saat ia membenamkan hidungnya, mengendus kuat-kuat. Ia mendorong gadis itu mundur pelan-pelan dengan meremas lengannya, wajahnya keheranan. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Anda…." Anak itu mulai, menatap Alucard dengan iris yang berkilat penuh harapan. "Anda mengenal saudara laki-lakiku."

Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Saya… saya bisa menciumnya—pada anda." Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi, lalu memukul pipi Alucard dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa mata mereka untuk bertemu—Alucard tersenyum miring, ditatap secara intensif oleh anak perempuan yang jauh lebih muda darinya. "Dimana dia?"

"Kh-kau bilang saudara laki-lakimu—tapi aku tidak tahu siapa—"

"Zilong!" tangannya dilempar ke langit, ia menghela napas berat seperti sedang dalam tekanan yang sangat besar. "Anda _pacarnya_ , kan?!" katanya—eh, apa? Bukan…. "Tidak mungkin baunya sangat _menempel_ padamu kalau kalian tidak—"

"Wow, oke, cukup disitu, nak." Ia dan Zilong akan berbicara tentang beragam hal, nanti mala—saat mereka bertemu. Alucard harus mulai menjaga jaraknya. Feromon alpha itu terlalu melekat padanya, bahkan anak kecil ini tahu—sampai disangka telah jadian, pula.

"Saya—aargh!—" ia menunduk dongkol, sepertinya formalitas yang diajari padanya tidak memiliki efek pelampiasan yang cukup untuk menjeritkan frustasinya. "Aku menciumnya bahkan jauh sebelum aku melihatmu!"

Cukup, sangat kuat. Ah—itukah sebabnya banyak orang yang menatapnya dan Zilong dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu? Alucard ingat betul seorang wanita mengampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah bingkisan kecil, dan mengatakan _kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi._

A-awalnya… ia pikir itu ditujukan pada dirinya dan Miya yang memang berada dalam jangkauan satu sama lain kala itu?

"A… aku dan Zilong belum… _tidak_ berniat untuk—dengar, kami hanya teman, mengerti?"

Rengutan anak itu sirna, lalu wajahnya menjadi netral dan ia menatap Alucard dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, menyeringai lebar. "Hoo, teman…?" senyumnya usil, seperti ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Alucard ketahui—dan itu benar-benar membuat Alucard berkedut kesal; anak kecil ini arogan sekali.

Kalau benar anak ini saudara perempuan Zilong—mengapa sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik? Zilong itu baik hati, tegas, disiplin, tidak banyak bicara—ah, banyak sekali yang ia sukai dari Zilong, ia tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-persatu. Sedangkan anak ini sudah berisik, menyebalkan pula.

"Kau mau cari masalah, ya?" Alucard bertanya. Di titik ini ia tidak peduli kalau lawannya adalah bocah ingusan ini. _Ia tak segan._

"Ah, maaf, tuan—sepertinya disini _anda yang cari masalah_ —anda tahu, kalau seorang omega sudah diklaim oleh alpha, maka rasanya akan sangat tidak elite kalau ia berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawasan alpha yang bersangkutan, apalagi kalau alpha itu belum benar-benar mengklaim-mu dalam jiwa dan raga, seperti—seperti _kau_!"

Anak itu menunjuknya dengan telunjuk, benar-benar tidak beretika, dan Alucard pikir ia berasal dari keluarga menengah atas. "Kau mau menarik perhatian alpha lain atau apa, sih?! Atau kau tidak menyukai Zilong—tidak mungkin kau tidak menyukai saudara laki-lakiku yang _gagah berani_ itu—aku akan mengirimmu dan menjebakmu di bulan seandainya kau—"

"Ia… ia belum mengklaim-ku, oke?! Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh, bocah."

Bibirnya manyun, namun seketika berubah menjadi senyum lebar, matanya memiliki kilatan itu—sangat berharap. " _Belum_ … eh?"

Alucard membuang muka, wajahnya merona sedikit. Sepertinya ia harus mulai berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-katanya. Tapi sepertinya apapun yang ia ucapkan tak akan mempan untuk anak ini yang persepsinya sudah mantap berkisar pada _orang ini pacar Zilong, tidak peduli berapa kali ia menyanggah itu._

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** sebenernya ada bagian di mana mereka menjelajah dan ketemu sama karina yang jadi semacam vigilante buat nyari selena—tapi saya buntu ide pada bagian itu (backstory-nya karina ditulis ulang dan aku tidak bisa tidak bersimpati pada karina). mungkin kalo ada ide, bagian itu bakal saya tulis ulang. dan maaf roger jadi jarang dapet part di sini.

bagian yang sama martis itu sebenernya terjadi di waktu yang bersamaan, beda perspektif dan aaaa aku rasa ini cukup menarik buat dimensyen—kalo bagian pertama alucard tidur sama roger bawa pedangnya, kalo sama zilong dia nggak—that's cute, rightttt (pls tell me its cute i need validation)

saya tahu canon-nya alaghat sudah runtuh (mungkin? diriku lupa spesifiknya)—but just pretend ok gue kehabisan ide latar soalnya.

dansaya ngedit judul chapter (ini ketiga kalinya). makasih buat yang nyaranin judul yang bagus, saya emang bener-bener labil dalam menentukan judul chapter soalnya.

ik its super sloppy kalo ada kesempatan nanti diperbaiki ok

—17 April 2018, 4:01 PM, Bogor.


	3. happy flaws

Zilong memijit keningnya saat adik perempuannya menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan kawan-kawannya yang sibuk memperdebatkan tentang… hal kecil. "Jadi, jadi, jadi—kakak kapan akan menikah?" adiknya melompat-lompat senang. Ekspresinya ceria—Zilong tak sampai hati merusak impiannya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar! Aaah—tunggu sampai papa mendengar ini!"

"Chang'e… aku dan Alucard tidak akan…."

 _Tidak akan._

Haruskah ia menaruh harapan yang tinggi? Alucard sepertinya tak menganggap gestur baiknya sebagai keinginan untuk mengejar sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan pertemanan. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, semenjak Chang'e menemukannya, Alucard bertingkah aneh tiap kali ia dekat—seperti ia tidak benar-benar ingin didekati oleh Zilong.

Adiknya merengut, matanya berkaca. "Tapi… _tapi_ …."

"Tidak, Chang'e—Alucard tidak… ia tidak menyukaiku seperti _itu_." jelasnya, menahan diri untuk tak kecewa mendengar kenyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air muka adiknya berubah menjadi tak senang, ia menatap Zilong dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. "Chang'e, aku tahu kau menyukainya—tapi tidak ada hubungan yang boleh dipaksakan, dan Alucard tidak mau denganku, jadi…."

"Ah! Bodoh!" anak perempuan itu menginjak kaki Zilong alisnya menukik turun saat kakaknya memelototinya. Ia mendesis. "Kalau kakak tidak mau mengejarnya, aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya!"

 _Kamu bisa apa?_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Zilong saat Chang'e mendekati Alucard—yang masih berdebat sengit dengan Miya dan Roger, mengesampingkan Nana yang duduk bersila di tanah, nampak bosan setengah mati. Adik perempuannya mengangkat tangannya, pria bersurai putih pucat itu menaikkannya dalam buaiannya.

Chang'e tak melepaskan matanya dari Zilong yang memandangnya—memandang punggung Alucard, menantangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia melingkarkan tanganya pada leher Alucard, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

* * *

immaculate deception

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

.

 **3:** happy flaws

 **warning:** karina/miya.

 **note:** ik night elf dah diganti jadi dark elf, tapi selama saya nulis karina (di eurydice) saya nulis karina sebagai elf malam jadi itu yang bakal dipake di sini also shh i did my research and zilogn is taller than alu (berapa senti dan rambut zilong yang masif asfghks) height difference is my shit so fight me

 **note2:** im hella tired rn also kalo sering baca mungkin sadar main tangan dan curi-curi pandang itu kink saya

 **note3** (03/05/2018): ada alternative take untuk pair martis/alucard (sedikit zilong/alucard juga). judulnya asphyxia.

* * *

.

Lima hari setelah ia bertemu Chang'e, Miya memasuki _heat-_ nya.

Mereka terpaksa berdiam di Alaghat, menunggu sampai Miya benar-benar siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Wanita _elf_ dengan surai perak itu memohon pada Alucard untuk membantunya—tapi tetap saja, sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa mengganjal ketika ia membayangkan dirinya bersama Miya. Ia menolak dengan halus—Miya merengut, tapi menghormati keputusan Alucard. Ada senyum maklum di wajahnya.

Roger tentu saja menawarkan bantuannya, tapi Miya menolak karena ia tidak berani—bagaimana kalau ia _lepas kendali_?

Alucard berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu kalau Roger tidak akan lepas kendali karena ia pernah mendapatkan bantuan serupa pada momen yang sama persis—tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan demikian saat Zilong memasuki ruangan—yang keluar darinya hanyalah tawa gugup dan jemari yang menari gelisah di saku mantelnya.

Jadi disinilah dia berada saat ini, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Zilong, Chang'e di sampingnya, terus-menerus mengusap pipinya pada lengan mantel Alucard dengan karib. Pria di hadapannya menatap tajam adik perempuannya itu. Alucard tidak keberatan kok, Chang'e tidak begitu mengganggunya—Zilong lah yang mengusiknya, _berhenti memiliki tatapan mengerikan seperti itu._

Mungkin ia harus mengasah pedangnya untuk menghabiskan waktu—tapi saat ia meminta gadis itu melepaskan dekapannya, ia merengek tak ingin lepas. Alucard mengusap puncak kepala si gadis yang mendengkur senang—padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Chang'e bertingkah sangat menyebalkan terhadap dirinya, sekarang dia malah selalu ikut dengannya kemana-mana—bahkan seolah benar-benar mengabaikan Zilong, kakaknya, yang ia bilang adalah alasannya berkelana.

"Kau kenapa sih?" ia bertanya pada Chang'e, yang mengangkat kepalanya dan memberinya tatapan polos, bola matanya yang berwarna kemerahan bergelimang. "Beberapa hari yang lalu padahal kau mengancamku… ah—" ia melirik Zilong—ia benar-benar lupa orang itu ada di sini—mendengar pernyataannya Zilong mendelik tak senang ke arah adiknya.

Chang'e tersenyum santai ke kakaknya, merasa tidak bersalah. "Memang kenapa? Aku hanya menyukai kakak Alu."

 _Sok imut._ Alucard berujar dalam hati, namun ia tetap membiarkan gadis itu mengusap pipinya ke mantelnya, matanya beralih pada Zilong. "Maaf sepertinya aku memonopoli adikmu—percayalah, aku tidak bermaksud, dia yang tidak mau melepaskanku."

"Ya, aku tahu—anak sialan itu memang menyusahkan."

Alucard tahu ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud dengan pernyataan itu—nada bicaranya kembali kasual, ada seperti pembawaan yang membanggakan dalam penyampaiannya. "Ia memiliki kemahiran sihir yang luar biasa, tapi sayangnya ia memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat onar dan malah enggan ikut andil melakukan hal-hal produktif." Zilong bersandar pada kursinya sembari menghela napas, ia nampak tak setegang sebelumnya.

 _Anak kecil ini… hebat?_ Zilong terdengar hanya melebih-lebihkan adiknya karena ia membanggakan anak ini. Chang'e sepertinya menyadari keraguan Alucard, karena selanjutnya ia melepaskan dekapannya dan meminta perhatian pria itu.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini!" Chang'e menyilangkan jarinya di depan bibirnya, lalu ia melemparkan jarinya untuk menunjuk permukaan meja. Kemudian partikel cahaya mulai membentuk sesuatu yang serupa seperti kelinci—melompat-lompat di atas permukaan meja. Alucard memandang objek itu dengan terkesima—matanya tak lepas, menyaksikan kelinci itu melompat kesana-kemari.

"Aku juga bisa melakukan hal lain—kakak mau lihat?" gadis itu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama kelinci melompat dari telapak tangannya—Alucard menyuarakan takjubnya, ia mengangkat tangannya ke permukaan meja dan menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengelus kepalanya. Bulu-bulunya sangat halus.

"Lucunya…." Ia tersenyum—wajahnya menjadi hangat saat kelinci di telapak tangannya mengangkat kepalanya, hidungnya bergerak-gerak manis. "Kalau di Nost Gal, kelinci adalah binatang yang berbahaya, jadi aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan kelinci."

Haruskah ia cerita kalau kelinci di Nost Gal ukurannya nyaris sama seperti anjing, bertaring tajam dan biasanya hidup di dataran tinggi yang ditutupi salju? Alucard bahkan pernah melihat sekawanan kelinci mencabik seekor rusa—ia benar-benar tak ingin mengingat itu, rusa yang malang.

Ah, tapi setelah melihat kelinci milik Chang'e—mungkin ia bisa sedikit menyukai kelinci.

Kelinci itu menghilang, tak lama kemudian. Alucard menghela napas, kekecewaan tak bisa ia sembunyikan

"Selain itu aku bisa mengirim mereka untuk menyerang siapapun yang kakak tidak sukai!" ia memekik girang—matanya sedikit melirik Zilong. "Aku bisa melindungi kakak kalau seseorang memiliki niatan jahat pada kakak. Aku bisa melindungi kakak lebih baik dari orang lain, dan bahkan Zilong sekalipun!"

Alucard menyemangati gadis itu dengan tersenyum tipis—ia sedikit tersanjung mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

Tapi Zilong nampak tak begitu menyukainya, makanya ia mendecih. "Kau kemarin menangis karena kau menabrak jendela toko." Ah, benar. Kemarin Chang'e menangis sangat keras sampai-sampai polisi harus dipanggil karena mereka disangka sindikat penjualan anak. Tentu saja Alucard tidak akan melupakan itu—ia, Miya Nana, dan Chang'e harus diamankan sebagai korban ketika kedua temannya disangka kriminal. "Jangan bicara tentang melindungi orang lain kalau kau saja tak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Chang'e aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan alpha untuk mengawasi tiap gerakannya, sungguh. Mungkin kalau terjadi situasi seperti yang… _itu_ —tapi ia benar-benar hanya menginginkan seorang alpha yang spesifik untuk membantunya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Zilong.

"Tapi kata papa seorang alpha harus melindungi omega-nya—"

"Ah, banyak omong, kau tahu apa?" Zilong memotongnya. Si gadis melemparkan tatapan tajam ke kakaknya, yang balas menatapnya lebih tajam. Keduanya tak berhenti—Alucard mengguncang bahu Chang'e, yang segera menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Kau masih kecil—biarkan orang dewasa yang urus hal seperti itu."

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Umur itu tidak melulu soal fisik!" ia melompat-lompat kecil di kursinya. "Zilong saja pernah menangis karena seekor anjing mengejarnya—sangat _bocah_ sekali, ya kan?!"

Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya, sedikit geli—Alucard tidak menyangka. Wajah pria lainnya memerah padam, salah satu aibnya diceritakan oleh adiknya—apalagi pada orang yang adiknya tahu betul ia sukai. "P-perlu diketahui, anjing yang mengejarku sangat besar dan bertaring tajam. Ia juga tak berhenti menyalak—kupikir ia ingin membunuhku."

"Anjing tidak membunuh orang." Itu yang Alucard ketahui, sih. Ia tertawa saat Zilong menggulirkan pandangannya, tak kuasa mempertemukan mata mereka; Zilong sangat menggemaskan, wajahnya merah sekali. "Ah, Zilong, jangan malu-malu begitu—mau dengar punyaku?" Ia bertanya—niatnya untuk membagi aib juga agar bukan hanya Zilong yang jengah di meja ini. Kedua kakak-beradik itu mengangguk kuat-kuat antusias ke arahnya.

Hmm, apa ya? Di Nost Gal ia dulu pernah memelihara anak-anak kucing yang ditelantarkan, padahal ia tahu persis ia alergi kucing—hasilnya ia dibawa pulang-pergi ke medik setiap hari, dan ia tak pernah mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya—petugas pun setiap hari datang dengan diagnosis yang berbeda-beda; ia ingat betul pernah divonis kanker saat minggu ketiganya berturut-turut masuk medik.

Ia pernah tak sengaja—secara harfiah—menembak seseorang karena ia grogi memegang pistol?—itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia enggan menggunakan senjata api. Ia _gaptek_? Ia tak suka sayuran? Ah, ini saja—

Keduanya pasangan saudara itu sudah berada di penghujung kursi saat Alucard membuka mulutnya.

.

* * *

.

Nana meringis saat mendengar pekikan Miya, dan seseorang, dengan kakinya yang gesit layaknya angin, menari dan menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyuarakan ancaman pada nyawa _elf_ wanita itu. Miya mendesis, jari-jarinya meraih-raih busurnya yang tergeletak beberapa jauh dari posisinya sekarang—sia-sia, terlalu jauh. Desiran suara seorang wanita menyapa telinganya, "…mengapa?"

Ia tertawa—tawanya berdenting; Miya tercekat untuk beberapa saat. "Lucu," ucapnya, setelah tawanya berhenti bergemuruh di dadanya. "selalu mengejutkanku dengan guyonan ironimu," Nana menerjang, wanita asing itu mengayunkan satu pedangnya ke _elf_ cilik itu, menghentikan tangannya untuk melemparkan energi sihirnya. "pertama kaum kami, lalu adik perempuanku, dan sekarang ini,"

Seharusnya ia menutup jendela—tapi malam ini terasa sangat panas, jauh lebih panas dari biasanya. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan Nana; seharusnya ia biarkan jendela itu tertutup rapat-rapat, apalagi ini adalah _heat-_ nya. Feromon wanita di belakangnya menjeritkan seorang alpha, yang merupakan suatu hal yang buruk, apalagi ia tidak memiliki pasangan, dan pikirannya masih sangat berkabut karena libidonya yang tak terbendung ingin dipuaskan.

Seharusnya ia memaksa Alucard untuk meredakan nyeri _heat-_ nya—karena dalam posisi seperti ini, setidaknya ada _satu orang_ yang pikirannya jernih, mampu melawan seorang alpha dan melindunginya dan Nana, yang hanyalah korban dari perilakunya yang jarang dengar-dengaran.

Ia tidak mau memaksa Alucard—pria itu sudah dimiliki orang lain, ia dapat mencium kombinasi sempurna dari feromonnya dan Zilong; serasi. hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang mengatakannya pada si omega yang masih tidak memahami itu, dan menunggu si alpha yang enggan bertindak untuk mengejarnya lebih keras. Ia tidak mau memaksa Alucard—tapi seharusnya ia memaksa.

Nana menangis dengan sangat jelek—Miya berusaha terus tersenyum padanya. Wanita di belakangnya menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Miya yang saat ini sudah dibanjiri peluh, feromonnya menggantung kuat di udara tapi alpha asing itu menginginkan lebih kuat. Tubuhnya segera dihempaskan ke kasur, matanya yang berkabut ia usahakan untuk fokus, lalu bertemu pandang dengan seorang _elf._

Bukan… _elf_ ini bukan… _tidak mungkin_ ….

Miya menggertak. "Kau—tidak… pergi…."

Napasnya berdecit saat _elf_ di atas tubuhnya membenamkan hidungnya ke lehernya, menarik napas kuat, lalu mulai menjilati permukaan kulit tipisnya. Miya meronta, _elf_ itu menggigit halus, meninggalkan bercak merah marah di permukaan kulitnya, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk mengoyak. Ia menjerit, memanggil nama orang-orang yang ia harap bisa diandalkan sembari merapalkan secara berulang-ulang— _jangan, jangan jangan, jangan, jangan,_

"Hei, Miya, kau lapar? Roger membeli—"

Wanita alpha itu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, ia tak segan melemparkan pedangnya sebagai peringatan yang tak terucap. Lompatannya tinggi, dengan cepat mengambil kembali pedang-pedangnya. Beberapa senti mundur, lalu kakinya ia gunakan seperti pegas untuk menerjang Alucard yang tak menduga ada intrusi pada waktu-waktu privat kawan _elf-_ nya.

Alucard melompat mundur, tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tameng—tapi wanita itu tak habis akal. Ia masih bisa sekali lagi menggunakan kakinya untuk terus berada pada sisi ofensif; maka ia lakukan itu. Pedangnya ia ayunkan, kali ini ditujukan pada kepala orang yang mengacaukan momennya bersama omega-nya—

Namun pedangnya berdenting lantang karena dihadang oleh sebuah batang tombak yang berkilat seperti baru dipoles. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, untuk melihat seorang pria dengan tatapan yang sudah membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia mendecih, tapi tak gentar.

"Alucard, panggil Roger." Ucap pria itu, tegas. Miya merangkak turun dari atas ranjang, ingin mendekat, memohon pada temannya untuk tak menyakiti wanita itu karena wanita itu _penting_. Feromon _heat-_ nya tak sedikitpun mengusik pria tangguh bertombak ini—wanita alpha itu menautkan alis, sedikit mendapatkan rasionalnya, tapi ia tetap bergeming.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup ia menjadi pengasuh anak-anak untuk hari ini, ia harus mulai mengurusi urusan orang dewasa." Ia tersenyum, lembut, ke arah pria lainnya, sarat akan makna. "Kau bisa kan, mengawasi anak-anak itu untuk tak bertingkah?"

 _Elf_ malam itu mengerti implikasinya.

.

* * *

.

Alucard menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat, kali ini ia juga menguncinya, dan meminta Nana untuk tidak membukanya tak peduli seberapa genting situasinya. Miya mendengus mendengar itu, tentu saja ia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi—tapi ia sangat mengapresiasi temannya yang, sehabis insiden itu, memeluknya semalaman penuh, selagi ia menangis sampai ia tidur nyenyak.

Pagi terasa sangat dingin hari ini. Ia melepaskan mantelnya yang masih kuat dengan feromon omega dalam masa _heat_ , lalu pelan-pelan mengetuk kamar Zilong dan Roger—ia mengernyit. Kalimat itu tak disukai oleh hatinya yang sebelum-sebelumnya sudah mantap dan menyukai kehadiran Zilong dalam jangkauannya setiap malam. Ia sadar diri ia tak bisa terus-terusan tidur bersama alpha itu—feromon mereka terlalu melekat pada satu sama lain, memberikan kesan yang salah pada banyak orang.

Chang'e pelan-pelan membukakan pintunya, lalu membiarkannya masuk—gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Sosok _elf_ malam itu keheranan saat melihat Alucard, kaki dan tangannya diikat tak berdaya, ia diletakkan di tengah ruangan dengan tubuhnya yang diposisikan pada sebuah kursi kayu. "Dia bukan omega-ku."

Mendengar itu Alucard tersenyum. "Memang bukan. Miya juga bukan omega-mu." Balasnya—ia sudi membunuh wanita ini, seenaknya menyentuh temannya yang sedang tidak berdaya—tapi karena temannya sendiri yang memohon untuk tidak membunuhnya, Alucard menahan tangannya. Ia akan meminta penjelasan _nanti_.

Si gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya, tangannya ia lingkari pada Alucard, protektif. Ia menatap tajam alpha wanita itu—yang kini terkekeh, rendah—auranya masih dominan pada sisi primal alpha-nya; Alucard bersumpah tak akan mengambil hati apapun yang ia katakan. Yah, sampai pikiran wanita itu jernih. Kalau ia jauh lebih busuk dari instingnya, _mati saja sana_. "Bisakah kau ajarkan omega-mu untuk tidak seenaknya bicara kalau ia tidak diminta demikian?"

Zilong memukul kepalanya, kuat. Roger mengangguk, menyukai pada apa yang Zilong perbuat. "Ia bukan omega-ku, dan ia bicara apapun dan kapanpun kalau ia mau."

Alucard membuang pandangannya ke lantai. Entah mengapa ia merasa tersayat saat Zilong mengucapkan itu. Ia menutupi kekecewaannya dengan terus tersenyum—tapi gadis yang memeluknya melihat tembus kebohongannya. "Siapa namamu?" Roger bertanya.

"Mereka selalu meminta nama bila aku membuat masalah." Wanita itu bergumam. Iris indigonya tertutupi oleh surainya, tapi matanya tetap mencolok. "Kalian pikir aku bersalah?"

"Kau menyerang seorang omega yang sedang dalam _heat-_ nya, tahu betul kalau ia tak akan mampu melawan—kau pikir kau tak bersalah?" Alucard menggeram. Wanita ini mencari masalah, atau ia benar-benar tidak menyayangi nyawanya—yang manapun itu, ia merasa keinginan yang kuat untuk cepat-cepat mencekiknya hingga ia memohon nyawanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak _menyerang_ nya—aku mengamankan apa yang menjadi hak-ku sebelum orang lain berkesempatan untuk mencurinya daripadaku." Ia menatap Alucard tepat di mata, seringainya lebar, melihat hasil kerja keras sesamanya. "Seperti apa yang alpha-mu lakukan padamu."

Pernyataan ambigu itu membuatnya heran. "Maaf?" apa? Ia salah tangkap? Pandangannya dialihkan ke Roger yang menautkan alisnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, matanya dirujuk pada Zilong yang memijit keningnya. Selagi ia kebingungan, wanita itu mendengus.

" _Kau tidak tahu?"_ tanyanya, dengan nada meremehkan—atau ketidakpercayaan. Ia melirik alpha lainnya dengan sinis.

Alucard menggeleng, Chang'e melepaskan pegangannya, senyumnya lebar—sangat lebar, ia nampak senang meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia berpikir cukup lama, namun tetap tak mengerti—Roger memelototi Zilong.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya apapun?" si pemburu bertanya, cukup sebal. Ia pikir Alucard tahu—ia sendiri diberitahukan Miya saat wanita itu merasakan Roger gusar menyaksikan omega-nya pergi bersama alpha lain. Dari tanah asalnya, wanita itu memiliki suatu kepercayaan kuat tentang hubungan sakral antara seorang alpha dan omega—suatu hal yang sangat istimewa, yang _digariskan oleh para dewa_.

Alucard menoleh ke Zilong, berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan tertulis pada wajahnya. Pria lainnya menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan ke arah Alucard dan meraih tangannya, lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan—tidak mereka sadari, diam-diam si adik mengikuti.

.

* * *

.

Di ujung koridor, dekat dengan jendela, Zilong menghentikan langkah kakinya; dirasa sudah cukup jauh dan tak mungkin ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

Ia tidak melepaskan tangan Alucard—pria lainnya sadar diri, ia menarik tangannya dan mengusap pergelangannya yang semula dipegang kuat oleh Zilong. Tidak, bukan karena sakit—ia tidak ingin disentuh olehnya untuk sementara. "Kita perlu bicara." Katanya.

"Y-ya, tentu saja, kita _harus_." Alucard mendesis. Kesal, ia merasa dibodoh-bodohi—ia tidak percaya Zilong akan melakukan itu—ia tidak keberatan, sebenarnya… tapi apa salahnya kalau memberitahu terlebih dahulu?!

… _bukan!_ —ah, ia seharusnya sangat, sangat keberatan.

Tetapi dirinya tak bisa memasang wajah masam—ia tidak memgkhianati apapun kecuali logikanya yang terus-menerus menjerit kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Ia merasa senang… tapi… ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran kalau apa yang Zilong lakukan sudah sangat kelewat batas. Ia menyukai Zilong—tapi ia tak tahu apakah Zilong benar-benar menyukainya atau ia hanyalah sebagai _mainan._

Ia akan marah besar—murka, kalau Zilong hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan.

Pasti.

"Jadi? Kau tidak mau meminta maaf?" ia berusaha mengucapkannya dengan kasar—tapi mungkin Zilong tak melihatnya secara demikian karena wajahnya yang muram seketika merona merah dan ia tersenyum seperti orang mabuk. "Aku _tidak tahu_ dan kau memutuskan untuk tak memberitahuku? Kau bilang… kau bilang kau hanya ingin… dan aku memercayaimu…."

Zilong meremas kedua lengannya, tiba-tiba, membuat Alucard mengambil langkah mundur. "Tidak ada perubahan, Alucard—aku masih ingin dan akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi, apapun taruhannya." Ia menarik napas, matanya terpejam. Alucard melihat ada keresahan di hatinya yang tertera pada wajahnya. Untuk saat ini, Zilong membiarkan Alucard melihatnya secara utuh. "Aku ingin kau aman—bersamaku. Kau... percaya itu, kan?"

Skeptis, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Sepertinya lawannya tahu kalau ia sedikit tak memercayainya. Zilong meraih tangannya, Alucard membiarkan jari-jarinya ditautkan dengan milik Zilong—pria itu tak kunjung menghilangkan senyumnya, namun ia nampak sedikit sedih. Satu-satunya hal yang tersisa untuk meyakinkan Alucard hanyalah dengan kebenaran. "Alucard…. aku… um. Aku menyukaimu—dalam artian seperti… aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan pertemanan di antara kita."

Ah—ia menarik tangannya paksa. Ini memalukan—ia merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun Zilong menahannya. "Alucard… tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan—aku ingin … melihatmu." Ia membiarkan Zilong menyentuh pipinya yang makin memanas, setelah menyadari tiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan, mungkin Zilong menginginkan yang lebih… dengan makna yang tidak sepenuhnya suci.

"Alucard…? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun." Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau ia pun merasa demikian? "Kau menggantungku di sini—aku… aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membutuhkan waktu untuk… memikirkannya."

"Kenapa… aku?"

Ia mendapatkan suaranya, dan itulah yang ia tanyakan; kenapa? Laki-laki seperti Zilong—seorang alpha pula—mungkin bisa mendapatkan omega manapun yang ia inginkan. Kenapa harus dirinya? "Kau bisa… mendapatkan orang lain… dan aku belum… siap untuk—"

"Aku tidak mau orang lain, Alucard." Zilong menghela napas—mendengar itu, hatinya menyerukan sayup-sayup rasa senang yang memuncah dalam dirinya. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, sejak awal—kau… aku… merasakan sesuatu—saat kau hadir, selalu." Ia menghela napas—tak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya—tapi ia tak seharusnya pusing, karena Alucard sudah berhenti mendengarkan.

 _Zilong hanya menginginkannya._

Hanya pengetahuan itu, cukup untuk menghentikan seluruh waktu di dunia.

"…kau juga… merasakannya, kan?"

Ia tak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng. Kepalanya ia dongakkan, kali ini sedikit lebih berani membiarkan Zilong melihatnya juga. Melihat wajahnya yang merona tipis, melihat bola matanya yang berkaca seperti ingin menangis, melihat konflik pada wajahnya—harus, tidak, harus, tidak, harus, tidak, harus—haruskah ia mengiyakan itu? Tidak, Zilong bisa mencari orang lain; ia tidak siap untuk ini tapi ia _ingin_ —

"Alucard?"

"Aku _tidak_ … bisa."

Awan gelap itu tidak dapat lagi disamarkan. "Su-sudah kuduga—aku mengerti." Ia melepaskan tangan mereka, lalu berbalik.

"Zilong, tunggu—"

Pria itu berhenti, Alucard menuntunnya untuk kembali. "Aku… aku tidak—ini sesuatu yang baru untukku." Ia menelan salivanya. "Aku hanya… takut—aku takut aku tak dapat memenuhi apa yang kau harapkan, jadi aku—"

"Alucard," Zilong memulai, ia membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. "kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu—karena… kaulah satu-satunya yang kuharapkan." Ia memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat Alucard—yang tersenyum, dengan alis bertaut—ia terharu mendengar itu, sangat klise; memalukan. Tapi dapat menyentuhnya secara tak terduga. "Aku tak akan menuntutmu untuk berubah menjadi apapun yang tidak kau inginkan—cukup… dirimu. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

Ia menghela napas. _"Aku tidak siap."_

"Aku akan menunggumu, kalau begitu." Balas Zilong. Telaga mereka bertemu dan Alucard terpesona melihat sorot mata itu—apakah selalu seperti itu? Atau karena ia baru terpaku pada detail saat ini? Momen ini? "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap—atau… kalau kau mau… kita bisa…? Bersama-sama. Langkah kecil."

Alucard mendengus. Zilong pelan-pelan meraih tangannya. "Kau… memiliki jawaban untuk segala keraguan yang dapat kupikirkan, ya?" ia membiarkan jari-jari mereka menari bersama, untuk beberapa saat ia membiarkan sunyi mengisi jarak di antara mereka. "Sampai aku bilang iya, kau akan terus-menerus berusaha untuk meyakinkanku, kan?"

Itu bukan suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai—mungkin… bila ia mengiyakan hari ini, dan bila ke depannya ia memiliki pikiran buruk tentang langkah yang ia ambil, Zilong bisa meyakinkannya kalau langkah yang ia ambil adalah hal yang tepat. Saat ini, instingnya tak bisa ia redam, menariknya kuat untuk terus berada di mana Zilong bisa ia jangkau. Hal yang bisa ia rasakan adalah jantungnya berdebar,

hangat yang diradiasikan dari jemari Zilong yang mengusap punggung tangannya penuh keinginan,

kakinya yang mendadak kikuk, dan

 _tepat._

"Ya—pasti. Alucard, kau—" pria itu menarik napas, matanya dihiasi bintang dan senyum merekah lebar di wajahnya. Alucard terkesiap, kedua tangannya diremas kuat—Alucard (keajaiban atau apa) tahu ia ingin mengatakan _kau tak akan menyesali ini,_ tapi dari mulut pria itu, "—aku mencintaimu."

Tarikan napasnya tajam—ia merasa pusing. "A-ah, itu… aku tidak menduga itu." mungkin karena ia tidak menyukai kata itu—ia melihat orang pergi dan menghilang setelah mengucapkan itu; ayahnya, ibunya, temannya—mereka pada akhirnya tak ada yang kekal bersamanya hingga saat ini, di sini. Alucard tidak ingin Zilong menjadi sama seperti mereka, memberi kepingan kecil surga untuk pergi menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan lubang yang jauh lebih besar pada hatinya.

Zilong tersenyum, ia menarik Alucard ke dalam dekapan, tangannya mengusap punggungnya. Ia berbisik, "Kau harus siap untuk mendapatkan banyak hal yang tidak terduga dariku, Alucard."

Mereka melepaskan satu sama lain, Alucard meraih bahu Zilong, mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup Zilong pada bibirnya, singkat—membuat wajah pria itu sangat merah, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Alucard tertawa, mengekspresikan bahagia di hatinya yang saat ini meledak-ledak. "Satu langkah di depanmu."

.

* * *

.

" _Heheh—"_

Tubuh kecilnya diangkat paksa oleh Roger yang wajahnya memiliki kedutan sebal. "Aaaah, Roger datang!" kaki mungilnya bergerak seperti ingin berlari—tapi sia-sia karena kakinya saja tidak menyentuh tanah. "Lepaskan atau aku akan menangis…." Ancamnya, ia manyun—menggemaskan. Kalau bukan karena Roger ingat anak ini juga yang membuatnya disangka terlibat dalam sindikat penjualan manusia, mungkin Roger luluh.

"Kau tak akan." Katanya. Berani sekali anak kecil ini, pergi-pergi tanpa bilang mau kemana. Membuat orang khawatir saja bisanya. Roger panik sedaritadi, dan bocah sialan ini malah cekikikan mengintip—mengintip ap—

Oh.

 _Ohhhh._

Roger menjotos anak itu. "Lancang sekali kamu, bocah."

"Aaah tapi seru!"

Seru? Dikira sinetron kali. Ah, tapi sinetron dari tempatnya berasal sih, tidak seru—Roger tidak suka karena terlalu dramatis. Entah kenapa Ruby menyukainya. Selera anak muda berbeda dengannya, sepertinya.

"Paman tidak mau lihat?" Chang'e bertanya padanya, benar-benar sok imut—memang imut sih, tapi Roger tak akan serta-merta mengindahkan apa yang anak ini mau hanya karena ia bertingkah manis. Memangnya hidup ini semudah itu, memiliki jalan pintas bila kalian punya wajah yang sejuk dipandang?

"Ada sesuatu yang bernama privasi, bocah." Ia menasehati. Karena—benar-benar, apa yang harus ia katakan pada bocah satu ini? Anak itu tahu betul apa yang ia lakukan tak sopan, tapi masih saja dilakukan. Kalau ia tidak tahu, kenapa merasa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi? Dan juga, kedua pihak di sana sudah dewasa, terserah mereka saja. Roger tidak (seharusnya) peduli.

(Tapi ia peduli—oh, ia sangat peduli.)

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, alisnya bertaut memikirkan sesuatu—tidak ada perbuatan buruk disini kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya. Chang'e, tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh si _orang tua_ , memasang ekspresi _itu._

….

Brengsek.

Roger mulai mengintip, anak perempuan itu mengikuti, di bawahnya. Senyumnya lebar. Di sana ia melihat Zilong mengecup kening Alucard dan pria itu tertawa halus. Tangan mereka bergandengan. "Kau mau kembali ke kamarku atau—"

Ia dengan kecepatan tak ia duga dapat dilakukan _manusia_ segeramenutupi telinga Chang'e dengan kedua tangannya—gadis itu merengek minta dilepaskan, ia berbisik, "Roger _keparat_ —"

Wow, mulut yang kotor. Apakah gadis ini benar-benar diajari tata krama seperti yang Zilong beritahukan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya? "Seseorang harus mencuci mulutmu."

"Aku harus mendengar ini! Ini… papa perlu mengetahui detailnya nanti!" ia memekik, Roger menutup mulut besar si gadis, sekalian. Ia masih mau dengar—siapapun dewa yang mendengar, dengarlah permohonan hamba-Mu ini. "Mau dengar mau dengar mau dengar mau deng—umphh—mmuh dngh!"

"Ki-kita harus kembali." Zilong berkata, ia berdehem keras—sial, ia kelewatan banyak sepertinya, kalau bukan karena anak ini. "Ayo."

Roger segera tancap gas untuk kembali dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita _elf_ itu menyambutnya—wajahnya babak belur karena tadi dihajar oleh Roger—berita baiknya, wanita itu telah bertingkah _normal_. Senormal dirinya yang biasa, tidak lagi mengedepankan nalurinya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" ia bertanya, suaranya sedikit canggung, nadanya dingin—keduanya ngos-ngosan saat kembali, membuat wanita itu heran. Ia tak tersenyum, nampak tak senang—mungkin memang wajahnya seperti itu. "Dua orang yang pergi sebelum itu… dan kalian… ah, kalian orang yang seperti itu rupanya."

"Aku sebagai _orang dewasa_ tentu saja tidak akan melakukan hal sehina itu—"

"Aku melihat mereka berciuman!"

Pintu terbuka, tidak lama kemudian, bersamaan dengan Chang'e yang menjeritkan itu. Alucard terkejut—Zilong apalagi. Sedangkan anak kecil itu menyeringai lebar saat melihat keduanya kalap—ah, kakak laki-lakinya marah besar.

Ia dijitak, lalu diceramahi oleh Alucard dengan lembut, tapi karena dirasa tak efektif—karena Chang'e tak mendengarkan dan malah bertanya _'kapan kalian akan menikah?!'_ —ia dioper kembali ke Zilong yang memelototinya, jengkel setengah mati.

Chang'e nyengir.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung karena hal-hal yang kukatakan saat aku… yah."

 _Elf_ itu memiliki nama—Karina. Ia menjelajahi seluruh negeri untuk mencari saudara perempuannya yang dijadikan persembahan untuk kuasa kegelapan. Miya mengusap punggung wanita itu lembut dengan harapan bisa menenangkannya. Karina tersenyum, namun pedih itu tetap tertinggal pada raut mukanya. "Aku bukan orang baik—ta-tapi aku berusaha."

Alucard mengerjap—ia kurang paham tentang kaum _elf,_ tapi sejak Karina memiliki pikiran yang jernih, ia terdengar seperti orang yang baik-baik. Tentu saja mereka sudah bicara, panjang lebar, tanpa Zilong karena ia pergi mengurusi para anak karena kata Roger, _"Aku sudah kemarin, demikian juga Alucard, Miya dibutuhkan di sini—jadi sekarang giliranmu. Sana."_

Wajah pria itu… benar-benar tidak akan Alucard lupakan. _Konyol._

"Kami _elf_ malam adalah kaum penyamun." Ia melirik ke Miya, yang mengangguk, meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan. "Membunuh, mencuri, kontrak darah, perbuatan tabu tanpa moral—kami melakukan semua. Tetua beranggapan, bila dewa di atas tak mendengarkan kami, maka biarlah kami mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka yang di bawah—dan kami mendapatkannya."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mereka yang mendengarkan. "Tetapi hari demi hari, harga yang perlu dibayar demi kekuatan yang didambakan itu semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya, Selena harus menjadi…." Ia tak melanjutkan; wajahnya menjadi muram. Alucard tidak akan mendorongnya. "Cukup sampai disitu—aku tak bisa menyaksikan itu semua berlangsung. Aku pergi, memberontak—bersama dewa yang telah meninggalkan kami selama ini, yang pada akhirnya menyinariku dengan berkatnya."

Miya tersenyum pada Alucard dan Roger, tangannya di bawah meja meraih milik Karina dan meremasnya. "Aku… bersumpah tak akan menyimpang dari jalan yang telah ditunjukkan olehnya padaku."

Melihat determinasi dan kebenaran yang ada dalam suaranya, Roger mendengus. "Kau memiliki rencana untuk pergi?"

"Ya, sebenarnya, dan aku berencana membawa Miya bersamaku." Balasnya. Alucard mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang kini tersenyum tipis. "Aku telah menemukan _nya_ , akhirnya—kalian pikir aku akan meninggalkannya?"

Roger mengangguk—ia ingat apa yang Miya ceritakan padanya. "Jadi… kau akan pergi?" tanyanya pada Miya.

"Karina bisa ikut bersama kita, kan?"

Ah.

Mulutnya berbicara tanpa otaknya proses. Sial. Semua orang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan panjang, Roger mengusap dagunya, _elf_ malam itu memainkan rambutnya. "Memang bisa. Tapi tidakkah kalian pikir rasanya akan… terlalu ramai?"

Miya menepuk tangannya. "Ah, tapi bukankah semakin ramai semakin seru?"

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **bonus:**

"Rasanya terlalu banyak alpha di sini."

Alucard mengacak rambutnya, Miya menggigit apel di tangannya—yang dipetik langsung dari pohon oleh Karina. Yang lainnya? Mereka memperdebatkan tentang siapa yang akan mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Bahkan Nana dan Chang'e pun ikut-ikutan, padahal mereka hanya akan disuruh untuk duduk manis hingga kemah selesai.

"Kau… benar." Miya mengamini. Ia menggigit apelnya lagi, mengunyahnya dengan keras. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"…seperti… membunuh mereka?"

"…ide bagus."

"Kita harus mulai dari Karina—bajingan itu mencuri kentang gorengku kemarin." Alucard menggigiti kukunya—padahal kentang goreng itu sudah ia amankan di lemari es penginapan, tetap saja wanita panjang tangan itu meraupnya habis, sebagai cemilan malam hari. Sebal.

Miya tersenyum. "Hmm, tapi kurasa mungkin Zilong lebih pantas _berlalu_ lebih dulu. Ia menendangku ke kolam ikan dua hari lalu, ingat?" Miya mengunyah apelnya, lebih keras—ia masih pahit mengingat itu. Walaupun dikatakan tidak sengaja (memang tidak sengaja), ia tetap saja harus masuk ke kota dengan tubuh basah kuyup sampai-sampai semua orang tidak bisa tidak memerhatikan. Tubuhnya bau ikan.

Ia menangis agar mereka masuk ke penginapan dan ia bisa benar-benar mandi, dengan _sampo_ dan _sabun_ dan segala-gala hal itu.

"Tapi bila tidak ada Zilong, tidak akan ada yang membayar biaya penginapan."

"Tapi bila tidak ada Karina, tidak akan ada yang mengingatkan kita untuk makan empat sehat lima sempurna."

(…dua orang ini butuh belaian.)

Keduanya berpikir. "…Roger."

Mereka terdiam.

Kemudian Miya memukul Alucard. "Kasihan!"

"Kau benar. Chang'e?"

"Kasihan!"

"Nana?"

"Ia adalah satu-satunya yang _seimbang_ di sini."

"…kau tidak mengasihaninya?"

(Nana dan Chang'e mendengar percakapan mereka—wajah keduanya berubah pucat pasi, lalu menatap satu sama lain dengan horror. Tapi tidak perlu ditakutkan; mereka tak akan bertindak untuk mengeliminasi siapapun. Mungkin.)

.

* * *

.

 **note:** yes those bonus exist biar word-nya genap 5k, sorry its shit.

bingung kenapa ini fast-paced banget? saya juga. ditulis di sela-sela ngerjain tugas—makanya kadang suka kagok sendiri. dan itu usaha terbaik saya buat nulis zialu—sumpah. kalo masih belom terima, ini: fluff. bukan. keahlian. saya. saya lebih suka nulis morbid/angsty romance—mungkin karena itu hal favorit saya kalau dibandingkan sama genre lain hiks

masih nggak yakin ini selesai dalam waktu dekat, karena masih harus nulis ruby, selena, dan apapun itu yang alucard ingin lakukan. awalnya saya mau buat chang'e jadi kayak pelakor (what) biar zilong cepet-cepet halalin (?) alucard, tapi itu terlalu rumit—chang'e masih kecil:(

terakhir, review?

—1 Mei 2018. 1:40 AM, Jakarta.


	4. even odds

"Aku… tahu apa yang kulihat, Miya."

Miya menurunkan busur kayu yang ia temukan. Tidak perlu khawatir, teman-temannya sudah aman dalam perlindungan, pasti. Reruntuhan negeri megah yang mereka lalui nampak suram dengan kabut yang menyelimuti, Karina menendang becekan pikat berwarna gelap yang melata ke arah Miya—monster itu berdecak, kemudian mengeluarkan suara seperti jeritan saat pisau _elf_ itu membelahnya.

Karina lebih suka berpikir kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi, dan sosok yang membawakan kehancuran ke negeri malang ini hanyalah Alice bersama pasukan kegelapannya—tapi tidak mungkin. Ia mengenali sosok itu, dimanapun. Ia kenal betul—mereka menghabiskan seluruh masa kecil mereka bersama-sama.

Saat itu, iblis itu tertawa sinis ketika Karina berlari menembus anak-anaknya untuk melumpuhkan sosok yang terus menciptakan perangkap dan membantu mereka mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa itu. Alice menyuarakan kesenangannya saat melihat Karina membatu, melihat seseorang dengan rupa yang sama sepertinya, suara rayuan melodi lirih yang ia kenal betul, dan tarian pemujaan yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

Pedangnya tidak bisa mengantarkan keadilan untuk orang-orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

"Karina... kalau apa yang kaulihat benar, mungkin… ada sesuatu yang membuatnya melakukan apa yang ia perbuat."

"Kau… kau tidak mengerti, Miya—"

Itu mungkin Selena, itu mungkin bukan (ia yakin kalau itu Selena—tidak salah lagi.)

Kakinya terasa ingin menyerah pada gravitasi di bawahnya. Miya menyentuh pipinya, mata mereka bertemu—binar mata _elf_ rembulan itu mendukungnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menarik napas. "Itu bukan Selena yang kukenal."

Senyum yang ia goreskan saat sihirnya mendapatkan pegangan yang kuat pada Alucard dan menariknya mendekat—mengerikan, menakutkan. Karina mendengar Zilong berteriak, tetapi suara Selena meredam semuanya, _"Kau tampan, tuan. Maukah menjadi pendampingku di negeri baru yang akan kuciptakan di atas kehancuran ini?"_

Familiar, seperti rumah—disaat yang bersamaan, mungkin analogi yang buruk; terlalu mengerikan untuk dipanggil rumah.

Ia berlari, setelah itu—untuk menolong Alucard. Busur yang Miya lontarkan melesat lebih cepat darinya, namun cahayanya pudar sebelum menyentuh kegelapan itu. Sosok (tidak) familiar itu mendengus. Tubuh kecilnya diselimuti kegelapan, lalu—

 _Matanya bertemu dengan Karina._

"Selena tidak mungkin…." ia berjongkok tepat dimana adik perempuannya berdiri, menyentuh tanah yang tandus; rumputnya berwarna hitam kelam dan mati. "Aku mengenalinya jauh lebih baik dari diriku sendiri—Selena tidak akan sampai hati melakukan hal sekeji ini."

 _Elf_ bersurai perak itu mengusap punggung Karina. "Kau salah lihat." Katanya, sebagai servis lidah untuk membuat Karina merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Karina tahu ia tidak salah lihat.

.

* * *

immaculate deception

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

[saya tidak menerima keuntungan dalam pembuatan fic ini.]

.

 **4:** even odds

 **warning:** see ch1; little oc, noncanon places. headcanons.

 **note:** chang'e dan mo rilis dan ada sedikit perbedaan, untuk memperjelas. disini dia pergi atas kemauan sendiri, di canon-nya dia pergi karena disuruh bokap, makanya dia ga naik bulan(?) (bayangin semarah apa papi pas chang'e balik….)

.

* * *

Seseorang menamparnya.

"— _coba sekali lagi."_ kata suara cempreng itu, yang Zilong beri label _'Menyebalkan'_. Bentuk abstrak di sebelahnya dengan dominasi warna merah jambu mengangguk ragu, lalu mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya, kali ini lebih kuat. Keduanya terkekeh. _"Dia tidak bangun juga, huh. Pemalas! Bangun!"_

Chang'e mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Zilong, tapi ia lebih cepat. Tangan adik perempuan kurang ajar itu ditangkap sebelum sampai menampar pipinya (yang mungkin sudah sangat merah, rasanya pipinya sangat panas). Ia melirik sinis Chang'e—sedangkan Nana sudah berlari duluan ke pintu keluar ruangan, tak ingin terkena murkanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidur?"

" _Pacarmu_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu." Jelasnya.

"Dan kau memukulku?" Zilong berusaha untuk tidak memerah saat adik perempuannya merujuk Alucard dengan istilah _'pacarmu'_.

"Aku bisa jelaskan itu." ia berdehem, lalu merangkak perlahan naik ke atas kasur. Zilong memberinya tempat—walaupun menyebalkan tapi anak ini adalah adiknya. "Kakak tak berhenti berteriak tadi—jadi untuk menjaga kakak dari mimpi buruk satu-satunya jalan yang kulihat adalah memukuli kakak sampai kakak bangun!" matanya berkilat antusias saat menjelaskan. "Mimpi apa kakak tadi?"

Ia berusaha mengingat apa, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah perasaan hampa dan kegelapan pekat, juga diikuti dengan sakit kepala yang amat sangat. Zilong menghela napas, merasa hanya akan sia-sia, lanjut menyentil dahi adik perempuannya yang segera mengaduh kesakitan. "Dan kau meminta Nana untuk memukulku? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Hehe—lagian wajah kakak lucu saat tidur tadi." Chang'e mendekat untuk berbisik, "Menyebalkan, minta dipukul." Ia melebarkan senyum yang sedikit menyebalkan di mata Zilong. "Oh, kakak juga memanggil Alucard terus-terusan—kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak sama-sama—"

Zilong menjitaknya, segera. Tangannya yang lain menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah merah padam, percampuran antara perasaan jengkel dan jengah, dibuat kehabisan kata oleh adiknya sendiri. Memalukan. Chang'e di sampingnya tersenyum polos. "Kakak mau bertemu Alucard? Dia di luar bersama yang lainnya."

Mungkin sebaiknya ia bersama Alucard.

 _Ia ingin bersama Alucard—_

"Bagaimana dengan kotanya?"

Mereka mendapatkan kontrak untuk bekerja melindungi negeri ini, setelah peramal kerajaan negeri mendapatkan penglihatan bahwa akan ada keruntuhan yang dibawakan oleh kuasa kegelapan, tidak lama setelah Karina dikenali sebagai _elf yang pernah membantu mereka_ —mereka tidak mengatakan apa spesifiknya, hanya mereka berhutang banyak, dan berharap _elf_ itu bersama dengan rombongan orang-orang kuatnya bisa menjadi tenaga tambahan untuk melawan balik.

Chang'e menoleh ke sembarang arah, matanya tidak bertemu Zilong, ia nampak murung, tapi senyumnya tetap pada wajahnya. "Ya-yang terpenting kakak dan teman-teman semua sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, kan…?"

Jadi mereka gagal.

Seketika ia tersadar pada nyeri di bagian perutnya—ia melirik ke bawah dan menyadari tubuhnya dibalut perban yang baunya seperti herbal dari kala ia bertarung bersama para _elf_ di Emerald Woodland. Ia tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh lagi, adiknya sudah pergi, menutup pintunya perlahan—ia ingin agar Zilong segera bangun dan mengikutinya.

Ia bangun, bukan karena keinginan untuk mengikuti Chang'e atau bertemu yang lainnya—ia ingin melihat Alucard, memastikan kalau pria itu tidak kenapa-napa selama ia berada dalam masa pemulihan.

.

* * *

.

Aurelia, peramal kerajaan itu, duduk bersama mereka untuk menyesap teh putihnya—Alucard menyentuh tangan Zilong di bawah meja, meremas kuat-kuat. Wajahnya nampak sangat marah, pada dirinya sendiri—gagal untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ikut melawan bersama mereka; banyak yang gugur untuk menyaksikan kekalahan mereka. _Sia-sia._

"Etna mungkin runtuh, tapi semangat kami tidak." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Zilong melirik pada Alucard yang berusaha untuk menelan kegagalannya—tapi yang ada ia nampak benar-benar terluka. Mungkin lukanya terbuka lagi, Zilong tahu persis di bagian mana saja pria itu terluka—karena ia teledor, membiarkan Alucard terbuka untuk diserang oleh mereka yang memiliki pedang dan taring untuk membunuh penghalang mereka menghancurkan Etna.

Mereka mengambil cemilan kecil yang disajikan di atas meja. Roger mengatakan padanya kemurahan hati mereka untuk melayani para pendatang di negeri ini sudah cukup sebagai bayaran usaha mereka—mengingat mereka gagal untuk melindungi apa yang esensial. Tetapi Aurelia menggelengkan kepalanya, bola mata hampanya yang berwarna keemasan berbinar layaknya matahari saat bertemu dengan milik Roger.

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan—kami sudah berjanji, lagipula." Katanya. Wanita itu menghela napas, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Alucard dan Zilong. "Bukankah saya juga sudah mengatakan dulu, runtuhnya Etna di masa depan bukanlah tanggungan kalian?" ia menyeruput tehnya, tangannya terangkat untuk menghentikan Roger yang ingin membalas. "Maaf telah melibatkan kalian pada perang yang terlihat jelas akan berakhir dengan kehancuran."

 _Kehancuran._

Ia mengingat iblis _elf_ itu—sesuatu tentang mengajak Alucard untuk memimpin negeri yang—

Tangannya meremas milik Alucard, pria di sampingnya tersentak kaget, tidak menduga. Kepalanya ditolehkan pada Zilong yang memiliki wajah berpikir itu—yang berkali-kali Alucard komentari dengan 'membosankan' dan 'menyebalkan'. Ia merasakan tangan Zilong yang berkeringat menyentuh punggung tangannya—pria itu mungkin memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengusiknya.

Rasanya inilah momen yang tepat untuk menarik diri dari pertemuan, dan biarkan kedua orang tua itu untuk berbincang—mungkin Roger akan senang, akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan orang yang seumuran (jauh lebih tua) darinya. Bukan melulu berurusan dengan muda-mudi dimabuk asmara dan menjadi _kakek baik yang mengurusi buah hati anak-anaknya yang kurang ajar._

Alucard berdiri, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada wanita tua bersurai keemasan itu, lalu menarik tangan Zilong untuk ikut bersamanya.

Kakinya berhenti pada perpustakaan suaka, dengan rak-rak kayu yang menjulang sedikit di atas kepala mereka. Ia tidak melepaskan tangan Zilong, tubuh kekasihnya dituntun untuk duduk pada kursi terdekat, dengan meja dan satu buku yang tergeletak begitu saja—majalah busana dan tren yang dibeli di Eruditio (milik Miya, yang telah habis ditertawakan bersama Zilong selama perjalanan). Alucard menyadari kalau kekasihnya gemetaran, dan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Zilong? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Pria itu nampak tersadar, kedua tangannya meraih Alucard, genggamannya erat, tidak ingin lepas— _takut kehilangan._ "Tidak; kurasa… aku hanya… mengingat mimpiku—kau… kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau disini; baik-baik saja, bersamaku." Tatapannya menerawang saat menatap Alucard.

Justru ia semakin khawatir. "Ayolah. Kau tampan—tapi karismamu tidak menembusku; sesuatu mengusikmu. _Aku tahu_." Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berharap Zilong mau menceritakan apa yang ada pada pikirannya. Mungkin akan sulit—pria ini tidak pernah ingin menceritakan apapun yang tidak ia sukai, takut kalau pendapatnya menyakiti perasaan orang lain. "Zilong, kau bilang kau ingin mencoba—aku tidak yakin menyimpan rahasia adalah hal yang kita lakukan bila kita ingin menjalin hubungan…."

Akhirnya pria itu menghela napas, kalah. "Aku bermimpi… _ia_ menarikmu saat itu—dan kau menghilang, selamanya jauh daripadaku." Zilong berusaha untuk memandang ke bola mata yang bersinar itu—tapi sulit rasanya. "Aku sangat takut, Alucard—aku… aku tidak ingin, bukan, aku tidak yakin aku bisa… tanpamu—"

"Kalau aku menghilang… kau akan mencariku, kan?" Alucard bertanya padanya, ada senyum kecil menari pada bibirnya.

"Te-tentu saja, kau pikir… aku akan menyerah begitu saja untukmu?"

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi?"

"Ya?—maksudku, pasti."

Senyumnya lebar—Zilong merasa dadanya menjadi ringan, dan tentram. "Kalau begitu… aku tidak akan menghilang, kan? Kau akan mencariku, dan aku akan mencarimu—kita akan bertemu lagi di tengah jalan, pasti. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Tangannya ditelungkupkan dengan milik Alucard di atas meja, mereka menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada kata. "Ada sesuatu lain yang mengusikmu, atau sudah siapkah kau untuk kembali dan menggantikan Roger menghibur wanita itu?"

Zilong membiarkan tatapannya terpaku pada Alucard. "Maukah kau… eh, menciumku?—maaf, gamblang, tapi, aku hanya… merasa… mungkin akan sedikit baikan bila kau—"

Ia tertawa untuk beberapa detik, membiarkan pipinya bersemu sedikit kemerahan, tapi menuruti apa yang diinginkan.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka siap meninggalkan Etna untuk berangkat ke Ischia, negeri kecil di kaki bukit, sebelum sampai pada Moniyan.

Luka-lukanya masih mereka emban, walau sudah sedikit lebih baik. Aurelia dan raja serta ratu mengantar kepergian mereka, mengucapkan terima kasih atas upaya keras mereka untuk membantu. Wanita peramal itu menyentuh Karina, sebelum ia sempat menyusul yang lainnya, lalu memperingatinya untuk _tidak memercayai bayangan yang mencuri rupa sosok yang ia sayangi._

"Dan… temanmu yang dari negeri es itu… peringatkanlah ia sebelum ia menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berbahaya lainnya." wanita itu menarik napas, lalu ia melepaskan Karina—yang masih tetap berdiri di hadapannya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan wanita peramal itu. "Katakan juga pada serigala itu kalau tudung merah menantinya dalam perlindungan seorang wali—sebentar lagi, kalian akan bertemu."

Karina mendorongnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Zilong—oh, ayolah, ia perlu mengetahui ini. _Ia akan bersenang-senang dengan informasi apapun yang diberikan padanya._

Wanita itu tertawa, ekspresinya nampak terhibur seolah ia menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik dari bola matanya yang berpendar keemasan. "Jalan yang ia lalui akan sangat, sangat berduri dan menarik untuk disaksikan karena seseorang terus mengundang pesaing baru kemanapun ia melangkah." ia menahan tawanya. "Katakan padanya untuk _cepat bertindak_."

Ia ingin menanyakan tentang Chang'e dan Nana, tapi wanita itu menautkan alisnya, lebih dulu di depannya. "Hm, aneh. Aku tak melihat apapun tentang anak-anak itu."

Mendengar itu menaikkan kewaspadaan pada Karina—berarti sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka. Gawat—dan mereka hanya anak kec—

"Oh, tunggu—ada. Ini hal yang paling signifikan yang akan mereka lakukan; yang usil akan mencuri _sandwich_ ularmu saat kalian bertemu di Moniyan, yang jahil akan terlontar sampai ke hantaran orang-orang dengan wajah familiar."

Syukurlah—apa maksudnya, waktu akan menjawab nanti.

Senyumnya misterius, walau nampak sangat menikmati apa yang terjadi pada matanya yang memandang jauh ke depan. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan informasi itu."

Ia melambaikan selamat tinggal pada mereka, yang menyorakinya sebagai seorang pahlawan (bukan; ia sungguh bukan)—Karina berlari dengan cepat menyusul teman-temannya, pedang gandanya di tangan. Mereka semua sudah termakan jarak—dengan Alucard dan Roger yang nampak membahas sesuatu—Miya menunggunya di pertengahan, bersama Nana, keduanya meratapi busur _elf_ wanita itu, yang rusak.

Perjalanan berlalu dengan membosankan—dengan Miya yang terus merengek untuk mampir ke kota terdekat dan membelikannya peralatan baru untuk memperbaiki busurnya yang patah, apalagi itu adalah busur kudus, bukan busur sembarangan—pasti untuk membeli bahan yang diperlukan memerlukan biaya besar, kecuali kalau ia mau, _"Kembali ke Emerald Woodland sendiri lalu meminta orang pandai disana untuk memperbaikinya_ ," untuk reparasi gratis.

Yang tentunya membuat Miya mengembungkan pipinya, tersinggung—tega sekali Roger menyuruhnya untuk pergi berkelana seorang diri kembali ke Emerald Woodland, setelah mereka pergi sejauh ini?

Hal itu membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan Roger dan berjalan dengan hentakan di belakang Karina, yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Ia merasa perlu untuk menghibur omega malang itu. "Kalau kita sampai Ischia nanti, kita bisa membaur dengan keramaian dan mencari penempa yang memiliki sumber daya yang kita perlukan untuk memperbaiki busurmu… aku bisa membantumu."

Miya kembali senang, "Sungguh? Karina? Beruntunglah ada seorang alpha yang baik— _tidak seperti seseorang._ "

Karina merasakan bangga meletup di dadanya—tapi umurnya tidak panjang, karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan lonjakan energi sihir yang luar biasa merangkak ke arah mereka.

"Hei, kalian—berhenti sebentar."

Chang'e dan Nana menghentikan nyanyian mereka, menoleh kompak ke arah Karina yang membatu di tempat, tangannya menarik pundak Miya untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Ketiga pria lainnya berbalik dan memandang heran Karina.

"Tidakkah kalian merasakan itu?"

 _Mendekat_ —instingnya menjeritkan bahaya, bukan seperti bahaya pada umumnya. Bukan, sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih besar… dan—mungkin sihir penyerangan, ataukah kutukan? Karina tidak tahu, ia harus _bertindak cepat_ —pergerakan yang seharusnya ia kenali dari ratusan kilometer jauhnya… mencari-cari sesuatu di antara mereka yang—

"Alu—awas—"

Pria yang ia panggil terhentak, seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara Karina. Temannya segera berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, sebelum tanah di bawah kaki pria itu menimbulkan celah suram yang mengisapnya masuk ke dalam dan menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Ia meraih tangan pria itu untuk menariknya menjauh, tapi terlambat.

Auranya mengerikan; ketika Karina ikut ditelan masuk ke lubuk bumi, ia merasa seperti ini adalah perjalanan panjang kembali ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Huh, kau berbeda."

Alucard membuka matanya pada odor busuk yang sangat ia kenali seperti mayat dan bau amis darah. Suasana mencekam menggigiti kulitnya—ia tidak bisa mengapus perasaan itu, bulu romanya berdiri. Ia menatap ke depan, bertemu pandang dengan bola mata indigo muram yang terpaku sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Tatapan matanya kosong seperti ia telah mati, namun ia nampak hidup.

Ia memegang gagang pedangnya dengan erat, siap untuk menebas. Ia kenal orang ini—ini adalah _elf_ yang waktu itu, yang memimpin pasukannya untuk menghancurkan dan memberantas orang-orang Etna. Karina pun tahu, mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak cukup sampai pada kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Wanita _elf_ itu menarik Alucard ke tengah sel, menjauh dari jerujinya.

"Ah, maaf, kalian pasti sangat kebingungan karena tidak mengenaliku—apa istilahnya, _stranger danger_?" wanita dengan kabut berwarna hitam tebal di ujung jemarinya mengulurkan tangannya pada Alucard. Senyumnya ramah seperti ia sedang memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru di rumah sebelah. "Tak kenal maka tak sayang, kan?—namaku Selena."

Ingatannya terbangun pada nama itu—tapi ia tidak tahu persis dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu disebut pertama kali.

Tidak ada yang menyambut uluran tangan itu—Selena menarik tangannya, ia lantas mengangkat bahunya, _berpura-pura_ merasa sedih. "Baiklah, aku mengerti, kalian tidak suka orang asing. Tapi bukankah namaku sudah cukup? Kita adalah _kenalan_ sekarang, kan? Dan dari kenalan kita bisa menjadi _teman_ , lalu… kita bisa menjadi sepasang sahabat, dan dari sahabat kita bisa menjadi—"

Sulur pekat terulur dari tangannya, dengan itu ia mencekau pergelangan tangan Alucard, dan menariknya untuk mendekati jeruji. Alucard menatap mata wanita itu dengan tidak senang, ia mengendus feromon lemah omega yang bercampur dengan alpha, tetapi bukan membaur, seperti saling tumpangtindih pada satu sama lain. "—dekat, dekat, dan sangaaat _dekat_ —menjadi apa yang manusia sebut dengan… sepasang kekasih. Lalu kita bisa menikah, dan memiliki anak-anak iblis mungil yang menggemaskan—"

"Maaf, tidak tertarik, aku—"

"Aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu—yah, kau yang seperti ini, sih."

Karina menangkap temannya saat cengkeramannya dilepas, Selena melangkah menjauhi sel, lalu berbalik. Sepatunya minumbulkan bunyi ketukan di lantai, dan bergema ke seluruh ruangan. "Tidak, aku ingin melihatmu seperti yang kemarin—kacau dan berantakan, dengan nafsu membunuh itu, pada matamu." Ia menyeringai. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu, dan kupikir, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku—aku tidak pernah menganggap _manusia_ adalah makhluk yang indah, tapi saat melihatmu menghancurkan anak buahku yang tidak berguna dan tidak kompeten itu, aku—"

Napas wanita itu berat, matanya berkilat saat menceritakan perasaannya—Alucard mulai berpikir kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Selena menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia mengusap salivanya. Matanya teralih pada Karina. Melihat rupa mereka yang mirip, Selena merasakan sesuatu yang karib menghampirinya, tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Selena tertawa melihat elf di samping Alucard, yang menatapnya pucat dan seolah tidak berdaya. "Ahh, kalau alpha-mu mati pun, kurasa tidak akan sulit mencari _pengganti_ —walau aku bukanlah _alpha_ , tapi kau tidak akan mengenali perbedaannya, kan?" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan meniupkan kecupan pada Alucard. "Kau hanya perlu menjadi pendampingku—setia di sisiku selama aku duduk di atas takhta."

"Masih tidak tertarik karena aku bukanlah pajangan yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya. Aku—"

"Ups, maaf sekali tamu-tamuku yang kusayangi," ia berkedip pada Alucard. "aku harus pergi, melatih para anak buahku yang tidak berguna menjadi berguna sedikit untuk memperlihatkan pesonamu seperti waktu di kota mati itu, kemarin. Tenang, jangan khawatir! Alice akan kemari, supaya kalian tidak bosan."

Wanita itu pergi dengan suara langkah kakinya yang mengetuk lantai, membuat Alucard sedikit gelisah.

"Hei, Karina, kau tahu kita dimana?"

" _Sarang_ nenek lampir itu, kemungkinan." _Elf_ itu menghela napas. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada dinding, kedua pedangnya diletakkan di sampingnya. "Aku tahu betul tempat ini—semuanya sangat familiar. Tetua pernah menggantung kami terbalik selama berjam-jam di ruangan ini karena kami bermain di ruang doa setelah lewat jam malam." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak penting; kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum penghancur bangsa-bangsa itu tiba."

Alucard menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menginspeksi seluruh jengkal ruangan. Ada sebuah ventilasi berjeruji kayu yang daerah luarnya tertutupi sesuatu—oh, Tuhan, Alucard tidak mau tahu apa itu, tapi dengan lukanya yang menganga lebar, itu jelas torso manusia. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain, ada retakan yang tidak begitu bagus, kalau mereka mencari celah yang cukup lebar yang bisa dilewati untuk dua orang dewasa.

Pria itu mengacak rambutnya. Ia mengamati dengan risih Karina yang tak bergerak dari posisi duduknya—ia tidak mau membantu, sepertinya. Alucard ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang sikap Karina, tapi saat ia menyadari beban pikiran yang wanita itu miliki… ia memutuskan untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya, dan bertanya, "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Ia mencekal, napasnya putus-putus—ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sedaritadi, tapi sulit berkonsentrasi saat Alucard berusaha bersimpati dengannya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dengan malu di telapak tangannya. "Dia adikku." Karina mulai terisak di sampingnya. "Dia adikku, Alucard—kau tahu apa ini artinya? Dewa sudah memberikanku kekuatan ini—berkat ini padaku, pada seorang dari hamba-nya yang menyimpang dari jalan yang ditakdirkannya."

Apa yang harus ia lakukan—ia harus melipur wanita ini, temannya. Tapi tangannya berhenti sebelum dapat melingkarkan diri pada wanita itu. "Aku harus memberinya pengadilan yang sepantasnya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat—menciptakan jentaka dan petaka kemanapun ia melangkah… aku harus—"

"Kau… _tidak harus_." Katanya. "Itu bukan kewajibanmu, kan?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, _aku harus_." Karina mendesis padanya. "Andai saja aku bisa melindunginya di hari itu… ia tidak mungkin seperti ini—aku dan dia, berdampingan, kembali pada terang rembulan, tidak berdiam pada bayangannya."

Apa yang Karina sesali, _di hari itu_?

"Kau terus mengatakan itu—apa maksudnya? Apa yang terjadi di hari itu, pada adikmu, pada Selena?"

Karina tidak menjawab.

"Karina?"

Mulutnya terbuka, ragu-ragu, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, suara tawanya menggema di koridor.

Alice berdiri di depan selnya, di belakangnya seorang pria mengikuti. Karina tak lagi membiarkan emosinya terjaga—ia berlari ke jeruji dan tangannya terulur, siap untuk mencengkeram leher wanita iblis di hadapannya. Tapi sosok itu melangkah mundur, ia terkekeh. "Begitukah caramu menyambut kawan lamamu?"

Karina menjerit histeris ke arah wanita itu. Alucard ingin menariknya mundur tapi kakinya terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri. "Hanya ingin bilang hai, dan juga menyampaikan apa yang sudah kukatakan beberapa tahun silam—usahamu sia-sia; semua hal yang kau cintai akan berakhir menjadi hal yang paling kau benci—mereka akan membawakanmu pada jurang kehancuran.

"Tidakkah kau melihat Selena, adikmu itu? Indah, bukan? Pahatan dari Yang Mulia sendiri; wadah sempurna untuk menampung seluruh kenistaan—"

"Aku masih mencintainya."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Alice tersenyum padanya, seolah ia tahu segala hal yang Karina tidak ketahui. "Kau tidak mungkin masih mencintainya. Bodohkah pikirmu, aku ini? Aku melihat amarah itu di hatimu—kau sangat membencinya sekarang, kan? Kau lihat apa yang mampu ia lakukan—dan kau tahu kau tidak berdaya untuk menandinginya, ataupun menghentikannya."

" _Aku. Masih. Mencintainya."_ Pegangannya pada jeruji erat, buku-buku tangannya memucat akibatnya. Ia nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lain, tapi Alice memotongnya.

"Maka menyerahlah." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Bergabunglah bersama adik kecintaanmu, disini. Kekuasaan, kejayaan, kebebasan—apapun yang kau inginkan adalah milikmu. Kau tidak akan merana di sini. Kau memiliki segalanya. Bersama adikmu, _Selena_."

Alucard melihat punggung Karina gemetaran, kepalanya ditundukkan turun lebih jauh. Kakinya nyaris tersungkur ke tanah. Ia mulai khawatir Karina akan tergoda untuk menerima tawaran kosong itu—

"Tidak."

Wanita itu kembali berdiri, suaranya tegas. "Ia adikku. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari seluruh hidupku, itu sudah jelas. Bila mencintainya berarti aku harus membiarkan diriku menjadi korup dan kembali pada jalan yang tak diperkenankan padaku." ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku adalah kakak yang buruk bila membiarkan saudara perempuanku melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, baik ataupun buruk. Kemanapun dia pergi, aku akan ikut— _mengawasinya._ "

Mendengar itu membuat Alice tertawa. "Kegagalanmu sudah jelas sejak hari dimana kau berpaling dari kaummu yang menjeritkan doanya pada kami. Kau bukan kakak yang baik. Kau tidak berarti apapun. Kegagalanmu sungguh fatal, tidakkah kau sadar itu?"

"Aku pasti melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk meluruskannya. Selena tidak mungkin selamanya hilang dari jalan terang—aku tidak akan melepaskannya, dan aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Untuk kebaikan _nya_."

"Sangat luhur." Alice memutar bola matanya. Alucard melirik ke belakang wanita itu, wajah pria itu nampak beraduk dengan sebuah ilham yang tiba-tiba ia temukan.

Alice kemudian pergi, setelah habis mengolok Karina.

Alucard tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia meraskan tatapan Karina terpaku menembusnya. Elf itu mengatur napasnya—wajahnya membiru karena darahnya mengalir naik ke pipinya. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini—kita harus istirahat." Katanya. "Maaf membuatmu menyaksikan itu semua."

"Ti-tidak apa." balasnya. "Kau mengenal wanita itu?"

"Sampai aku membusuk di neraka pun aku tak akan sudi mengenalnya, tapi apa bisa dikata? Ia sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas runtuhnya ras _elf_ rembulan yang menetap di sini. _Abyss_. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Ia berjalan menjauhi Alucard, ada senyum pada wajahnya yang nampak lelah. "Kurasa untuk sementara, kita harus menjaga jarak kita—aku tidak ingin Zilong menghabisiku saat kita kembali nanti, dan juga aku tidak ingin membuat Miya cemburu."

Alucard membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak menghadap Karina yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Ia baru dapat tertidur saat suara Zilong menuntunnya untuk berlayar lebih jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadar, mengatakan padanya, _"Mimpi indah, Alu."_

.

* * *

.

Pintu sel terbuka perlahan.

Alucard terbangun kira-kira dua jam setelah ia memejamkan matanya. Sosok itu menurunkan tudungnya, memperlihatkan Alucard pada wajah yang ia kenali sebelumnya. "…yang tadi bersama Alice…?"

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memberikan jalan agar keduanya bisa keluar dari sel. Tapi baik Karina maupun Alucard tidak melangkah menuruti apa yang diperintahkan. "Katakan apa motif dari ini semua." Ucap Karina, ia berdiri, pedangnya kokoh pada kedua tangannya. Diayunkan, untuk mengeja pada pria itu kalau ia tak segan untuk menebasnya kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak senang.

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk keluar dari sini." Ia berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin dikekang olehnya lebih lama lagi."

"Kenapa?" Alucard bertanya. Ia mengamati pria itu dari atas ke bawah. Suara ibunya mengingatkannya untuk tidak cepat memercayai orang asing dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan—pria itu asing, dengan jubah panjang dan tudung gelap yang menutupi wajahnya, cukup mencurigakan. "Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

Karena apa yang dikatakan Alice tentang kekuatan dan kejayaan itu tidak mungkin hanya isapan jempol. Mengapa orang ini ingin lari dari itu semua?

"Aku… aku perlu menebus kesalahanku pada wanita yang kusayangi." Jelasnya, singkat. Ia lanjut bilang, "Aku harus menariknya keluar dari jalan pembalasan dendam yang akan ia ambil, sebelum dendam dan amarah menjerumuskannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat untuk kuperbaiki." Alucard dan Karina masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. "Aku perlu bantuan kalian hanya untuk keluar dari sini—aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri. Kau sudah membantuku banyak untuk membuatku tersadar dari hipnotis dan manipulasinya."

Keduanya melemparkan pandangan pada satu sama lain, sebelum Karina menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan mendekati pria itu. Tangannya menginstruksikan Alucard untuk tetap di tempatnya. "Dan… namamu…."

"Moskov."

"Bila kau memiliki niatan buruk, ketahuilah aku membawa namamu bersamaku ke neraka." ia menelan salivanya, lalu melangkah keluar, matanya tak lepas dari Moskov. Alucard mengikutinya setelah itu. Moskov menutup pintu selnya, lalu menyerahkan pada mereka pakaian yang sama persis seperti yang ia kenakan. Sebuah jubah panjang dengan tudung yang dapat membayangi wajah mereka, dengan aroma busuk yang mungkin diharapkan dapat menyamarkan feromon mereka.

Mereka tidak akan dikenali.

Alucard mendengus, sedikit geli. "Kita seperti… anggota sekte gelap." Heh.

Karina dan Moskov memicingkan mata mereka padanya, tak senang. "Jangan sampai mereka mengenali kalian. Ayo."

.

* * *

.

Alucard dan Karina melepaskan jubahnya karena tak tahan gerah, dan bau tak sedap. Pedangnya disandarkan pada dinding terdekat, mereka melemparkan jubah itu ke sembarang tempat. Moskov memijit keningnya. Karina menancapkan mata pedangnya pada seorang iblis kecil yang ingin melarikan diri. Iblis dengan rupa _elf_ (sama sepertinya) itu berteriak lantang, lalu menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap.

Tombak pandak milik pria itu lenyap menjadi asap. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenakan itu—kalian bisa ketahuan seperti tadi! Tidak ada—"

"Kita hanya perlu membunuh mereka, kalau ketahuan." Alucard balas, santai. Ia meraih pedangnya, demikian pula Karina.

"Lihat kan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang tadi hanya kesalahan teknis. Kalau ketahuan lebih mudah untuk membunuh mereka dibanding berkeliaran dengan pakaian aneh itu." _elf_ itu lanjut melangkah—bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyamarkan langkahnya. Sepatunya menggema sepanjang lorong, membuat Moskov menurunkan tudungnya lebih jauh, agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya berjalan bersama tahanan-tahanan yang seharusnya berada di sel.

Mereka lanjut berjalan, bersembunyi di balik tiap pilar dan ruangan kosong seandainya mereka melewati beberapa petinggi yang mungkin mengenali mereka. "Mungkin kau bisa mencari borgol dan berpura-pura sedang mengantar kami ke sel?" Karina berbisik, memberi saran saat mereka menyaksikan dua monster dengan wujud yang tidak familiar bagi Alucard.

Mereka berciuman, tanduk mereka mengantam kepala satu sama lain. Mereka menabrak meja, dan vas bunga kaca—lalu masuk ke ruangan, dan mengunci pintunya. Ada ide yang tercipta dalam kepala Alucard. "Bisakah kita sedikit mengintip ke sana?" ia tersenyum jahil pada Moskov, yang wajahnya sedikit menjadi lebih gelap.

Karina melemparkannya tatapan jijik. " _Apa_ —tidak! Kau aneh."

"Aw." Ia menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Karina.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan, dengan sesekali mengorbankan Moskov untuk menciptakan celah selagi pria malang itu berbincang dengan kawanannya yang heran dan terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Mereka selalu menanyakan tentang Alice, yang selalu dibalas dengan, _'jangan khawatir, aku tidak kemari bersamanya.'_

Langit suram di luar jendela.

Demikian pula pekarangan di luar—gelap. Ketiganya melihat Selena diantara kerumunan orang-(orang?) di sana. Mereka bersorak riuh saat Selena menyuarakan semangatnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa lewat." Seandainya saja orang-orang sialan ini tidak melepaskan jubahnya.

"Tidak adakkah jalan putar? Pintu belakang?" Alucard bertanya tidak sabar, ia terus mengamati apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Selena berjalan di antara orang-orang itu seolah itu adalah suatu hal yang natural, senyumnya memesona—mereka bersorak saat ia membungkuk. "Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan kita untuk melawan mereka saat _Selena_ ada di sana, kan?"

Karena terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, mereka kalah. Besar. Dibandingkan dengan monster yang mengekspos mereka di koridor tadi, iblis yang mereka lawan di Etna jauh (sangat) lebih kuat. Mungkin wanita itu membantu memberikannya energi tambahan. Entah. Ia sedikit ragu bisa melakukannya.

Ia harus keluar dari sini. Cepat. Hatinya berdebar tidak tenang.

"Karina, kau tidak tahu jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari sini?"

Ia mungkin tahu—wanita itu termenung sedaritadi. Ini daerah asalnya, kan? Tempat yang sama, kuil yang ternoda. Karina pasti tahu persis tata letak tempat ini, walaupun banyak perubahan, mungkin, setelah beberapa tahun ditinggalkan. Karina berdehem, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke Alucard.

"Mungkin…? Dulu di tempat ini… jauh sebelum kami korup dan peperangan pecah di berbagai tempat— _elf_ rembulan pernah menjadikan Abyss sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan para penjaga lainnya… untuk Estes, _raja terdahulu_ —" ia menunjuk ke lorong panjang yang letaknya berlawanan dari tempat mereka berada. "bersama para penjaga Land of Dawn lainnya. Legendanya… ada sebuah metode transportasi dengan energi sihir yang menghubungkan keempat penjaga dengan satu sama lain."

"Dan itu berada di… ruang doa?"

Karina berkedip. Wajahnya menjadi terang. "Kau tahu?"

"…bisakah kita mencari metode lain?"

Mendengar sugesti Moskov membuat Alucard tak senang. Ia mendorong pria itu sedikit menjauh darinya. "Bisakah kita mencoba itu?" ia bertanya pada Karina—Moskov menautkan alisnya, tak setuju, tapi Karina sudah mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang doa di koridor lain kuil. Ia dapat merasakan Moskov yang ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti mereka.

 _Elf_ itu menghela napas. "Kau tinggal atau ikut tidak masalah; aku tahu tempatnya bahkan kalau kau tidak menunjukkan jalan. Hanya ketahuilah kalau apa yang kau inginkan tak akan kau capai bila kau hanya diam di sana tanpa melakukan apapun."

Akhirnya Moskov ikut, ia berjalan ragu di belakang Alucard—lembingnya kembali hadir di genggamannya, kali ini lebih kuat.

Tidak begitu menyadari sepasang mata memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

.

Lorong itu semakin dingin dan gelap saat mereka berjalan lebih jauh. Suara jeritan mengisi pendengaran mereka, bergaung di koridor yang nampak tanpa ujung ini. Alucard bergidik, mendengar suara pekikan nyaring seorang yang terdengar seperti seseorang baru saja menumpahkannya aspal ke kulitnya. Karina menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan bingkai bermotif spiral yang berkilat meskipun sudah tertutupi debu dan sarang laba-laba di sana-sini.

Pintunya didorong terbuka.

Ruangan itu adalah ruang doa—sama persis seperti yang ada di Emerald Woodland, bedanya aroma lautan menari di udara; dengan sentuhan amis. Di lantai banyak tubuh tak bernyawa yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja, wajahnya pucat, tak ada darah—bersih. Di altar ada tubuh ringkih seorang wanita yang nampak masih segar.

Alucard mendekat, tangannya menyentuh tubuh wanita itu—manusia, ah, ini _elf_ —dan masih hangat.

Di depan altar ada sebuah cermin, dengan ornamen pada bingkainya yang ia kenali sebagai bunga ruby—terkenal di Nost Gal karena manjur untuk mengobati berbagai keluhan, dan juga mekar sepanjang tahun, tanpa peduli iklim dan musim daerah itu (dingin dan salju sepanjang tahun, untuk Nost Gal). Cermin besar itu retak di tengahnya.

Karina mengulurkan tangannya, memfokuskan sihirnya pada ujung jemarinya—permukaan cermin itu bersinar, merespon panggilan dari sedikit kekuatan magis yang ia miliki.

Tetapi kemudian fokusnya hilang, saat mendengar hantaman benda yang jatuh dari atas.

Alice.

Tiba, dengan seringai lebar pada bibirnya yang memerlihatkan taring dan bibirnya yang merah tedas. Lidahnya menjilati berkas darah pada ujung bibirnya. "Aku sungguh kecewa pada aksimu, Moskov." Katanya. Karina mengambil ancang-ancang, demikian pula Alucard. "Kau menjual kepercayaanku semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu—setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu? Semurah itukah aku di matamu?"

Moskov menegang. Pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak meledak di sana.

"Dan… sedaritadi aku berusaha untuk memasangkan wajahmu pada momen yang pernah kulewati—kau sangat familiar." Ia beralih pada Alucard. Telunjuknya menunjuk pria itu, ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Masih ingatkah kau padaku, atau ingatanmu sudah tidak mampu untuk melakukan demikian?"

Alucard terdiam, ia menatap heran Alice. Raut mukanya membuat wanita itu tersinggung, seolah ia melewati sesuatu yang seharusnya sangat penting. Tapi amarahnya belum ditunjukkan, ia menyadari sesuatu. Wanita iblis itu tertawa. "Ah, kau bukan… _dia_."

Karina menggenggam tangannya, tangannya yang lain terfokus pada cermin itu. Kedua pedangnya tergeletak di altar—"Ulur waktu," pintanya.

"Kau… kau salah orang."

"Ha! Salah orang! Tidak salah lagi, jenius!" ia tertawa histeris. Amarahnya meledak, ditujukan pada Alucard—yang tidak memahami apapun. " _Kita bisa menjadi raja dan ratu di dunia baru_ , katanya—tapi oh, tentu saja, _tidak_ , bajingan itu malah lari bersama pelacur manusia pertama yang ia temui di muka bumi—tidak lihatkah ironinya? Manusia yang menjatuhkan iblis ke dalam perbuatan haram— _bersekutu dengan manusia_."

"A… kau tahu ayahku?" ia bertanya—banyak sekali pertanyaan, tentang ayahnya. Tapi ia tidak yakin ingin mendengarnya dari wanita ini. Ia hanya perlu tahu apakah ayahnya hidup atau mati.

"Tahu? Tentu. Kenal? _Tidak_ , setelah pengkhianatannya. Oh, bastar haram, kau jiwa yang malang." Katanya. "Kemari mencari ayahmu setelah akhirnya ibumu membusuk di neraka?—sayang sekali—ah, mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan beruntun, kan? Ayahmu dan ibumu kini akan selalu bersama di tempat mereka seharusnya berada, dan kini neraka bisa melengkapi koleksinya. Sesuatu yang harusnya terjadi sejak dahulu kala."

Wanita itu tertawa layaknya maniak, melihat ekspresi Alucard yang beraduk antara ketidakpercayaan dan ketakutan besar yang ia miliki. Melihat pria itu yag masih menerawang, ia terbang mendekat ketiga mangsanya, taringnya hadir, dan ia siap untuk menerkam—

—Moskov melemparkan lembingnya ke arah Alice, yang mengenai sayapnya, membuat wanita itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan segera meluncur kembali ke lantai. Wanita itu menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Alucard menarik napas, terkejut saat Karina menyentuh pundaknya, lalu mendorongnya ke permukaan cermin yang bersinar terang—ia melakukan perlawanan, _tak ingin pergi_. Ia menarik tangan Moskov untuk ikut bersama-sama masuk, tapi pria itu tak bergerak, bahkan ketika Karina menghilang. Moskov terdiam, menatap Alice yang menjerit kesakitan, berlutut di lantai.

Cerminnya masih bersinar dengan warna hijau pucat, semakin lama semakin pudar, permukaannya mulai retak. Ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Permintaan maafnya tak ia suarakan, ia segera menyentuh cerminnya, membiarkan diri ditarik masuk untuk menyusul Alucard dan Karina, keluar dari sini; siap untuk menebus kesalahannya.

(—ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan jeritan memilukan Alice, yang terisak seraya menazarkan sumpah, _"Aku akan membuatmu membayar untuk ini semua!"_ )

Cerminnya pecah, ruangan itu kembali hampa tanpa aura sihir mengudara.

.

* * *

.

Hal pertama yang akan Alucard lakukan saat menapaki tanah mungkin muntah.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup, mereka menyelam di air bersuhu negatif derajat. Moskov menariknya ke permukaan. Permukaan airnya membeku—Karina menggunakan pedangnya untuk menciptakan retakan, lalu dengan kepalan tangannya ia meretakkan permukaannya, sampai mereka dapat keluar dari kolam tempat mereka menyeruak—ah, ini air mancur.

Airnya membeku di udara, tak sampai ke kolam di bawahnya.

Dan badai salju, jangan lupakan itu.

Ketiga orang itu bergidik menggigil. Alucard merasa suasana salju yang sangat ia kenal… ini… Nost Gal? Ia pernah mendengar cerita bahwa salah satu penjaga Land of Dawn bersemayam di Nost Gal. Jadi… disinikah sosok misterius itu tinggal?

"Ada rumah." Moskov—dengan tangannya yang rapat dengan tubuhnya—menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu masuk besar yang letaknya tepat di depan air mancur yang membeku itu. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke sana untuk berlindung dari badai dingin ini."

Baik Karina maupun Alucard tak bergerak, keduanya nampak larut pada pikirannya masing-masing, memegangi tubuh masing-masing untuk memenjarakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang masih tersisa. "Kalian mau membeku disini?"

Mereka langsung berjalan, tubuh berhimpitan untuk tetap hangat—dengan air yang masih menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya ditambah badai salju yang menerpa, adalah keajaiban mereka masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kaki dan berjalan, juga mengetuk pintu rumah—istana, kastil—megah itu. Mereka menunggu agak lama.

"Rasanya seperti penghuninya sengaja membuat kita menunggu untuk membeku di sini." Gumam Karina, sedikit jengkel dibuat menunggu.

Pintunya terbuka dengan dorongan yang lemah. Alucard terkesiap saat melihat sosok yang membukakan pintunya.

"Ruby?"

"Tunggu, siapa?"

Wajah pemalu itu segera sumringah, senyumnya lebar dan wajahnya menjadi ramah. Ia menarik Alucard untuk masuk—kedua orang yang mengikutinya tak begitu ia pandang dengan senang. Gadis belia itu melepaskan tudungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Alucard, yang menolak dengan halus. Ia memicingkan matanya pada kedua orang dewasa yang bersama Alucard.

Alucard tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Itu adik perempuanmu?" Karina bertanya—wajah gadis itu menjadi merah, ia memendam wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Alucard pernah (sering) bilang kalau ia berasal dari Nost Gal, tapi hanya itu—tidak ada detail lain, hanya, _"Kalau di Nost Gal" begini, "Kalau di Nost Gal" begitu._

"Ah, bukan—Ruby, ini Karina dan Moskov."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Karina yang menjabatnya. Ia bergidik kedinginan. Melihat reaksi itu, Moskov dengan sopan menolak jabatan tangannya. Ruby mengusap telapaknya pada tudung merahnya. "Duduklah dimanapun… aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk kalian…."

Alucard melepaskan mantelnya dan meletakkannya secara sembarang di atas meja. Karina meremas rambutnya, lalu membiarkan air menetes dari rambutnya yang tergerai. Ia menggigil, lalu duduk di antara Moskov dan Alucard. Ia tersenyum pada kedua pria di sampingnya.

Untuk saat ini ia merasa bisa menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Ruby aman.

Jantungnya masih berdebar keras—hawa dingin terkepul dari mulutnya. Ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, karena banyak sekali yang terjadi disaat yang bersamaan—tapi baru saat ini ia merasakan hatinya tidak nyaman. Ia merasa seperti baru saja kehilangan sebelah tangannya, atau lebih parah. Ia tidak menyukai ini—perasaan ini harus cepat menghilang.

Ia menyentuh dadanya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Membayangkan orang lain duduk di sebelahnya, membayangkan alpha lain duduk di sebelahnya, menghangatkan hatinya.

 _Zilong_ —ia ingin kembali bersamanya.

Ia tidak merasa lebih baik—ia masih terguncang dengan informasi yang diucapkan Alice atas dasar kebencian itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, hanya memikirkan alpha itu membuat hatinya tentram.

.

* * *

.

"Kau punya petunjuk seperti apa wanita yang kau cari?" ia menyikut Alucard, mengingatkannya untuk tidak tertidur—pria itu mendesis ke arahnya dengan keadaan mata terpejam dan tangan yang menyentuh dadanya. Yasudah. "Aku yakin aku bisa membantumu mencari wanita itu—mempermudahmu menemukannya. Dunia ini terlalu lebar kalau kau jelajahi sendirian, untuk mencari satu orang."

Moskov terdiam, ia nampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Karina memotong, sebelum pria itu sempat membalas. "Ah, tunggu. Aku penasaran. Siapa wanita yang kau cari ini, dan mengapa ia sangat penting bagimu?"

"Dia… dulu tinggal di perbatasan Abyss—hutan Askati."

Karina mengenali orang-orang itu, dulu—kekuatan sihir mereka jauh lebih superior dibandingkan _elf_ rembulan, terutama kaum _elf_ yang menetap di Abyss, muncullah perasaan iri. _Manusia Gagak_ , mereka dikenal sebagai ras tertua yang masih hidup di tanah ini. Karina tidak peduli, tapi Karina tahu rasa iri dari kaum _elf_ rembulan itulah yang membawakan kehancuran bagi kaumnya terdahulu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia pergi mendekati jurang terjal menuju Abyss—kupikir ia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Pria itu mendekati dirinya pada Karina—feromonnya mendekati tidak ada, meyakinkannya kalau mantan tangan kanan Alice ini hanyalah seorang beta. "Kami berbincang panjang, awalnya hanya karena kebetulan, lama-lama menjadi rutinitas.

"Kurasa Alice mengetahui apa yang kulakukan di belakangnya; ia mengirimkan perintah untuk menghabisi orang-orang penetap di hutan Askati—hari itu tepat pada hari pernikahannya. Aku… aku membunuh suaminya." Matanya berkilat penuh sesal. "Setelah itu, tiap detik yang kulalui terasa seperti sebuah kesalahan—aku menyaksikan wanita itu berubah menjadi monster yang bahkan Alice takuti. Ia akan membalas dendamnya, dan jalan itu bukanlah jalan yang harus diambil untuk mencapai ketenangan dalam jiwa."

Karina melingkari tangannya ke perutnya. "Kau benar." Gumamnya. Ia mengingat Selena, dan amarahnya. Mati-matian berusaha menjadi lebih kuat untuk mendapatkan kembali Selena yang saat ini dalam kendali Alice—ia berhenti saat menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam adalah metode yang buruk untuk mencapai yang ia inginkan.

Tetapi sesuatu yang lain muncul dalam benaknya. Kepalanya perlahan menoleh ke Moskov, yang giginya bergemeretak. "Wanita yang kau cari itu… namanya bukan… Pharsa, kan?"

Alisnya bertaut saat mendengar nama itu lari dari bibir wanita di sebelahnya. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Ia tertawa. "Oh, tidak—aku pernah bertemu dengannya; benar-benar individu yang menarik." Ia tidak ingin mengingat kekalahannya di hari itu, melawan seekor burung yang tak bisa ia tangkap. "Aku dibuat nyaris mati waktu itu—aku tidak menyalahkannya, karena ia mengenaliku sebagai _elf malam_ , kaum bejat yang selalu dan selamanya hanyalah dalal antara dunia luar dan kegelapan di bawah. Aku lari sejauh mungkin dari wanita itu—aku masih menyayangi nyawaku."

Gadis itu kembali dengan pakaian tebal dan handuk. Ia membawakan mereka selimut juga. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik, lalu menghilang ke tempat lain—tidak lama ia kembali membawakan nampan dengan cangkir berisi minuman hangat. Alucard perlahan membuka matanya, ia mengambil handuk yang dibawakan untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Karina dan Moskov pun demikian.

"Um… kalau kalian sudah siap… naiklah ke atas… ia ingin bertemu."

Ucap si gadis, dengan senyum maklum pada wajahnya. Sebelum ada yang dapat melontarkan pertanyaan, gadis itu pergi menaiki tangga dan menghilang.

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** maaf lama updatenya kawan. _spellbound_ bener-bener nyita waktu dan tenaga buat mikir, waktu mau nulis chapter 4, pikiran saya gabisa nemuin plot ataupun apapun itu—tidak sampai spellbound kelar, setelah itu semuanya lancar jaya tanpa hambatan.

sejauh ini yang dialognya paling susah ditulis adalah karina dan alice (kenapa saya nyiksa diri buat nulis dialog yang nyusahin kayak mereka? entah.) sebelum adanya plot antara selena dan karina seperti di chapter ini, saya awalnya niat bawa balik martis. tapi rasanya sudah cukup, dan perkenalkanlah orang jahat baru— _alice._ ini bukan pertama dan terakhir alice bakal muncul. idk tentang karakterisasi yang lain, tapi selena kayaknya yang paling akurat (dan alice yang salty ke semuanya, karena terus-terusan dikhianatin… poor soul).

oh, dan saya melakukan research paling ga penting dan keluar dengan kesimpulan kalau senjata yang dipake moskov mungkin javelin. nama kota-kota fiksi di sini diambil dari nama gunung di itali (jangan tanya kenapa).

gimana zilong saat itu terjadi? panik setengah mampus, dia bakal maksa balik buat ketemu aurelia dan nanya apa yang terjadi—terus mereka cuma disaranin buat lanjutin perjalanan ke moniyan, dan mereka akan ketemu di sana (hint, lebih dari dua bulan). terima kasih telah membaca, dan review, diperkenankan?

(Untuk Guest yang nanya soal mark: kalau alpha atau omega mati mark akan tetep ada, tapi sistemnya sama—kalau ga diperbaharui, pudar. Soal mark yang bisa dihapus—nggak, disini mark gabisa dihapus. Kalo di omegaverse lain ada variasi bisa. Tapi disini nggak.

Soal pembuatan mark itu… itu mungkin seperti deklarasi cinta? kayak, kamu sayang sama orang, dan kalau pernikahan ga akan mengikat selamanya (dan pasti terjadi selingkuh, rahasia, atau ketidaksetiaan dan berbagai hal lain), maka mark itu ada sebagai bukti nyata buat kedua orang yang ingin bener-bener komitmen ke satu sama lain.

disini zilong sama alu belom—alu masih takut-takut, dan zilong belom siap (both of them are babies in romance stuff) walau dua-duanya sudah mantep ke satu sama lain. mereka cuma ga siap untuk komitmen seumur hidup karena yang permanen itu kesannya terlalu mengerikan dan ekstrim buat mereka.)

im also sleep deprived while writing this note i could be wrooooong

—29 Mei 2018, 12:21 AM, Bogor.


	5. empty hands

Zilong meraih-raih kepulan asap pekat yang tersisa, namun tanah di sekitarnya telah sepenuhnya rata, menelan temannya— _dan omega-nya_ —tanpa memperlihatkan ke mana kedua orang itu menghilang. Keduanya seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Apa itu…?" Pria tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bertanya, wajahnya nampak terkejut, pertama kali menyaksikan kejadian seperti barusan. Zilong juga—tapi ia terlalu panik untuk merasa terkejut. Alucard menghilang—orang yang seharusnya ia jaga menghilang dalam pengawasannya. Lenyap tepat di hadapannya. Ia sudah berjanji, ia sudah bersumpah.

Miya menarik napas dengan tergesa. "A-apa yang terjadi…?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya—berharap kedua orang itu kembali muncul pada tanah yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menghilang. Mungkin ilmu magis yang tidak sempurna, atau kesalahan dalam pengucapan mantra—apapun itu. "Alu! Karina! Kalian mendengarku?!" ia memanggil-manggil, tapi tidak ada yang membalas.

Adiknya segera mengampiri kakaknya, lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia mengamati kakaknya dengan tatapan khawatir. Wajahnya sangat tertekan, ia bersujud masih pada tempatnya, nyaris mencium bumi. Gadis cilik itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tahu apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan membuat Zilong merasa baikan—Nana berjalan malu-malu mendekatinya.

"Hei—kalian semua, tenang." Roger berusaha menenangkan situasinya—tapi Miya terus memanggil-manggil kedua temannya, sesekali tertawa kecil dan mengatakan kalau ini _'tidak lucu'_. Wanita elf itu menoleh pada Roger, wajahnya benar-benar mulai khawatir. Chang'e menyentuh punggung kakaknya, yang pelan-pelan berdiri, berusaha untuk nampak tak terguncang walau semua orang tahu.

"Tenang. Tarik napas," Ucapnya, "mereka tidak mungkin jauh."

"Kau tidak tahu itu." Bisik Zilong—tidak mungkin Roger tahu. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali? Terjebak di suatu tempat tanpa adanya jalan keluar? _Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Alucard_ —Zilong tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, kalau hal itu terjadi. Ia tertawa, sinis. "Kau tidak tahu, Roger—berhenti berusaha merasionalkan situasi ini."

Ia mengambil tombaknya, lalu berjalan ke sembarang arah—entah, mengikuti angin, mengikuti instingnya, berharap apapun bisa mengantarnya kembali pada Alucard.

"Zilong, cukup sampai disitu—hei, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—tapi aku tahu Alucard membutuhkanku." Ia lanjut berjalan, Chang'e berlari di belakangnya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Demikian pula Nana, dan Miya—lalu Roger pun ikut, mau tidak mau, karena tidak ada pilihan lain bagi dia.

"Ia bukan anak-anak—ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." balasnya. Zilong berhenti. Ia merasa lebih baik bila mengikuti instingnya, berharap instingnya membawanya kembali ke dalam tentram yang adalah sosok pria itu, dekat dengannya. Ia tidak bisa tenang kalau begini. Instingnya pun tahu sesuatu tidak beres. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan. "Zilong—kau mendengar?"

"Aku seharusnya menjaganya, Roger—kau… kau tidak mengerti."

"Yah, nak—begini, uh… kau tidak perlu menuruti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan… mengikuti peran gender dan segala omong kosong itu, ini… itu sangat kuno, mengerti maksudku?—Alucard pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan Karina pun bersamanya… mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang pasti mampu menjaga satu sama lain."

Zilong tahu Roger ada benarnya—Alucard bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, pria itu setara dengan Zilong atau ksatria lain yang terbiasa terlatih di medan perang, satu aspek yang membuat Zilong tertarik padanya—kuat, ia jelas kuat. Tetapi sisi primalnya tak bisa santai, karena ini adalah _omega-nya;_ ia seharusnya tidak lengah sampai membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

"…aku harus mencarinya."

.

* * *

immaculate deception

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

[saya tidak menerima keuntungan dalam pembuatan fic ini.]

.

 **5:** empty hands

 **warning:** see ch1; oc, noncanon places. alternasi dari canon; headcanons.

 **note:** i really love valir/eudora tbh wish there are more fic about them

 **note2:** ada bonus untuk chapter ini, saya post terpisah karena bisa dibaca sendiri. judulnya _sayur, sayur._

.

* * *

Aurelia tertawa halus saat melihat mereka datang mengampiri gerbang. Wanita tua itu seolah tahu mereka akan kembali, pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah atribut yang sama saat terakhir mereka berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia nampak tak berpindah dari tempatnya, dengan seorang pelayan yang memegangi nampan berdiri tepat di sampingnya, kelelahan.

"Selamat datang kembali." Mereka menghentikan langkahnya sebelum memasuki lewat gerbang. Pelayan wanita itu berjalan dengan kikuk, lalu menghantarkan nampannya ke hadapan mereka. "Kalian kelelahan? Kami sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kalian perlukan untuk memulihkan tenaga kalian. Etna akan selamanya menyambut kalian dengan tangan terbuka."

Zilong menghampiri wanita itu, tidak sabar. "Kau melihatnya, kan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Alucard."

"Dan Karina!"

Wanita itu nampak berpikir. "Alucard… ah, temanmu dari negeri es itu…?" ia terkekeh, tubuhnya berbalik, lalu mengisyaratkan mereka semua untuk ikut masuk kembali ke suaka. Roger meletakkan kembali gelasnya pada nampan pelayan wanita itu, dan membantu kedua anak di bawahnya untuk mengembalikan gelasnya. "Aku mengatakan semuanya pada teman _elf_ kalian yang berkulit gelap itu."

Karina… tahu?

Zilong menautkan alisnya, prasangak buruk mulai tercipta di pikirannya. "…aku tidak melihat apa yang masa depan miliki untuknya; ada sesuatu yang menginterupsi kekuatanku untuk melihat _semuanya_. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih kuat dariku…" ia berhenti, menarik napas kuat-kuat. "…bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa terjadi—ah, tapi jangan panik; mereka seharusnya akan baik-baik saja."

Tangannya terkepal—wanita ini bilang ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya. Tapi ia mengatakan kalau Alucard baik-baik saja—tidak, Zilong tidak bodoh. Hal seperti ini bukan masalah sepele, terlebih karena seseorang berhasil membawa Alucard lenyap dari pengawasannya. Ia harus cepat, sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Zilong, yang menggigiti bibirnya, menatap kosong ke ukiran pada dinding yang telah termakan usia. Chang'e berdiri di sampingnya, tidak mau jauh dari kakaknya—terlebih pada kondisi emosional kakaknya yang kemungkinan akan mudah terprovokasi karena sesuatu yang kecil, karena tak ada Alucard untuk menenangkannya disini—Chang'e tidak mau mengambil resikonya.

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi, alpha adalah individu yang agresif—apalagi yang sedang kehilangan omega-nya… ayahnya pernah bilang untuk selalu waspada pada alpha yang tak memiliki apapun untuk dipertaruhkan. Saat ini rasanya Zilong sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk mendapatkan kembali Alucard.

Chang'e harus disini untuk menghentikan kakaknya sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh.

"Bertolaklah ke Moniyan, mereka akan menemui kalian di sana."

Zilong tersadar dari lamunannya. Miya, Nana dan Roger tidak ada di dekat mereka. "Sebelum itu, menetaplah di Amrita, untuk adik perempuanmu."

Ia membiarkan puncak kepala adiknya dibelai oleh Aurelia—sentuhannya hangat. Chang'e menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya, wanita itu terpana untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil seolah ia tergelitik.

"Kekuatanmu sangat luar biasa." katanya, "Ada seorang guru dari Ischia, berkelana bersama kedua muridnya untuk melakukan perbuatan mulia—saat ini juga mereka akan pergi ke Amrita. Mintalah ia untuk mengajarkanmu cara mengeluarkan potensi terbesar di dalam tubuh kecilmu itu."

 _Zilong tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk peduli_ —ia pergi.

Bola mata adiknya yang berkilat antusias itu benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi ia memiliki prioritas lain. Adiknya tahu; ia tidak mengeluarkan protes kekanak-kanakannya pada Zilong—tetapi Chang'e sangat ingin pergi.

Tetapi kakaknya jauh lebih penting dari keinginannya.

.

* * *

.

"Amrita, lalu Moniyan."

"Kau menyarankan kita untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"

Roger adalah sosok yang jauh diatas darinya—umur dan pengalaman, terutama karena ia adalah alpha di sini. Pria itu terbiasa memimpin segerombolan anak-anak untuk mencari gadis yang entah dimana—Zilong ikut karena Alucard ingin membantu pria itu. Miya ikut karena Alucard ikut, Nana ikut karena Miya ikut—dan Chang'e kemari hanya untuk melihat kakaknya yang dimabuk cinta, tapi gadis itu semakin lama nampak semakin ketakutan setelah Alucard tidak disini—seolah mengantisipasi sesuatu akan terjadi, dan itu membuatnya tak tenang.

Zilong tidak pernah melawan apa yang dikatakan pria itu pada mereka semua—ia terbiasa untuk menyetujui apa yang Alucard setujui, gestur kecil yang semoga omega itu tangkap sebagai _'aku percaya padamu dan keputusan yang kau ambil'_. Tetapi apa yang pria itu sarankan—terus berkelana ke Moniyan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa… Zilong tidak bisa hanya diam dan mengiyakan itu.

"Kau ingin kita mencarinya, tapi kau tidak ingin kita untuk pergi dari sini." Roger menyalakan rokoknya, mungkin terlalu penat—ia tidak akan merokok di sekitar anak-anak, biasanya. Asapnya dihempaskan ke langit. "Kita tidak tahu kemana mereka—tapi bukan berarti kita harus berdiam di sini dan menunggu keajaiban. Jalan terbaik adalah terus berjalan dan berharap yang terbaik."

Mendengar itu ia menggeram, tapi apa yang dikatakan ada benarnya. Miya menarik tangannya untuk lanjut berjalan menuju Ischia, kota hujan itu. Wanita itu memandang lurus pada pria di hadapannya yang seolah tak memedulikan mereka. "Ia khawatir." wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Zilong—tetapi Zilong menepisnya.

Miya terkejut, tapi ia menutupi emosinya dengan tertawa kecil, lalu menghela napas. "Roger sangat mengkhawatirkannya juga, kau tahu. Di matanya Alu hanyalah anak kecil yang butuh bimbingan."

Ia mengingat saat Alucard mengatakan padanya kalau ia benar-benar menyukai pria itu.

Zilong merasa hatinya sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan itu, tetapi Alucard melanjutkan, _"Ia mengingatkanku pada orang yang menolongku dulu—seorang pemburu iblis juga. Sekurang-kurangnya… ia seperti seorang ayah yang tak pernah kumiliki."_

(Kemudian Alucard mempersatukan tubuh mereka dalam pelukan—Zilong berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tak bisa berhenti berdebar dengan kencang, mencium dan menikmati feromon omega yang berada sangat dekat dan nyata untuknya. Dalam tidurnya, pria itu menggumamkan nama Zilong sambil tersenyum manis—dan Zilong merasa seperti itulah pencapaian tertingginya.)

"Ia mungkin lebih khawatir daripadamu—ia sangat protektif pada Alu." Katanya, wanita itu memerhatikan punggung Roger dengan mata yang membaca—apa yang ia sembunyikan, seolah ia mengerti beban yang dipikul alpha yang memimpin mereka. "Aku berani bilang kalau ia jauh lebih khawatir ketimbang dirimu."

Zilong menggigiti kukunya—Miya buta atau apa?

"Ia… tidak pernah menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, kalau kau mengamati." Lanjutnya. Ada sebuah kereta kuda dari kejauhan, dan di atasnya, tiga orang berisik membawa banyak sayur mayur bersama mereka pada gerobaknya. Zilong mengamati ketiga orang itu, untuk mencari distraksi yang lebih baik ketimbang mendengar suara Miya yang tetap tenang meskipun alpha-nya tidak disini.

(Apakah Alucard sama seperti Miya bila Zilong jauh daripadanya, tetap tenang seolah Zilong tidak mengkhawatirkan kebaikannya jauh di sini?)

"—sebaiknya kita ikuti saja yang dikatakan Roger." Lalu Miya menunjuk Roger yang berbincang pada orang-orang di kereta kuda itu. Ada muda-mudi dan… makhluk lain yang permukaan kulitnya terasa seperti sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. "Lihat, tumpangan—semoga mereka tidak keberatan."

Mereka melangkah kecil mengampiri Roger. Saat mereka berdiri di belakang Roger, pemudi di atas gerobak kereta kuda itu melemparkan kubis ungu ke wajah pemuda di sampingnya—pemuda itu langsung menjerit dan menjambak rambut putih lawannya, tubuh keduanya tenggelam di bawah sayur-mayur yang bertumpuk di sana. Sedangkan yang memegang kendali kuda memijit kepalanya.

"Berapa orang kalian?" ia bertanya, suaranya parau. Mereka tidak bersuara, pria itu menghitung. "Tiga?"

"Lima, kalau kau tidak keberatan?" kata Roger, ia menunggu jawaban dari pria itu—matanya sesekali mengintip ke gerobak, takut-takut kedua orang tadi tidak sengaja membunuh satu sama lain. "Kami ingin ke Amrita."

Ia mendengus. "Searah, kalau begitu. Naiklah."

Zilong membantu Nana dan Chang'e naik terlebih dahulu, kemudian saat Miya naik, pria itu bilang, "Maaf ramai."

Sayur-mayur di atas sana basah kuyup, Zilong baru menyadarinya, demikian pula tapak kaki di bawahnya—semuanya digenangi air. Ia menghela napas saat sepatunya mulai terendam air—baunya seperti air hujan dan lumpur. Melihat tidak adanya ruang yang cukup untuk mereka semua duduk, Zilong menarik Chang'e naik ke pangkuannya—mengundang protes dari yang besangkutan.

Miya terkekeh, ia melakukan hal serupa pada Nana yang merengek di sampingnya.

Tidak lama pemuda yang tadi dilempari kubis duduk pada tempatnya, dan lawannya terbatuk ikut serta. Ia mencubit pemuda itu. "Ada rencana apa ke Amrita?" wanita muda itu bertanya, ia mendengking sedikit senang saat melihat Miya. "Ah, omong-omong, namaku Eudora, pak kusir tua itu Gord, dan brengsek ini Valir."

Mendengar itu pemuda itu terkesiap, ada kekesalan pada raut mukanya kala ia berpaling untuk memelototi Eudora. "Tidak sopan kau memanggil Guru pak kusir! Aku akan mencekikmu untuk itu!"

"Kalian berdua, kumohon, jangan banyak bergerak." Ia menghela napas. "Tidakkah kalian punya urat malu di depan orang lain?"

Keduanya saling pandang, lalu bergumam, "Maaf."

Chang'e tertawa, wajahnya yang semula tegang kini merona. Ia memegang tangan Zilong yang menahan posisinya—tangan kakaknya sangat dingin. Hal itu tentu membuatnya sedikit khawatir—penasaran seperti apa wajah kakaknya sekarang, tetapi ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak—yang terjadi sudahlah, biarlah terjadi.

Untuk sekarang, ia harus fokus menjadi lebih kuat, kan? Kali ini mungkin ia gagal melindungi Alucard (padahal janjinya _ia mampu melakukan demikian_ )— _teman_ kakaknya, tetapi bila ia menjadi lebih kuat, ia pasti bisa melindunginya, dan semua orang yang ia sayangi. Dan orang-orang yang disayangi oleh orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi waktu semakin sedikit, Alucard dan Karina mungkin membutuhkan mereka semua dibanding Chang'e yang sedikit lebih kuat. Keinginannya bisa menunggu. Ia bisa menunggu.

Ia selalu menunggu, seperti saat ia menunggu kakaknya untuk kembali—

Suara desisan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Ia melirik ke hadapannya—dan pemuda yang tadi sedang meniup-niup tangannya, ia menangis. Menyaksikan apa yang terjadi membuat Zilong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chang'e. "Apa itu?" ia bertanya, ada kecurigaan pada nada bicaranya, seperti ia tahu apa yang ia saksikan barusan dapat membawakan padanya marabahaya.

"Itu dinamakan sihir." Balas wanita itu—Eudora—dengan sedikit unsur sarkasme pada suaranya.

"A-ajari aku sedikit sihir api seperti itu!" Chang'e memekik, ia takjub saat melihat pemuda bernama Valir itu menciptakan api kecil dari telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan apa yang disebut _sihir_ oleh orang-orang asing yang seperti tidak pernah melihat. "Aku ingin menyemburkan api juga! Seperti… seperti naga!"

Antusiasme Chang'e segera ditertawakan oleh Valir. "Hei, dik—kami juga sedang belajar." Ia menunjuk pria yang menggerakkan kuda. "Itu guru kami."

Kata-kata itu membuat Gord sedikit tersentak di kursi pengemudi. Ia berdehem, tapi tidak membalas.

"Ah, kalian yang dimaksud Aurelia." Kata Miya, perlahan. Valir dan Eudora menoleh ke arah Miya—yang selama ini menyimpan suaranya. Wanita _elf_ itu mengusap puncak kepala Chang'e—yang segera terdiam saat mengetahui kalau ketiga orang ini yang dimaksud wanita Etna itu. "Begini… Chang'e membutuhkan penuntun untuk memancing _potensi terbesar_ yang ia miliki keluar dari dalam dirinya—dan… katanya…."

"Aku tidak butuh!" balasnya. "Aku hanya bercanda kok saat bilang mau belajar menyemburkan api!" ia menarik-narik surai panjang Miya, membuat Zilong memukul lemah punggung tangannya. "Ki-kita harus sampai ke Amrita, lalu kita bermalam dan lanjut ke Moniyan, sesuai rencana, kan?!"

Valir memiringkan kepalanya. "Nyali kalian besar juga, ingin ke Moniyan dengan situasi politik di sana yang sedang… _panas._ " Ia melirik ke Eudora dengan seringai pada wajahnya, membuat wanita itu memutar bola matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Roger bertanya, setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Oh, kalian akan _terkejut_ , tuan, nona, dan anak-anak sekalian." Eudora mengibaskan rambutnya, ia melemparkan kubis ke arah Valir, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Menerima kubis itu, pemuda itu nampak tak tersanjung—malah ia nampak jengkel. "Setelah sang ratu yang baru dinobatkan tewas dalam upaya pembunuhannya, banyak bermunculan aktifitas bawah tanah yang berniat untuk menghakimi sendiri orang-orang yang bersekongkol untuk menggulingkan takhta—keluarga Regina, apalagi ratu yang baru dinobatkan itu, adalah orang yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya.

"Takhta akan terus kosong sampai ada yang dapat membawa para bajingan itu ke meja pengadilan dan tiang gantung—untuk membalas ratu mereka. Kudengar siapapun yang bisa memberikan ganjaran atas perbuatan para penyamun itu akan dinobatkan menjadi pemimpin yang baru menggantikan sang ratu."

"Kudengar ia memiliki kekasih yang melarikan diri saat pembunuhan itu terjadi." bisik Valir.

"Kudengar kekasihnya terakhir disaksikan pergi bersama seorang omega Paxley yang baru saja disangkal oleh keluarganya sendiri." Eudora menghela napasnya dengan dramatis. " _Hari kematianku dan alpha-ku selingkuh dengan orang lain, sungguh terlalu_ —ah, kita berhenti."

Mereka semua lantas memandang Gord. Pria itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Matanya terkunci pada Chang'e—yang ditatap tersenyum malu-malu, lalu menjadi gugup. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. "Eudora, berhenti berbicara untuk orang yang sudah meninggal."

Wanita muda itu mendelik, ia bilang, "Maaf." tetapi lidahnya dijulurkan untuk mengolok pria yang tak melihat itu.

.

* * *

.

"Zilong, untuk Chang'e, sekali ini saja, kumohon?"

"Alucard tidak bisa menunggu—" tiba-tiba ia berhenti, tersadar pada sesuatu.

Chang'e membutuhkan ini. Ia mulai egois sekarang—adiknya lebih utama, kan? Adiknya perlu diajari untuk mengendalikan potensi terbesar dalam dirinya. Tapi Alucard juga membutuhkannya—atau… apakah ia yang membutuhkan Alucard? Ia merasa seluruh dirinya labas tanpa Alucard di dekatnya. Hatinya tidak dapat tenang, selalu gelisah memikirkan kabarnya.

Sial.

Pak tua itu seharusnya mengajari Chang'e saat pertama kali gadis cilik itu dibawa masuk—bukan hanya leha-leha bersama gadis cilik tersebut membahas _omega mana yang terbaik untuk anak laki-laki kesayangannya_. Ia menelan salivanya, lalu kembali melihat Miya yang memiliki determinasi yang kukuh pada matanya. "Bila takdir mengizinkan—ah, aku yakin kita semua akan bertemu dengan Alucard dan Karina, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bila itu tidak terjadi?" _bagaimana bila Alucard sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dimanapun ia berada saat ini?_

"Kau akan melawan takdir, kalau begitu—aku tahu kau akan melakukan persis seperti itu." ia tersenyum, tangannya diraih dan diremas—telapak wanita itu sangat basah. "Kau akan melakukan segalanya untuknya, kan?"

Ia mengangguk—itu tidak diragukan lagi. Segalanya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan, atau bahkan yang tidak bisa—ia akan tetap melakukannya, bila itu untuk Alucard.

Jawaban itu membuat wanita _elf_ itu mengusap punggung tangan Zilong—sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh Alucard untuk membuat seseorang melupakan beban pikirannya sejenak dan fokus pada apa yang menyentuhnya; ia tertawa kecil mengingat hari itu, dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan alpha itu. "Aku tahu kau adalah alpha yang tepat untuknya, Zilong. Kalian berdua… selalu saja mengutamakan satu sama lain dibanding diri sendiri. Egois juga—kadang aku bingung apa yang membuat kau tertarik pada Alucard, dan apa yang Alucard lihat pada dirimu."

Tangannya dilepaskan, Miya mengusap pipinya sendiri, dengan tangan yang menumpu sikunya. "Kita tinggal di sini beberapa hari, untuk Chang'e—oh, kau berhutang maaf padanya, omong-omong." Miya berbalik, ia melangkah menjauhi Zilong untuk kembali ke kamarnya di penginapan kecil yang pertama mereka temui. "Kau membuatnya takut—kurasa ia pikir kau marah karena kita tinggal di sini dan tidak langsung ke Moniyan."

Zilong segera berjalan ke jendela, mengamati Chang'e dan ketiga tukang sihir itu memperlihatkannya beberapa kemampuan mereka—Eudora petir, Valir api, namun Zilong tidak tahu sihir apa yang Gord kuasai. Chang'e menautkan alisnya saat ia tidak mampu meluncurkan sihirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia menangis.

"Oh, oh, oh—anak malang, jangan khawatir. Masih banyak waktu untuk belajar." Eudora mengusap puncak kepalanya. Zilong terus mengamati, adik perempuannya terisak, lalu duduk di tanah, ia bilang, "Aku harus bisa… cepat! Kalau tidak… kak Zilong akan—"

"Kau tidak membiarkan energi sihirmu mengalir keluar." Gord berjongkok di samping Chang'e, alisnya bertaut heran. "Apa yang membuat sihirmu tersendat? Sesuatu membuatmu merasa kau tidak mampu?" ia melirik ke Valir dan Eudora dengan dengki—keduanya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya." Ucap keduanya nyaris bersamaan, dan mereka saling tunjuk. "Dia, _mungkin_!"

Gord menghela napas, ia berdiri dan mengundang Chang'e untuk ikut bersamanya—"Kalau begitu kemarilah, kita jalan-jalan kecil, menjernihkan pikiran—untuk menyegarkan kembali _mana-_ mu yang sepertinya sudah sangat terkuras habis, entah mengapa." Adiknya menyambut tangan pria itu, mereka lantas berjalan bersama. Di belakang mereka, kedua murid Gord tersebut ikut.

Zilong mengamati keempat orang itu berjalan masuk ke hutan yang dilimpahi cahaya matahari.

Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat adiknya tidak dapat mengeluarkan performa maksimalnya. Biasanya adiknya adalah tipe yang selalu ingin menyanjung orang yang baru ia kenal menggunakan kemampuan sihirnya.

.

* * *

.

"Chang'e, aku tidak marah padamu."

Gadis cilik itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kakak laki-lakinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk di sampingnya. Zilong duduk dengan kakinya yang menyilang, matanya melirik Chang'e, yang segera membuang pandangannya. Ekspresinya sarat akan kesedihan—Zilong tahu apa yang terjadi siang hari tadi; Gord menceritakan semuanya, tentang ketidakmampuan Chang'e menyalurkan kekuatannya keluar daripadanya.

Ia berkata, setengahnya bergumam karena dagunya ditumpu pada lututnya, "Kita seharusnya bisa sampai Moniyan sekarang kalau aku tidak egois." Ia menunduk lebih dalam, tidak mampu memandang kakaknya. Kalau saja Miya dan Roger tidak memohon pada Gord untuk membantunya… Zilong sudah pasti bertemu dengan Alucard di Moniyan, dan mereka kembali lagi bersama-sama—sesuai yang dikatakan Aurelia.

Ia kemari untuk mencari dan membantu kakaknya—nyatanya ia malah menghambat.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali—tetapi jalan pulang terlalu berliku dan ia sejujurnya lupa kemana seharusnya ia melangkah untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.

"Hei," Zilong memulai, ia mengangkat sesuatu dari pundaknya dan menunjukkan objek itu pada Chang'e—seekor kelinci, yang segera menghilangkan gundah pada wajah adiknya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus binatang mungil berbulu itu, tetapi Zilong tak mengizinkannya. "Kau hanya kuperbolehkan untuk menyentuhnya bila kau tidak mengecewakan gurumu esok hari, adikku sayang."

Itu nyaris mustahil.

Zilong tahu ia meminta terlalu banyak pada adiknya—yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan trik sihir andalannya saat ini karena terlalu tertekan pada situasinya. Ia juga tahu ia yang (sedikitnya) membuat adiknya menjadi demikian; ia seharusnya tidak membuat kekhawatirannya berimbas pada orang yang menyayanginya. Chang'e selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tapi—"

"Dengarkan apa yang Gord ajarkan padamu; jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau pasti bisa." Ia mengusap puncak kepala adik perempuannya.

Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka larut dalam heningnya malam. Zilong melirik adiknya, yang sesekali bola matanya mengirap tertutup oleh kelopak matanya—tetapi ia tidak menyerah melawan kantuknya. Kepalanya oleng kadang-kadang ke kiri, atau ke kanan.

"Chang'e, hei—tutup matamu sebentar." Ia bilang pada adiknya, yang menggeleng kuat. _Keras kepala._ Ia tidak menunggu lama untuk mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi adiknya, lalu memeluk adiknya yang matanya terbelalak lebar untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian matanya segera terpejam, dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas pakaian Zilong.

" _Wan_ … _nan_ …." Bisik Chang'e, mulai melindur. " _Ge_ …."

Zilong menepuk punggung adiknya lembut, dirasakan tarikan dan helaan napasnya yang teratur. "Aku menyayangimu juga."

Malam itu, Zilong bermimpi ia kembali ke kampung halamannya, bersama dengan Chang'e dan ayahnya; dan Alucard. Ia tersenyum—rasanya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi. Untuk saat itu ia mendekap Chang'e lebih erat dan merasakan jiwanya tentram dalam tidurnya.

.

* * *

.

"Uuuurgh Nana bosaaaan—umm, Paman Roger, tidakkah kita memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan selagi menunggu Chang'e selesai berburu dengan orang aneh itu?"

" _Berguru_ , Nana—dan, tidak." Roger mematikan rokoknya pada asbak di ujung meja. "Kita akan langsung pergi saat Chang'e siap, aku tidak bisa jamin pekerjaan yang kita terima bisa kita selesaikan dengan cepat—ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Zilong ingat—itu benar-benar yang terburuk. _Membersihkan gudang_ , katanya. Berakhir dengan mereka yang harus mentahirkan Miya yang nyaris menjadi vampir dalam dua minggu itu. Semua itu terjadi karena Alucard dan Nana tidak bisa tidak menyentuh buku mencurigakan yang diikat oleh rantai dengan bercak darah pada sampulnya dan jelas berlabel, _BUKU TERKUTUK JANGAN SENTUH_. Ia masih mengumpati Alucard sampai hari ini karena insiden itu—

Ah.

Semoga ia baik-baik saja.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia makan dengan benar? Zilong tahu ia tidak pernah peduli untuk menjaga pola makannya—makan bila lapar; bahkan ia bisa sampai tidak makan seharian penuh kalau sedang antusias melakukan sesuatu. Apakah ia kedinginan atau kepanasan?—ia selalu melakukan hal yang kontradiktif dari apa yang seharusnya dilakukan bila dihadapkan dengan cuaca dingin atau panas.

Tidak ada penjelasan untuk itu.

Ia menyesap tehnya—rasanya berbeda dari apa yang biasa ia minum di kampung halamannya, tapi—hmm?

Zilong mengamati permukaan teh dalam cangkirnya. Bergetar… semakin kuat riaknya. Roger dan Miya berdiri mengamati langit-langit penginapan. Agak lama, lalu dari luar terdengar suara ledakan kecil, seperti konfeti—apa? Mereka semua langsung berlari dan menempelkan wajah mereka pada jendela yang menghadap ke halaman belakang—di sana, tubuh Valir ditutupi oleh cairan lengket berwarna merah jambu. Eudora menertawakannya dengan lantang, dan Gord—wajah netralnya nampak sangat bangga atas Chang'e yang melompat-lompat senang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku sangat membenci kalian semua." Kata Valir. "Kecuali, tentu saja—Guru, aku sangat menghormatimu. Aku berani bilang aku mencintaimu. S-seperti figur ayah, tentu saja."

Eudora, masih tertawa, membiarkan kakinya menapaki tanah dan berbisik pada Chang'e, "Tunjukkan padanya siapa yang harus ia hormati di sekitar sini—tunjukkan padanya kalau sihirmu lebih superior dibanding dirinya, ksatria cilik."

Valir kembali menjerit saat Chang'e melemparkan padanya seekor kelinci yang terbentuk dari partikel cahaya di hadapannya. Kelinci-kelinci kecil itu meledak, seperti bom.

Di dalam, mereka semua tersenyum menyaksikan itu.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kuajarkan padamu semuanya bersumber dari dalam dirimu sendiri." ujar Gord. Gadis itu memandang pria tua itu dengan kelipan di matanya. "Masih tidak sempurna; tapi kalau kau sudah menyentuh yang esensial, maka kau bisa menyempurnakannya dengan kemampuanmu sendiri. Keinginanku—"

Chang'e melompat pergi setelah ia memekik dengan keras—Zilong datang membawakan kelinci yang kemarin kepadanya. Pria tua itu menepuk jidatnya, lalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri karena sedikit tersinggung, _"Tidak adakah murid bimbinganku yang mau mendengarku?"_

Gord menyaksikan Chang'e yang senyumnya lebar kala ia bercakap dengan kakaknya. Anak perempuan itu memliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, memang. Suatu hari nanti, Gord tahu, anak kecil itu mampu mengunggulinya. Potensinya belum sepenuhnya terbuka—tetapi bila ia tahu cara untuk mengeluarkan kemampuannya….

Ah, ia harus berhenti berprasangka buruk pada tiap muda-mudi yang ia ajari.

Skeptisme bukan hal yang patut dimiliki seorang pengajar.

Ia harus percaya pada murid-muridnya. Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menggunakan pengajarannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mulia.

Dimulai sejak dini.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berpisah, tidak lama setelah itu.

Ketiga sekawanan penyihir itu ingin berkelana ke tempat baru yang tak pernah mereka lihat—membantu orang-orang dalam perjalanan mereka, menemukan pengalaman baru dalam petualangan mereka. Satu pesannya pada Chang'e; untuk terus berkembang dan menebar kebajikan dimanapun ia berada.

Yang tentu saja tak akan diindahkan karena ini menyangkut seorang _Chang'e_ —sesaat setelah mereka bertiga berada di luar gambaran, Chang'e langsung mengisengi Nana dengan sihirnya, menghujani Roger dengan kelinci-kelinci kecil dari atas kepalanya, menakut-nakuti Miya dengan bunyi-bunyian aneh saat wanita _elf_ itu sedang mandi di sungai—membuat Zilong turun tangan dan segera mencubit pipi adik perempuannya.

"Hentikan itu."

Chang'e tertawa kecil. Ia mencubit pipi kakaknya juga saat Zilong berjongkok di sampingnya. Wajahnya yang berbinar kembali muram. "Kak Zilong… apakah Moniyan sudah dekat?"

"Mungkin." balasnya. Ia harap sudah.

Telapak tangannya selalu berkeringat mengingat tiap hari yang berlalu menandakan posisi mereka yang semakin dekat dengan tujuan; Moniyan. Semakin dekat dengan tujuan berarti semakin dekat dengan Alucard.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan Aurelia.

Bila malam tiba dan mereka kelelahan, mereka mendirikan kemah—dan Chang'e akan terlelap di dekatnya. Saat ia berusaha untuk menipu kesadarannya dengan memberikan ilusi bahwa Alucard dekat—untuk membuat tidurnya sedikit lebih nyaman tanpa adanya _panik_ —Miya akan datang dan duduk di sampingnya, memperkuat ilusi bahwa omega itu ada di sini, bersamanya.

Wanita itu bersandar, matanya terpejam berusaha mengabaikan bara api yang tak jauh darinya. Roger duduk di dekat sana, tangannya disilangkan pada dada dan ia mendengkur keras dalam posisi duduk tegak. Sesuatu yang masih Zilong pandang dengan heran—mungkin ia terbiasa dengan posisi demikian, mengingat ia adalah seorang pemburu. Nana— _elf_ kucing itu pergi tidur ke atas pohon.

"Aku merindukannya." Katanya. Zilong mengangguk. "Kadang aku terbangun dengan perasaan panik yang membuih karena Karina tidak ada di sampingku."

Zilong memahami perasaan itu—karena tak jarang ia mendapati dirinya terbangun tengah malam, kalut memikirkan kemana Alucard seharusnya ia di sini, di sampingku, _kemana kau pergi?_

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Kembalilah._

"Miya… aku tidak mengada-ada… tapi… kaulah yang membuatku tenang sejak Alucard menghilang." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa dia bersamaku, dan untuk menjaga kewarasanku… aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau ia ada di sini. Maaf aku lancang; aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menenangkan diriku."

Wanita itu menarik napasnya, ia tetap tersenyum menatap Zilong. "Senang bisa membantumu, kalau begitu."

Mereka terdiam. "…apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa dirinya?" pria itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, diajukan mereka berdua pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan. "Aku merasa sangat tidak berdaya saat ini—seperti seluruh hidupku terus lanjut berjalan hanya karena pegangan pada pengharapan untuk bertemu dengannya kembali."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, kira-kira?" ia suka berpikir kalau Alucard dan Karina sedang berada di tempat yang familiar untuk mereka. Mungkin Nost Gal? Alucard sangat senang dengan tempat asalnya, jadi ia pasti tahu seluk-beluknya, termaksud mana yang berbahaya dan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan di sana—dengan begitu ia bisa baik-baik saja menjaga dirinya sendiri—dan juga… Karina.

Miya menyentuh pundaknya, ia terkekeh kecil walau wajahnya nampak sudah kelelahan untuk hari ini. "Mungkin mereka sudah tidur."

Ia menghela napas—tidur, ia harus tidur untuk malam ini. Miya bersandar pada tubuhnya saat ia sudah terbawa oleh mimpinya. Zilong mengusap kepala Chang'e dan menghirup feromon omega di sampingnya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

* * *

.

Moniyan adalah negeri yang makmur.

Namun ada suasana duka yang menggantung di udara, pada kerumunan orang-orang asli di tengah kota dan daerah pasar—banyak poster dipajang di dinding-dinding kota; foto seorang wanita dengan surai tergerai dan mahkota di puncak kepalanya. Di bawahnya selalu ada tulisan dengan bahasa lokal yang berarti—

"' _Long live the queen'."_

"Tuan putri adalah sosok yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya."

Bahkan saat mereka memasuki penginapan terdekat yang mereka temui hari itu, poster itu terpajang di belakang meja resepsionis, serta penggalan-penggalan berita surat kabar yang bersangkutan dengan tragedi itu. Roger menulis nama mereka semua, dan petugas segera memberikannya kunci ke kamar mereka.

Langkah kaki mereka sudah sangat kelelahan, jadi mereka langsung menuju ke kamar untuk membenahi diri lalu tidur. Bicara adalah prioritas nomor sekian yang pasti bisa mereka lakukan besok. Untuk saat ini, Zilong merasa ingin berbaring di kasur yang empuk setelah sejak sore membopong Chang'e yang menggores tempurung lututnya karena mengejar Yue, kelinci kecilnya dari Amrita.

"Tunggu—ini hanya satu kamar?" Miya mendesah saat Roger membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan lemas. "Kuharap dua kasur, tidak seperti waktu itu."

"Ruang penginapan sudah penuh, aku bisa apa?" Roger membuka pintu kamar mereka dan membiarkan Miya dan Zilong lebih dulu masuk untuk membaringkan Chang'e dan Nana di atas kasur. "Mandi kalau kalian ingin, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

Zilong melihat jam yang berdiri di atas meja rias yang punggungnya melekat di dinding; jam dua kurang lima belas—ia bisa mandi besok, kalau begitu. Air pasti sangat dingin jam segini, seperti es; ia tidak ingin terkena flu kalau mandi malam-malam, meskipun ia merasa sangat membutuhkan mandi saat ini.

Lain ceritanya dengan wanita _elf_ itu, yang segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke sana tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi. Dari dalam suara cipratan air terdengar, dan senandungnya yang riang menandakan bahwa ia merasa senang akhirnya tubuhnya kembali dibersihkan. Zilong tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa suhu air mandi yang digunakan Miya.

Ia duduk di pinggir kasur yang akan ia tempati—cukup lebar untuk dua orang dewasa. Punggungnya dibaringkan di atas sana, dan ia menatap langit-langit cukup lama, sampai suara Roger menyapa pendengarannya, katanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pria tua itu duduk dalam jarak yang masih berada di jangkauan Zilong, tetapi Zilong hanya dapat melihat punggungnya—ia tidak melihat ke arah orang yang ia ajak bicara. "Baik." Balasnya. Roger menghela napas, tidak mengucapkan apapun seperti ia tahu akan ada jawaban lain dari Zilong (atau menanti jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Zilong).

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Akhirnya, ia bilang demikian.

Roger berbungkuk di posisi duduknya. "Aku juga." ia terdiam cukup lama, Zilong memejamkan matanya. "Ia pergi untuk mencari ayahnya, kalau kau tidak tahu."

Zilong tidak tahu—rasanya terlalu banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Alucard. Pria itu memang memiliki banyak hal yang tak ingin ia katakan; kebiasaannya untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan dan mengalihkan perhatian seringkali membuat Zilong kesulitan mendapatkan jawaban—seandainya ia memberikan jawaban pun… semakin banyak pertanyaan yang Zilong miliki.

Itu membuatnya sangat frustrasi, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Alucard mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin ia katakan—jadi ia tidak mendorongnya. Alucard akan cerita bila ia siap, sementara Zilong siap untuk mendengarkannya kapan saja.

"Aku pernah bilang padanya, _'mungkin lebih baik kau berhenti melakukan hal riskan seperti mencari ayahmu dan pergi mencari alpha untuk berumah tangga'_ , karena mendengar cerita darinya… aku merasa ayahnya sengaja tidak ingin ditemukan—itu, dan juga mungkin ia pergi dengan alasan yang tak dapat diungkapkan.

"Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak menjawab—memandangku saja tidak berani. Kuberitahu padanya untuk cepat menemukan alpha yang ia inginkan, tetapi ia bilang ia tidak tertarik—pada konsep dirinya dan menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga bersama dengan alpha. Ia tidak ingin berkeluarga dan memiliki hidup yang dikekang oleh orang lain, Zilong—ia ingin bebas."

Zilong menelan salivanya. "Apa… yang kau mau katakan padaku…?"

Roger berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kusut karena lelah; kantong matanya terlihat jelas dan rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya kering dan pipinya pucat. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan bila dibanding dirinya pagi kemarin. "Zilong, aku tahu kau menginginkannya—untuk itu, aku _sudah_ tidak memiliki keraguan lagi." Ia mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu; Roger tidak menyukainya. Sekarang ia mengatakan itu. Zilong merasa wajahnya memanas—pria ini adalah sosok yang Alucard anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku selalu menyaksikan bagaimana kau memperlakukannya—dan aku perlu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu, yang senantiasa menyokongnya dalam segala hal." Ia berhenti, senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. "Bila kau memiliki pertanyaan tentang sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengannya… aku bisa membantumu. Tanyakan saja—makanan kesukaannya, hobinya. Apapun itu."

Ia mendengus. "Terima kasih, Roger."

"Dan, Zilong?"

"Hm?"

"Satu hal lagi… apa yang kukatakan padamu pertama kali… aku akan benar-benar melakukannya bila kau menyakitinya." Zilong tahu pria itu serius. "Aku akan menyakitimu secara _sangat perlahan-lahan_ , hingga kau merasa lebih baik tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Mendengar itu, ia menorehkan seringai pada bibirnya. Tak perlu diperingati pun, Zilong tak akan pernah melakukan itu. Tidak—Alucard terlalu berharga untuknya. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menyakiti hati pria itu. Ia tidak akan mampu melakukan demikian.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikanku peringatan; aku akan melakukannya sendiri bila aku sampai hati melakukan demikian."

Ia tertidur dengan hatinya yang terasa hangat, rasanya seperti Alucard semakin dekat.

 _Aku menunggumu._

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **note:** ini paralel dengan chapter sebelumnya.

miya/zilong rasanya bakal jadi orang-orang itu yang nangis 3 bulan dan gabisa move on kalo diputusin pacar, sedangkan alu/karina jadi orang yang mencari kesibukan buat ngobatin patah hatinya kalo diputusin pacar. maaf ngilang tapi seenggaknya balik dengan update. klean maapin aku kan?:(

Amrita berarti keabadian. Yue berarti bulan. apa yang chang'e bilang sebelum dia tidur: 晚安 (wǎn'ān); selamat malam. 哥哥 (gēge); saudara laki-laki. entah kenapa saya malah pake itu, padahal bisa bahasa indonesia—saya rasa kalo mereka ngelindur mungkin bakal balik ke bahasa ibu mereka. plus itu dari google, belom tentu bener.

sekian. maaf menunggu lama.

—26 Juni 2018, 10:58 PM, Jakarta.


	6. missing heartbeat

Gadis—tidak, bukan gadis; _wanita_ , Alucard dalam hati mengoreksi—itu mengenalinya dari bermil-mil jauhnya, mengampiri tanah akademi dengan langkah kaki yang lebar bersama beberapa orang yang gaya busananya terlihat tidak siap menghadapi cuaca dingin di Nost Gal. Ia tergopoh berlari menuju Alucard, tangannya segera terbuka untuk menjerat Alucard dalam pelukannya. Ia segera membalas—mencium aroma familiar yang ia asosiasikan dengan rumah pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Alu! Aku merindukanmu!" ia memekik dengan suara yang lantang—Alucard kenal betul untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya—tetapi matanya berkhianat; ia memandang Karina yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang mereka dengan kilatan ingin tahu. _Seorang alpha_ —sesuai yang ia nasehati sebelum Alucard beranjak dari tanah salju ini. "Jadi kau mendengarkan nasehatku! Dimana kalian bertemu? Apakah kau menyukainya sejak pertama mata memandang atau—"

Tiba-tiba raungan senjata api terdengar.

Karina menunduk dengan cepat, mata pedang gandanya berpendar dengan energinya yang mengalir. Seorang pria berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, senjata apinya dipegang dengan kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan asap dari moncongnya. Wanita itu merengut, memasang badannya untuk melindungi Alucard dan kawanannya. "Matamu bermasalah apa kenapa? Ini Alu—"

"Aku tahu siapa itu, Liv. Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajari Alucard untuk bersekutu dengan iblis." Ia mendesis, matanya melihat Alucard dengan dingin—tidak ramah; asing; berpura-pura tak mengenalinya. "Sekarang menyingkir dari sana—atau lebih baik; bantu aku menangkap mereka." seringainya lebar—Alucard tahu ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Berani sekali anak buah ratu iblis itu menampakkan dirinya ke hadapan orang-orang yang berusaha menghabisi eksistensinya."

"Aku—"

"Diam. Kau bukan— _kau bukan Alucard_. Aku tahu." Katanya. "Kau mungkin memiliki wajah dan suaranya. Semua iblis melakukan ini untuk menggoda seseorang ke dalam dosa—trik lama dalam berbagai kitab suci, kau tahu. _Mulai kuno_."

Liv menautkan alisnya, melangkah mundur dengan tubuh terbalik, mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Alucard yang ekspresinya melembut; merasa dikhianati. "Aku bisa dan akan menjelaskan ini."

Tetapi gadis itu segera berlari cepat melewati pria itu, yang memasang posisi untuk menembakkan sekali lagi senjatanya. Ruby mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabit besarnya—matanya berpendar dengan haus, tetapi ia tak tersenyum seperti biasa. Gadis itu masih disini—belum benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Moskov dan Karina memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengindari; mereka berdua sadar mereka adalah target utamanya.

Seorang _elf_ malam, dan pesuruh langsung si ratu iblis.

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?_

Ia melangkah maju—tapi Alucard tidak ingin melukainya.

Tetapi ia tetap meraih pedangnya. Untuk melindungi teman-temannya—ia bisa menjelaskan ini, dengan cara yang bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Untuk sekarang—ia harus bisa menang, bertarung melawan pria ini; sosok ayahnya, dan juga gurunya.

Sebelum Alucard dapat mengayunkan pedangnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya memberontak—juga melihat pria itu menautkan alisnya heran, sebelum ia—ragu—menarik pelatuknya dan menyadari seberapa salah dirinya yang membiarkan paranoianya menang dalam debat di pikirannya.

.

* * *

immaculate deception

mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

[saya tidak menerima keuntungan dalam pembuatan fic ini.]

.

 **6:** missing heartbeat

 **warning:** see ch1; ocs, noncanon places. alternasi dari canon; headcanons. (dikit) hint one-sided ruby/alucard. oc-centric (bonus).

.

* * *

Ruby memandang interior ruangan dengan perasaan ingin tahu. Ia tak menyembunyikan antusiasmenya; menyadari bahwa gedung akademi besar ini adalah tempat Alucard berasal dan dibesarkan—ia merasa dadanya menghangat menyadari itu; menyadari kalau ia berada dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan Alucard saat pria itu masih seumuran dengannya. Apakah ada pintu rahasia? Apakah ada sihir?

Ruangan itu hangat; ada api dari perapian yang menyala terang di sisi ruangan, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah membeku sejak mereka berjalan keluar dari kastil Aurora—disana pun ia sudah merasa seperti membeku. Jadi ini seperti sebuah berkat dari langit. Ia duduk diantara Karina dan Moskov—keduanya mungkin merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindunginya; walaupun sebenarnya Ruby yang seharusnya melindungi mereka.

Mereka berdua saat ini, istilahnya, berada dalam kandang singa, lagipula.

Dan Ruby hanya akan dianggap sebagai anak perempuan yang hanya _salah pergaulan._

Walau sebenarnya ia menyukai Karina! _Elf_ malam itu, meskipun nada bicaranya kadang ketus dan tidak ramah, juga memiliki gaya bicara yang aneh, ia selalu memerhatikan Ruby—ia berpura-pura tidak tahu saat Karina tidak memakan ikan yang mereka pancing agar yang lainnya dapat makan lebih. Ia tidak berusaha untuk melihat Karina yang selalu terjaga saat malam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun (Moskov kadang-kadang _molor_ ), mengawasi mereka semua dalam peristirahatan.

Intinya—Karina adalah _elf_ yang baik, walaupun kulitnya mengasosiasikannya dengan kegelapan dan segala akar jahat di dunia ini.

Olivia—wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan anggun dan senyum ramah yang seperti tidak dibuat-buat (walau Ruby dapat melihat menembus kebohongannya)—bertelut, meletakkan cangkir minuman panas di hadapan mereka. Teh; Ruby segera mengenali aroma sejuk yang dibawa bersamanya. Seperti diimpor langsung dari luar tanah bersalju yang tanpa ampun ini.

"Minum ini dulu—kalian akan merasa lebih baik! Dan aku sebagai tuan rumah tidak akan merasa bersalah karena kedepannya aku hanya dapat menghidangkan kalian air putih." Ia memiliki senyum yang lebar dan menginfeksi Moskov untuk membalas senyumnya—tetapi senyumnya tak berpengaruh pada Karina, yang menatapnya dengan menyelidik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada omega yang memasuki _heat-_ nya di tempat ini?"

Ia tak tersenyum—matanya mengerling pada gelas yang ia letakkan di atas meja, berpikir. "Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, ya…?" ia bertanya—yang membuat Ruby terkejut adalah setelah itu, Olivia tersenyum dengan lebar, menyeringai nakal. "Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu sebagai seorang alpha, tapi percaya padaku, perlakuan tempat ini pada omega dalam masa birahinya tidak barbar—kau tahu, _kami_ tidak dioper pada alpha yang ingin melakukannya dan hanya bisa berpikir dengan selangkangan mereka tanpa memedulikan kami—"

"Apakah kau menyesali ini, Karina? Kuharap kau menyesali ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Moskov. Aku sudah menyesali ini dengan segenap jiwa ragaku, kau tak perlu mengingatkanku."

Gadis itu masih berbicara, beberapa menit kemudian—semakin detail seiring berjalannya waktu; bahkan ia menciptakan _gestur aneh_ (yang membuat Karina mendelik dan menggunakan satu tangannya menutupi mata Ruby) dengan tangannya. Ruby dapat merasakan telapak tangan Moskov menutupi telinganya.

Ruby mengesampingkan tangan Karina—karena kata Roger, kita harus sopan. Bila _orang berbicara, kau tatap mereka tepat di mata_ (Ruby sering gagal melakukan ini, karena ia selalu merasa cemas—bagaimana kalau orang di hadapannya bisa membaca pikirannya dengan tatapan mata?)

Tapi Ruby berusaha. Rekor paling lamanya adalah dengan Alucard, yang membuat percakapan mereka berlangsung selama tiga menit di depan api unggun di dalam gua; tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan mereka dari satu sama lain. Rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat bila suara Alucard mengisi keheningan yang ada saat Karina dan Moskov beristirahat di malam hari.

"—jadi kalau kau ingin menemaninya, aku bisa mengantarmu padanya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Karina (yang membuat Karina gatal untuk mengoreksi miskonsepsinya). "Aku tahu perasaan alpha yang dipisahkan dari omega-nya—aku membaca _novel_. Walau orang itu lebih suka novel yang memiliki bagian anu-anu-nya sih, tapi aku tidak akan protes karena—"

Perkataannya dipotong saat kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Ruby mengamati pria itu—usianya tertera jelas pada wajahnya; rambutnya yang mulai memutih—dan tangannya yang dihiasi pengalaman di atas kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang; karena terlalu lama di atas matahari.

"Apa yang kukatakan padamu, hm?" pria itu nampak kesal—sedangkan si wanita hanya tersenyum lebar, seperti menyeringai. "Cukup berikan mereka minum, tanpa suara. Kau harusnya tahu—"

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi mereka menanyakan Alu, jadi aku—"

Perbincangan mereka menjadi bisikan yang berbalasan; pria itu mendesis pada Olivia, dan ia membalas kata-kata orang itu dengan senyum dan berlagak polos. Ruby berusaha mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun—perdebatan mereka seolah hanya terjadi satu sisi; pria itu membentaknya dengan bahasa yang Ruby tak mengerti, dan Olivia akan membalas dengan bahasa yang Ruby mengerti—meskipun begitu, ia dapat menangkap nama _Alucard_ dan _alpha-nya_ berulang-ulang dari mulut si wanita.

Setelah itu Olivia merengut—pria itu mendepak kehadirannya dari ruangan.

Jadilah di ruangan hanya mereka bertiga, dan pria itu duduk di hadapan mereka. Kaki disilangkan dengan pakaian yang tebal—karena cuaca dingin, dan kemungkinan karena pasokan senjata bela dirinya. Ia memandang Ruby dengan tatapan mata prihatin (memperkuat dugaan kalau orang ini memandang Ruby sebagai gadis yang salah pergaulan.)

"Aku tidak memercayaimu, _elf_ —dan kau juga." katanya, ia memicingkan matanya pada Karina dan Moskov, yang kompak memutar bola mata mereka, karena merasa sudah muak; mereka sudah menjelaskan berulang-ulang kalau mereka tidak memiliki niatan jahat. Ruby pun mengerti mengapa mereka mulai muak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Anda tidak perlu menaruh kepercayaan padaku, atau dia—aku tidak akan tersinggung." Suara Karina pelan, kata-katanya ingin membujuk orang ini untuk memberikannya kepercayaan, namun Ruby dapat merasakan kalau ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada imejnya di depan orang ini. "Saat Alucard selesai, kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Dan membiarkan anak itu mengambil keputusan yang menyesatkan seperti bersekutu dengan kaum kalian? Ya, coba lagi saat Nazar jatuh dari langit." Ia mendengus. Matanya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Ruby. "Anak itu tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang rasional untuk dirinya sendiri—aku seharusnya tahu itu dan tidak membiarkannya pergi sendirian untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil."

"Ia tidak bersekutu denganku."

"Ia pergi dari pengawasanku selama—kurang-lebih— _satu tahun_ dan kembali dengan seorang _alpha_ dari kaum _elf_ malam dan tangan kanan ratu iblis itu sendiri dalam hubungan yang karib—kau menyebutnya tidak bersekutu dengan kalian?"

"Memang tidak. Kami… hanya teman." Karina memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hubungan mereka semua. Berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan singkat agar maksudnya dapat sampai pada pria itu, yang terlihat siap untuk meraih pistolnya. "Aku… bukan bagian dari _elf_ malam. Sudah tidak." Ucapnya mantap.

Ia tak membalas, Karina mengambil itu sebagai kesempatannya untuk menjelaskan. "Aku dibesarkan di tanah terkutuk itu, benar—tapi aku tidak seperti mereka. Karena dewa sendiri yang memberikanku ilham untuk berpaling dari jalan sempit itu, dan aku akan melakukan apapun—"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar—' _blood is thicker than water'?_ "

Karina menggigit bibirnya. "Itu tidak… relevan."

"Kau mungkin berpaling dari _jalan sempit_ itu karena _pencerahan_ yang diberikan _dewa-mu_ , tapi pada akhirnya—kau tetaplah sama seperti mereka." ia menatap Karina dengan sinis, nada bicaranya mengejek—Ruby membuka mulutnya untuk membela _elf_ malam itu, tapi Moskov menghentikannya dengan menyenggolnya sedikit. Mata mereka bertemu, Ruby mengamati kepedihan dalam pendar mata pria itu.

Karina pun memiliki ekspresi yang sama—tersakiti atas pernyataan pria itu. Ia tidak mampu membalas. Ruby melihatnya; melihat seberapa tersakiti mereka pada pernyataan pria itu yang secara gamblang menyatakan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa berubah. Akhirnya, Ruby merasa cukup—ia berdehem.

"Maaf, tuan." Pandangan pria itu teralih ke arahnya; Ruby memberikannya senyuman sebelum ekspresinya mengeras—ia membuang pandangannya ke atas kepala pria itu., tak mendapatkan keberanian untuk memandangnya tepat di mata. "Um… aku mendengar dari pamanku, peribahasa yang benar adalah… _'blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb'_."

Mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara, semua perhatian personil dalam ruangan sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Ruby—yang tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sesak dan wajahnya memerah. Matanya terasa seperti ingin meleleh, ujung jemarinya terasa lebih sensitif pada suhu udara. Pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tarik napas. Buang perlahan.

"Bisakah anda memberikannya kesempatan? Karina dan Moskov… mereka bukanlah apa yang… anda bayangkan. Me-mereka bukanlah orang jahat." Pria itu mengubah posisi duduknya—jelas nampak bingung bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu gadis itu apa yang kaum mereka telah perbuat. Bingung caranya menyampaikan kalau kedua orang itu bukanlah makhluk baik-baik. "Mereka mungkin tidak terlihat seperti orang baik (untukmu)… tapi mereka sungguh-sungguh, berusaha untuk menjadi baik."

Kalau bukan karena itu, kenapa Alucard mempercayai Karina? Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab; candaan yang hanya mereka pahami berdua, bisik-bisik pada malam hari saat Ruby terlelap cepat—mereka pasti sudah kenal sangat dekat. Mereka mempercayai satu sama lain (yang kalau boleh jujur, membuat Ruby sedikit iri.)

"Ja- _jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya_ , kurasa…?"

"Nak… untuk merespon ucapanmu, aku tidak menilai mereka dari sampulnya." Ia memijit keningnya—berpikir, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_ Kebingungan menatap si anak gadis yang duduk diapit oleh dua makhluk yang ditarik dari Abyss itu sendiri—keduanya nampak protektif pada si gadis, tapi gadis itu hanyalah manusia biasa, yang tak memiliki aura yang sekiranya dapat menarik iblis padanya. Tidak juga terlihat seperti sedang dalam kendali mereka. "Karena aku tahu apa yang telah mereka perbuat."

"I-itu kejadian di masa lalu!—mereka… sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik." Ia memainkan ujung roknya dengan jemarinya, merasa kecemasan memenuhi dada dan pikirannya. "A-aku mungkin baru mengenal mereka… tapi Alucard memercayai mereka, jadi aku—"

"Kau sama naifnya seperti dia, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak naif, dan Alu—!"

"Ruby, sudahlah." Moskov menghentikannya. Gadis itu memandang Moskov dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah yang memanas, tidak salah lagi telah siap untuk meledakkan amarahnya pada pria itu—kenapa semua orang tua sangat kepala batu? "Anda berhak percaya, atau tidak—tapi aku dan Karina datang tanpa memiliki niatan jahat. Kami hanya kebetulan lewat, kebetulan bersama-sama _kenalanmu_ , kebetulan menginjakkan kaki di sini—kami membuat keputusan yang salah, ternyata."

Ruby tahu Moskov ingin beranjak dari ruangan ini—Karina pun demikian, ingin berada dalam jarak yang jauh, sangat jauh dari pria itu. Tapi kemungkinan mereka akan diserang sangatlah besar bila mereka pergi dari ruangan ini—warna kulit dan kebengisan yang melapisi kulit mereka bekerja sebagai tanda yang kuat untuk mengundang kematian mereka sendiri di markas para pemburu iblis yang ternama.

Mereka tak memiliki senjata untuk melawan—semuanya _disita_ untuk sementara, selama mereka berada di sini. Karina berdiri dari posisinya, mengampiri jendela dan menatapi keluar sana dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—tak ingin memperlihatkan diri pada para pemburu iblis lain yang berada di luar ruangan ini. Satu saja sudah membuatnya muak, apalagi dua—bayangkan bila seluruh orang di sini mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Aku tidak langsung benar-benar menjadi orang baik, kalau ingin tahu." Karina memulai. "Aku memiliki saudara perempuan. Sampai saat ini ia dipenjara di Abyss; sendirian dan tersesat—ia membutuhkanku. Tetapi ketika aku melihatnya ia sudah bukan lagi saudara perempuan yang pernah kukenal—ia berubah, menjadi lebih buruk. Menjadi sama seperti kegelapan itu sendiri."

 _Elf_ malam itu memandang pria itu dengan sendu, ekspresinya memperlihatkan hatinya yang dipajang pada wajahnya. "Semua orang berubah, tuan. Menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk—dan aku… _berusaha_ untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Pria itu tidak membalas.

Ruby menunduk, suasana dalam ruangan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pria itu memiliki pegangan yang erat pada gagang pistolnya; tetapi pelan-pelan tangannya menjauh, ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata, " _Alaghat tidak dibangun dalam sehari_ , elf."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk segera memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku." Balasnya, ia tersenyum kecil. Matanya berkilat dengan secercah harapan. "Tidak juga memintamu untuk percaya pada kami secara membabi-buta. Hanya—berikanlah kami sedikit porsi kepercayaanmu; aku bisa membangun sesuatu yang menakjubkan dengan itu."

"Ya, ya—tapi perlu kau ketahui, _Alaghat dapat diruntuhkan dalam sehari_." Ia membungkuk pada posisi duduknya. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha untuk menelan perasaan tidak enaknya karena saat ini sepertinya ia telah membuat keputusan yang benar-benar buruk. "Berpikir untuk mengkhianati kepercayaan yang kuberikan ini dapat berakhir dengan kepalamu yang berada di puncak menara jam."

Karina terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis—tangannya menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku sangat— _sangat_ mengapresiasi ini, tuan."

Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya, lalu ia melempar pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan. "Oh, tuhan—apa yang sudah kuperbuat?" telapak tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya, ia menghela napas kuat-kuat, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Ruby dengar.

.

* * *

.

" _Zi—"_

Tangannya meraih keluar selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kulitnya terasa terbakar, ia terisak merasakan tubuhnya yang merindukan sentuhan dari orang lain—orang yang spesial; seseorang yang kehadirannya menjadi konstan dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia tidak disini—seseorang mengampiri ranjangnya dengan langkah yang ringan. Alucard mengharapkan _seseorang_ —tetapi saat ia melihat figur ramping seorang omega, ia dipaksa untuk menelan kekecewaannya.

"Alu, ayo makan."

 _Olivia_ —ia menggigit bibirnya. "Kau butuh bantuanku…?"

Tawaran wanita itu benar-benar menggodanya. Seperti biasanya—biasanya ia akan segera merangkak pada wanita itu; membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya dan membantunya mencapai klimaks dengan kata-kata manis yang tak berarti apapun. Mengecupnya dan mengelus kepalanya hingga ia terlelap dan melupakan kondisinya untuk sementara.

Tetapi hatinya terasa berat untuk mengiyakan penawarannya.

"Mu-mungkin… lain kali." Ia keluar dari selimutnya, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Olivia duduk di sisi ranjang, dengan nampan makanan yang masih berada di pangkuannya. "Mereka tidak apa-apa, kan…?"

"Mereka bersamanya." Ia menyerahkan sebuah apel pada Alucard. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kau mau berteman bersama _mereka_ , tapi kurasa itu bisa menunggu."

Alucard akan menjelaskannya, nanti.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu—siapa _Zilong_?" ia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar, seperti serigala—gigi-giginya berkilat dan pipinya bersemu ceria. Penuh dengan niatan jahat, anak satu ini. "Kau tak berhenti menyebut namanya saat kau tidur." ia mendekati Alucard—yang segera mengibaskan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Ayolah, sedikiiit saja. Detailnya bisa kau ceritakan nanti. Selagi kau masih sadar."

Alucard tak membalas. Di dalam selimutnya ia menggigit apelnya dengan kasar, berharap wanita itu segera enyah dari ruangannya. Tetapi ia tak berhenti berbicara—apa yang Alucard harapkan, sebenarnya? Ia tahu betul wanita ini tak akan menutup mulut besarnya; kalau kata-katanya tak diindahkan, ia akan terus berceloteh hingga orang lain mengindahkan kata-katanya. Metode penyiksaan yang benar-benar efektif.

"—namanya eksotis! Kuharap kau menyimpankan satu untukku. Apakah ia menyukaimu, atau apakah kau menyukainya duluan? Ia pasti sangat menyanjungmu sampai kau terus-terusan mengigau tentangnya. Dimana kalian bertemu? Di kota, di desa, atau di hutan belanta—oh, omong-omong soal hutan, kemarin kami diberikan misi untuk menyelidiki hutan yang mengitari kastil ratu es itu. Kau harus lihat, benar-benar keren! Bahkan binatang di sana pun seperti pahatan kristal—"

"Liv, kau… menyebalkan." Ia mengeluh, tapi wanita itu terus berbicara.

Suara wanita itu mengisi kehampaannya; membuatnya melupakan perasaan kesepian itu—membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia memikirkan respon yang pintar untuk membalas perkataannya—membuat pikirannya berpaling dari perasaan tidak nyaman dan kerinduan maya yang diakibatkan oleh _heat-_ nya. Ia baik-baik saja—ia tidak benar-benar menginginkan _Zilong_ disini, bersamanya, kan?

Tetapi saat Olivia pergi, Alucard kembali diingatkan pada keinginannya untuk didekap erat dan tak dilepaskan.

.

* * *

.

Karina memicingkan matanya pada peta yang dibuka lebar di hadapannya, dipajang di dinding yang berlawanan dengan perapian.

Peta itu menunjukkan dunia—tidak salah lagi—warnanya yang kusam mempekuat dugaan Karina bahwa peta ini sudah tua dan mungkin sebaiknya (seharusnya) diganti dengan yang keluaran terbaru. Apalagi saat menyadari peta itu telah sangat, sangat lawas. Melihat struktur negeri Moniyan yang belum terbagi-bagi, dan Abyss yang belum tertulis sebagai daerah terlarang—kedua itu cukup menjadi bukti yang meyakinkan Karina.

Ruby mengampirinya, lalu menunjuk suatu lokasi— _Wasteland_ , Karina mengenalinya. Ia pernah singgah ke sana, bertemu dengan seorang pemimpin wanita yang mengarak orangnya untuk mencari tanah yang subur agar mereka dapat melanjutkan hidup. "Aku berasal dari sini."

Itu bukanlah suatu informasi baru; karena Alucard sudah menjelaskan kalau Ruby adalah kerabat dekat Roger—yang berarti mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan bola mata yang membulat, Karina tahu ia akan menanyakan sesuatu. "Ja-jadi… setelah Alu baikan, kita akan kemana?"

Gadis itu tak cukup yakin kembali menemui pamannya adalah ide yang baik. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Ruby nyaris memenggal kepalanya—ia kehilangan kendali dan menyebabkan kehancuran. Menyebabkan pamannya bersedih. Tapi seharusnya, kalau mereka benar-benar keluarga, Roger tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti itu darinya. Pamannya tetaplah pamannya, tak peduli apapun bentuknya. Ruby tetaplah Ruby, tak peduli seberapa sinting dirinya, _kadang-kadang_. Roger selalu memikulnya dalam kondisi kejiwaannya yang rapuh.

"Kembali ke Moniyan; aku yakin mereka semua menanti kehadiran kita di sana." Ucapnya dengan nada optimis. Kata itu menjadikannya teringat pada Miya—dan seberapa gembira dirinya untuk kembali bersama omega-nya. "Hei, Ruby, kau merindukan pamanmu, pastinya?"

Jarinya mempererat tudungnya ke tubuhnya. "Y-ya… tapi aku tidak yakin Roger—"

"Omong kosong; pamanmu pun membagi rasa yang sama denganmu. Kami semua mengakrabkan diri karena pamanmu yang tak jenuh mencari tahu keberadaanmu." Ia berbalik untuk pergi mengampiri Moskov yang nampak sedang membaca buku—alisnya yang kadang-kadang bertaut heran memberikan petunjuk bahwa ia kesulitan dalam membacanya. "Kita harus lekas pergi dari sini, kalau begitu—lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Kurasa itu keputusan yang terbaik."

Pintu ruangan perlahan dibuka oleh Olivia—terdorong, secara tidak sengaja. Wanita itu mengaduh, sebelum tubuhnya mengantam ubin. Karina menghela napas, melihat Moskov terlonjak dari posisi bersilanya. Wanita itu segera berdiri tegak, berulang kali meminta maaf karena lancang—yang tentunya ia tahu betul, tapi apakah hal itu akan menghentikannya untuk melakukan ini lagi?

"Maaf!"

"Ti-tidak apa." gumam Moskov. Saat itu ia memutar posisinya dan wajahnya berubah, menunjukkan kekesalannya—ia tidak suka dikagetkan. Olivia menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan—Karina dapat mencium feromon omega melekat pada tubuhnya, tetapi bukan miliknya. Feromon seorang omega yang terikat erat dalam masa _heat-_ nya. Ia mengenali Alucard di antara kombinasi feromon dua omega dan bau asap.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kalian, dan… ah, maaf mengecewakan kalian; sebenarnya ini pun hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. Tapi… untuk saat ini, Nost Gal sedang memasuki masa isolasi?" ia menautkan alisnya dan merengut, wajahnya ikut kebingungan. "Aku kurang tahu pastinya—yang jelas, pertikaian antara para bajak laut dan kaum Viking itu benar-benar memanas sehingga tidak ada kapal yang berani berlabuh kemari."

Penjelasannya mengirim lampu merah pada Karina. "Jadi… kau berusaha menyampaikan pada kami… kalau kami tidak bisa beranjak dari lokasi ini, sampai permasalahan antara dua kubu itu berhasil mencapai suatu kesepakatan bersama?"

"Yap!"

"…berapa lama kaum Viking dan para bajak laut itu telah berperang?"

"Entahlah. Sejak Val membawaku kemari, mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Jadi kurasa… sudah lebih dari 20 tahun?"

 _Oh, keparat._ Karina mengumpat dalam hati.

"Lalu, aku tidak begitu tahu situasinya, tapi katanya mereka mulai membuat pasukan untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Kau tahu—menyewa orang-orang bayaran, memanggil kawanan bangsa lain yang sangat kuat atau semacamnya. Kami tidak begitu peduli karena mereka tidak melibatkan iblis ataupun sesuatu seperti itu." Olivia menghela napas. "Walau sejujurnya aku mulai kesal juga, kita tidak mendapatkan pasokan bahan makanan dari dunia luar—aku tidak bisa makan ikan terus-terusan!— _aku ingin makan sayuran_!"

Karina melihat Ruby menatap wanita itu dengan horror.

Ia terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Kami diminta untuk tetap netral—tapi sepertinya para tetua mulai kehilangan pijakan mereka juga, _akhirnya_. Mereka mengirim beberapa orang untuk bernegosiasi dengan ratu es itu dengan harapan ia mau melerai kedua kubu yang telah siap berperang. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, hidup tanpa sayuran itu seperti—"

"Liv."

Si wanita menghela napas kencang-kencang, sengaja agar perasaannya yang merasa terganggu atas kehadiran pria itu sampai padanya. "Mereka perlu mengetahui ini juga."

"Aku tahu, tapi—tapi bisakah kau tidak memberitahu mereka informasi rahasia seperti itu?" pria itu melangkah masuk. Pintu ditutup dengan debuman keras—sedikit mengagetkan Moskov yang saat ini mengambil buku lain dari rak. "Dengar, Nost Gal tak memiliki jalan masuk ataupun keluar saat ini—jadi kemungkinannya, kalian akan berada di sini…" ia menautkan alisnya—menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu. Darimana kalian masuk Nost Gal?"

Karina menghela napas. "Ceritanya… cukup panjang… dan rumit."

Dan ia mulai bercerita—sengaja meninggalkan bagian dimana Selena terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya pada Alucard. Pria itu nampak semakin kesal seiring berjalannya cerita, ia tidak ragu bertanya pada beberapa titik cerita (Karina bingung caranya menjelaskan kalau mereka _sebenarnya tidak berencana menyusup ke Abyss_ ). Tetapi ekspresinya berubah saat Karina sampai pada saat mereka menemui Ruby di dalam kastil ratu es yang terkenal itu.

"Kalian berbicara dengannya?"

Ruby pelan-pelan mengangkat tangannya. "Um… ia membawaku masuk ke kastilnya setelah aku… tersasar…."

Ia menautkan alisnya, heran. "Tidak terdengar seperti ratu es yang dirumorkan."

"Mungkin ia menjadi halus bila berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil." Karina membalas (ia memberikan Ruby senyuman jahil)—yang membuat Ruby merengut, dan Olivia menahan kikikannya (mulutnya segera ditutupi oleh tangan Val). "Ia tidak sedingin yang kalian gambarkan. Sebelum kami kemari, pesannya adalah untuk menjaga Ruby dari marabahaya dan mempersatukan ia kembali dengan keluarganya."

 _Keluarga adalah sesuatu yang amat penting—rapuh, namun sangat, sangat berharga._

Val memandang Ruby, dari atas ke bawah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. "Hei, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, maukah kalian membantu kami?" ia memandang Karina dan Ruby bergantian. "Maukah kalian pergi membujuknya untuk menyudahi pertikaian ini?—karena peperangan itu mulai merusak jadwal dan relasi kami dengan orang luar, kalian paham, kan?"

Karina tergoda untuk segera mengiyakan (agar pertobatannya dapat segera dianggap sesuatu yang nyata), tetapi semua hal yang diinginkan pria itu—adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya Ruby mampu lakukan. Karena gadis itu berdiam bersama Aurora jauh lebih lama dari kombinasi mereka semua. Wanita es itu sepertinya sudah menaruh hatinya pada Ruby—ia menggambarkan hubungan yang seharusnya ia miliki dengan sosok yang tidak ada.

Karina sepertinya mengetahui kalau wanita itu pun telah kehilangan.

"A-aku tidak tahu… rasanya… terlalu tiba-tiba…." Ruby mengambil langkah mundur. Kemudian ia berhenti—ia mengingat sesuatu—yang membuatnya menundukkan kepala, lalu mengatur napasnya—satu, dua. Lalu memandang Karina tepat di mata, yang mendapat respon berupa bahu yang terangkat— _'semuanya keputusanmu'._ "Kurasa… aku bisa mencoba."

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Alucard membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan—tangannya refleks meraba sisi ranjangnya, namun tak mendapati orang yang ia cari. Rentetan kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia berakhir di kamar lamanya segera kembali ke dalam ingatannya dalam urutan yang tak beraturan, tapi pada akhirnya ia dapat mengurutkan semuanya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya, merasa sudah baikan, walau ia mendapati tangannya gemetaran dan hatinya mencakar-cakar suatu ketidakpastian.

Grogi, mungkin. Sehabis _heat_ ; bukan pertama kalinya.

Ia dapat mencium samar-samar feromon Olivia di sisi lain ranjangnya—rambutnya yang lepek meninggalkan aroma seorang alpha yang familiar. Bibirnya segera tersenyum; mengingat malam sebelumnya, kedua orang itu mengampirinya untuk berpamitan karena mereka ingin pergi melakukan misinya, mereka ada bersama Ruby. Ia mengingat bayangan Karina di mulut pintu, tak berani melangkah masuk dan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan.

Alucard berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya yang lengket karena dua hari tak menyentuh air—Olivia biasanya mengingatkannya, tapi kemarin temannya baru mendatanginya saat malam hari, di luar jam sarapan, dan makan siang. Ia pasti sibuk. Alucard tidak menyalahkannya.

Ia membiarkan air dingin membilas sisa _heat_ yang masih tertempel pada kulitnya.

Setelah itu keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan ke ruang pertemuan tempat kawan-kawannya _ditahan_ —walau setelah mendengar cerita Olivia (Ruby yang memainkan _globe_ dengan senyum lebar, Karina yang membuat kreasi orang-orangan dari kertas—dan juga menggambar, dan Moskov yang _mencoba_ menciptakan domino dari buku yang ia ambil dari rak), mereka terdengar seperti diletakkan di tempat penitipan anak, selagi Alucard menyelesaikan _bisnisnya._

Ah, tidak apa.

Mereka pasti bosan. Alucard paham— _heat_ memang menyebalkan. Ia pun kadang-kadang sebal kalau menunggu Miya; rasanya tidak pernah selesai. Padahal _elf_ dan manusia—durasi _heat_ lebih lama dimiliki oleh manusia. Mungkin karena _elf_ memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dibanding manusia. Umur yang panjang berarti banyak waktu untuk kopulasi—jadi persoalan itu tidak begitu menekan untuk ras mereka.

 _Mungkin._

Alucard bukan profesor dalam bidang apapun—jangan salahkan dia.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka—tetapi di dalam tidak ada siapapun. Seorang kawannya yang kebetulan berlalu menyentuh pundaknya. Alucard tersentak—ia segera berbalik, mendapati wajah yang ia kenali. Orang itu memberikannya senyum miring. "Peter tidak salah, rupanya—kapan kau kembali?" dengan nada bicara yang ketus.

Pintunya ditutup kembali, ia menghadap sosok itu—sedikit lebih tua darinya, sepertinya, seorang alpha, matanya memiliki binar yang ramah tanpa menyembunyikan apapun. "Kau menyapa semua orang yang lama tak kau jumpai seperti ini?"

"Kau masih menyebalkan, rupanya." Ia mendengus. "Valerius dan para iblis itu pergi ke kastil ratu es itu—entah apa yang orang itu pikirkan, berdansa _waltz_ di atas lantai dansa bersama iblis itu sendiri, _kau juga_ , omong-omong. Tapi katanya kita bisa memercayai mereka."

Mereka pergi ke Aurora? _Untuk apa?_

"Alu, bisakah kita memercayaimu setelah ini?" ia bertanya. "Aku tahu membiarkanmu pergi adalah ide yang buruk. Kau kembali dan berubah, bermain _poker_ bersama iblis dan bersantap pagi di atas meja yang sama dengan mereka—kau tahu… kau harus tinggal disini. Semua orang merindukanmu—Galina, Yuri, Inessa, Kirill, dan yang lainnya—aku juga. _Merindukanmu_." Wajahnya bersemu tipis, matanya dipalingkan ke tempat lain.

"Mereka benar-benar bukan orang jahat, Mar—"

"Kau terdengar sangat yakin."

Alucard memberikannya senyum yang lebar, membuat pria itu tertegun untuk sejenak. "Karena aku tahu."

.

* * *

.

[to be continued.]

* * *

 **bonus:**

"Namamu aneh."

Valerius menyemburkan air yang ia teguk—ia mengintip ke bawah kolong meja, dan saat itulah Amelia, masih dengan bola mata lebar dan pakaian hangat yang terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang kekurangan nutrisi, merangkak keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang—bagaimana kau—"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." seusai kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, perapian mengeluarkan bunyi percik yang keras. Sepertinya salju kembali menemukan celah memasuki cerobongnya. Sial. Killian seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan itu lebih baik dari orang lain. "Orang tuamu membencimu atau bagaimana?"

Amelia—anak sialan ini—menatapnya dengan tanda tanya yang kentara pada wajahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Valerius menghela napas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Orang tuaku tidak membenciku, nak."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Orang tua macam apa yang menamai anaknya Valerius Loch—"

"Ssh! Itu nama bagus, tahu!"

"Namamu beda tipis dengan nama _monster Loch Ness_." Ia memilin rambutnya, lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuan Val. Tangannya membuka laci meja dengan cepat, pria itu tak berniat juga menghentikannya. Gadis itu meraih ke dalam, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menunjuk namanya yang tertera. "Lihat, inisial nama belakangmu L. N.—apa itu?"

Sebuah foto terselip keluar dari antara dokumen. Foto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki dengan bola mata biru cerah. Wajahnya memerah—mungkin baru menangis. Wanita itu memiliki senyum yang cemerlang. Momen yang pantas untuk diabadikan.

"I-itu…" Amelia memandang foto itu, terdiam beberapa saat. "Istrimu?"

Pria itu menghela napas—ia sedikit senang mendengar itu, tapi tetap berusaha netral dalam menyampaikan jawabannya. "Bukan."

"Oh, kupikir. Aku bodoh juga ya, mana ada perempuan secantik ini mau menikah denganmu."

"Oke, _tidak sopa_ —"

"Pengasuh anakmu, kalau begitu?"

"Bukan juga, sayangnya."

"Hidupmu sangat membosankan, ya? Pacar tak ada, istri tak punya." Amelia melompat turun, lalu mengambil carik foto itu dan membalikkannya. " _'Cengeng, sepertimu'_." Yang membuat gadis itu pelan-pelan menoleh, wajahnya memucat, matanya terpaku pada wajah Valerius dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, namun pelan-pelan menjadi ketakutan. Akhirnya gadis itu menarik napas panjang, katanya, "Cukup sudah penggambaran mimpi buruknya."

"Apa yang kau bayangkan, tengil."

"Bukan wajahmu yang menangis, tentu saja."

Valerius menghela napas. "Dengar—kau ada keperluan lain? Aku sibuk." Ia melihat tumpukan dokumen di atas meja—semuanya menyangkut tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang hilang setelah _ibunya_ dibunuh oleh para iblis yang menginvasi lokasi tempatnya berdiam. Ia harus menemukan anak itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

(Berapa kalipun ia merekap ulang tentang kasus itu, ia masih dapat merasakan pahit dalam mulutnya.)

Amelia tak mau kalah. "Aku ada keperluan—aku ingin protes tentang namamu yang jelek itu."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Itu penting!" ia menaikkan suaranya.

"Tidak. Tidurlah, Amelia."

" _Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."_ suaranya memelan—membuat Val benar-benar menoleh untuk melihat anak perempuan yang baru kemarin ia selamatkan dari sekte penyembahan. Anak itu nampak kembali mengingat sesuatu yang buruk. Tubuhnya membatu di tempat, bahunya yang kecil gemetar hebat.

Ia tidak digaji untuk mengurusi anak yang memiliki trauma berat seperti ini—astaga. Ini… akademi sekaligus markas para pembasmi iblis, bukan panti asuhan. Dan ia memiliki reputasi yang harus dipertahankan. Ia mendecih saat melihat gadis itu mulai menangis. Tanpa suara. Dikondisikan demikian, selama dalam tahanan, ia tahu—ia membaca pengakuannya.

"Tidurlah, kalau begitu—uh, gadis…."

Haruskah ia mencari nama untuk gadis ini? Uh, mungkin tidak? Tapi ia merasa perlu memanggil gadis ini dengan sebuah nama—sebuah identitas lain yang menjadikannya manusia, bukan identitasnya sebagai budak dan calon persembahan. Coba… Galadriel? Freda? Eowyn? Arwen? Terlalu rumit. _Pikir, cepat._

Ia melihat sampul buku berwarna seperti zaitun di sisi lampu mejanya. Jurnalnya—zaitun, zaitun—

"O… live…."

Oke, nama yang buruk. Mungkin ia akan dicap sebagai ayah yang membenci anak-anaknya dengan nama seperti itu.

"Oli… via!" ia memekik, tangannya dilayangkan dan mendarat pada bahu si gadis.

 _Nice safe._

Gadis itu segera terlonjak. Ia memandang Val sambil mengapus jejak air matanya.

"Tidurlah, Olivia." Ia bilang pada gadis itu. "Kau membutuhkannya—ah, kalau kau tidak bisa tidur di ruang rawat, tidurlah di sofa itu. Aku akan berada di sini."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Selamat malam, _Valer_."

"Ya, ya—tunggu— _hei!_ NAMAKU VAL ATAU VALERIUS!"

"Aku mengantuk, Valer. Selamat malam."

 _Bocah sialan._

Ia tidak membuka dokumennya sampai benar-benar melihat gadis itu berbaring di sofa. Setelah gadis itu tak bersuara, Val segera meraih dokumennya, melihat foto wanita itu, dan anak laki-laki yang duduk bersamanya di depan teras rumah. Wanita itu tahu saat foto itu diambil, ia tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan misterius—senyum yang menjebak.

Namanya anak itu Alucard—

—dan ia mendengus.

"Alucard…."

 _Dasar_ —menyangkut anak sendiri saja, mereka sempat-sempatnya melucu seperti itu.

"Hei, menurutmu, Valer atau Rius?"

"Olivia, _tidurlah_."

"Aku lebih menyukai Valer—karena berima dengan iler dan pel—"

"Olivia, astaga."

.

* * *

.

 **note:** yaho maaf lama apdet. saya sempet bingung pengen nulis kayak gmn soalnya kalo mereka dah di nost gal pasti alu bakal balik ke kampung halamannya dan ketemu sama orang-orang yang dia kenal—makanya saya ragu nulis begini. saya gabegitu suka oc di ff sih hahah (tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk fukit dan menulis mereka berdua)—awalnya saya langsung skip visit mereka dan mereka dah langsung di moniyan—tapi ugh, multichap? tanpa konflik?

atas permintaan, martis bakal balik (plis bebski)—tapi karena saya gatau ini bakal kemana, jadi mungkin apdet bakal lama lagi. saya tahu gatotkaca bakal ada, pasti. draft chapter 6 yang awal saya nulis gatot, tapi kurang sreg aja tibatiba mereka dah ga di nost gal.

apakah saya mau nulis action? nggak. apakah saya bakal nulis action? ya. (im suketh tho)

oh—peribahasa _alaghat tidak dibangun dalam sehari_ itu aslinya roma (dan lanjutannya: _tetapi terbakar dalam satu (hari/malam)_ ). karena disini alaghat belum benar-benar runtuh, jadi peribahasa itu ada bukan sekedar peribahasa tapi sebagai peringatan untuk alaghat.

maaf ga kerasa zialunya, tapi sumpah besok-besok pas apdet martis ada kok dan bakal ngerusuhin rumah tangga orang lagi

tentang olivia dan valerius—awalnya nama olivia itu valerie. tapi karena satu dan lain hal saya pake nama olivia, dan ide nama valerie saya pindahin ke valerius. olivia is very fun to write, soalnya dia banyak bacot terus kalo bacot kemana-mana (seperti diriku). nama-nama yang val sebut sebelum fix olivia itu nama-nama tokoh lord of the rings.

sekian!

—Jakarta, 10 Agustus 2018, 9:46 PM.


End file.
